Not So Innocent
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: To James it was just another one of his one night stands...but Logan wants it to be so much more...
1. Chapter 1

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

Logan had a serious problem. He was jealous, not of one person in particular, but anyone that hooked up with James. Logan had a special heartbeat that would play when he looked at him, but James hardly paid any attention to him, which made Logan go insane. He would try every chance he got to get James to pay any attention to him.

Well, it was about 9:00 at night right now, and all four of the boys had gone to a party. Parties weren't really Logan's thing. He would just sit down at a table and wait, maybe someone would come talk to him every now and then, but it still wouldn't entertain him. Now Logan was doing just that, sitting alone at a table while everyone else danced. He would try to make it look like he wasn't staring at James the whole time, but by the end of the party he wouldn't even try to hide it. James was dancing with Kendall, a little too close for Logan's comfort. They were so close together that they could hold a paper up between both of their chests and it wouldn't fall. He could see them smooth talking to each other, and it made Logan sick. He watched them as James ran his fingers through Kendall's hair and rubbed their noses together.

_"Oh how are you doing Kendall?" "I'm doing fabulous, but all I really want is to get in your pants!" "Goodie, let's go bump uglies!" _

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Hey buddy, was going on? How are you?" Carlos sat next to him.

_Well the love of my life is kind of a man-whore, and I'm just peachy thanks for asking._

"Nothing's going on, and well I'm fine, but how are you?" Logan asked, but he didn't really care. Carlos thought about it for a minute, but waiting for Carlos to talk made Logan glance back out at the dance floor and check out of the conversation. He noticed that Kendall was gone now, and James was rubbing himself against a girl's back.

_Slut…_

Awkwardly enough, Logan wasn't thinking about James when he thought that. Is his eyes, James was always the innocent one. However, at least Logan knew that wasn't the truth. Actually it was probably backwards.

"- and so I guess that's how I'm doing." Carlos finally finished. Logan looked over at his friend.

"What's going on with James, are he and Kendall like going out?" Logan asked an actual subject he would listen too.

"Well, he's probably just trying to get laid. He's done it to me too." Logan shot a look over at Carlos. "He said that he 'wanted to taste my latino flavor'. Kind of like what Stephanie wanted in the bathroom a couple minutes ago."

"Why is everybody in our apartment a whore but me?" Logan asked. Carlos did nothing but laugh at this.

"Hey," James said. Logan wasn't looking to notice that James had walked over to them. "Logan, you look sad." James stated.

_Guess why…_

"Well, parties aren't really my forte." Logan replied. "Everyone says they're way fun. Well, I'm here now, and it's not fun."

"Then you've been partying with the wrong people." James started. "Come and dance with me." Logan's special heartbeat finally started and he lost himself.

"Sure," Logan got up and followed James to the dance floor. The song changed to "Take a Bow". This apparently was considered as a slow song that people paired up in. James pulled Logan in close. He took Logan's hips and pulled their waists together. Now, everything between them was touching from the chest to the waist. Logan was staring up into James' eyes. He bent next to Logan's ear.

"Having fun?" He asked very seductively. Logan bit his bottom lip, and squeaked.

"Uh huh," Logan rested his head on James' shoulder. Logan could help but notice how big of a "bump" was in James' pants, and that didn't help Logan's "situation" down there either. James started to grind them together, which made Logan squeak again.

"Mm mm good." James said in another seductive tone. "I bet it's even better…" James paused and purposely made his breath hot and whispered in Logan's ear. "In bed…" Logan's head shot up, and received a lustful kiss from James. "Let's go." James grabbed Logan's hand and guided him to the room.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, Logan jumped on top of James kissing him madly, who held him there by his thighs. James shoved the door open to his bedroom and fell backwards on it with Logan on top of him. The rest of the night was a blur to Logan, except for him hitting his climax with James' cock up his butt.

Logan woke up the next day, his head was on James' peck and James had his huge bicep around Logan like he was some kind of prize. Logan moaned at his huge headache the next morning.

"Shh," James tried to calm him down. "You're fine babe." James kissed his forehead.

_Babe? What the eff? _

"Wait, did we do _it_ last night?" Logan asked, shooting up from his position. James nodded and gave a devious grin.

"You were pretty hot to fuck last night." James moaned in a sexy way. "I never knew you were that fun?" He sat up next to Logan and kissed him, shoving his tongue in Logan's mouth. He left the kiss all too quickly and got out of the bed. "Maybe we could do this again some time." James winked at Logan.

"You called me babe. So, are we together or something?" Logan asked as James started to pull his boxers up and grabbed his jeans.

"No," James giggled and slid his jeans on. "If there is anything that you will ever learn about me-," He put on his tight shirt. "it's that, I will never ever be tied down to anyone." James climbed onto the bed again and gave Logan another long and lustful kiss. "And I never hook up twice." He whispered into Logan's ear with steamy breath and kissed his jaw. "Bye Logan," James said in a teasing voice.

_What the heck just happened?_ _Whatever, that's not the issue! James Diamond, you're going to __**LOVE**__ me if it's the last thing I do._

**Please review…I love reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

**Velandre: Thank you so much. I've been trying to make this story funny, I hope it's working but I don't know. And slutty James is one of my favorites too. Thanks**

**werewolvesrule5: I hope this is where you wanted it to go to. Thanks**

**TidusGT: Don't worry it'll get better. Thanks**

* * *

><p><em>Step 1: If James is ever going to love me, I need to break some of his little rules. So rule number one, he never hooks up twice…yeah, gotta go! Like, now!<em>

Logan entered the room, and saw James sitting calmly on the couch.

_Man he looks hot! _ _I swear if he hooked up more than twice, I would get all up in his business._

But instead of doing that, Logan to settle for, "Hey,"

"Hi," James responded. "Are you here to watch the movie? 'Cause I could watch something too." James bumped his eyebrows. What is he doing now?

"I thought you never hooked up twice," Logan mocked. James gave a giggle and gestured for Logan to sit down.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean that I don't like to flirt." James answered. Logan rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. "Or play kiss," James added.

"Whatever," Logan said. The movie that was playing was Zombieland, one of James' favorite movies just because it was one of the few scary-comedy movies out there. It was practically right at the end when both of the girls were stranded on the rollercoaster. "You know I might not mind play kissing." Logan brought up.

"Really?" James asked. "Do you even kiss all that much?" James added.

"No, but I didn't dance either. Now look at how that turned out." Logan smiled at James. "Who says that I won't like kissing either?"

"_Play_ kissing." James added.

"It won't be when I do it." Logan quickly caught James' bottom lip between his own lips. James kissed back, which didn't surprise Logan very much.

_Okay part number two of my plan. I've already gotten him to kiss me, now I just need to turn him on…way on._

"Okay honestly who needs to watch this?" Logan smirked. "I found out where Carlos hides his stash."

"Stash of what?" James asked. Logan kissed him again, just to make him stop thinking. He lifted up the couch cushion, grabbed a DVD, and popped it in. Suddenly, on the screen were a couple of girls that were leaving each other settle "hints". They suddenly got into it as they started to make out…of course it was porn. Logan grabbed a hold of James' arm and snuggled his head next to James' shoulder. He gently put his hand over where James' member should be and started to rub up and down.

"You know, I wonder if you get better at sex the more you do it." Logan asked and started to quicken his pace a little more. He was getting a positive result from his provocative rubbing and the girls doing "it". James turned his head to face Logan's and started kissing him. James pushed Logan down on the couch and lied on top of him, and started to grind up on Logan.

"Look, I know what I said about no hook ups twice-," Logan cut him off.

"Just DO me!" he screamed. James smiled and dragged them to his bedroom. Logan didn't waste time by unbuttoning James' shirt, and instead ripped it off.

"Be as feisty as you like, it's a turn on." James pulled Logan's shirt off and continued to kiss him.

"Oh I will," Logan said as James tossed him onto the bed. He continued to pounce on top of Logan like he was his property. James quickly undid Logan's pants and slipped them off, kissing down his neck. "James-," Logan was caught off by James, who was kissing his dick through the underwear. "Oh-ho-ho," Logan moaned. James licked a trail up to Logan's lips.

"Look at you," James started. "It's like you don't remember me doing this at all…it's kind of cute." He winked. Truth be told, Logan didn't remember him doing it. Well, James was now kissing a trail back down to his underwear, but he quickly took Logan's underwear off. This made Logan notice that James was completely naked now too. Suddenly, Logan remembered what to do. He shoved James on his back and wasted no time in taking James' cock in his mouth. James moaned loudly as he thrusted into Logan's face. He proceeded to take the whole thing in his mouth; it was so long Logan had to force it down his throat.

"Oh," James moaned as Logan started to tongue his member. "Okay that's it for now." James said.

_What?_

James grabbed Logan and turned him flipped them over so James was on top of Logan, and Logan was face-down into the bed.

"Remember…relax," Suddenly, Logan felt something go into his butt…it was wet and long.

_Is that a finger?_

Quickly another one slid in, which started to make his butt hurt a little. Before Logan could get his thoughts straight, another plunged into his butt. They were all gone in a matter of seconds, but were replaced by James' hard cock, which really hurt.

"Relax." James reminded him. Quickly James thrusted into Logan. The first few thrusts hurt a little, but after that James kept hitting Logan's sweet spot.

"Oh, James!" Logan moaned. Pretty soon, James kept humping into Logan, as fast and as hard as possible. But for some odd reason, Logan liked it. "JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!" Logan finally hit his climax, James wasn't far behind him.

"Oh, how was it?" James collapsed next to Logan.

"Amazing," Logan responded. "So James," Logan rolled on top of James' chiseled body. "We like to kiss, we've had sex twice. Does that make us a couple?"

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

"No,"

_Shit!_

"It makes us fuck buddies." James explained. "But I wouldn't bother doing it with you if I didn't think that you were cute." He winked at Logan again. "But you're one hell of a kisser." James kissed Logan again after that.

_Why? Why? Why does he have to be so cute, and why does he have to fly solo?_

But it was alright because James wrapped Logan up in his arms tightly and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review…like I said before, I love them.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

**Jazckson: Thank you! And trust me, more jealousy is coming. Anyways thank you for reviewing.**

**Velandre: Don't worry, Logan will be masking it a lot more. And thank you for reviewing.**

**TidusGT: I agree, thank you for reviewing.**

_That's it! If he's not falling for me after we did "it" TWICE, then I have nothing to resort to other than this! _

"Hey Logan, I had fun last night. Did you?" James smirked; waiting for an answer that he knew would be good. Logan got off of the couch.

"Yeah, I'm really sore. Anyways, when you bring someone home tonight to "do", could you keep it down? I'm inviting someone over. You know, someone who I could grow _close_ to." Logan said. "Actually, they should be here in a few minutes." James stood there and studied his friendish-bed-buddy-person.

"Who is it?" James asked. "I know it's not Kendall or Carlos, or you wouldn't have to invite them."

"Don't go getting jealous James. You didn't want to be in a relationship anyways. The man I found is good looking, he's a good actor, and his hair is the absolute _best!_" Logan walked over to the door. "And he has breath taking eyes. In fact, I think you know him." James looked at Logan and back to the door. He started to imagine what gorgeous creature was about to walk through that door.

There was a knock and Logan opened the door. Standing in the doorway was the one and only Jett.

"Hey Logan." Jett entered the apartment and hugged Logan. "How's my little Logie-bear?" He kissed Logan's forehead.

"Jett?" James pointed to him. "Jett is your mystery man?" James smiled. "And to think that I was worried about you." James patted Logan's head and walked into the other room.

_Ah shit! That didn't work._

"So how about we move this party over to the couch?" Jett grabbed Logan's hand and guided him to the sofa, shoving Logan down on it. "Now, what do you think we should do here?" Jett sat uncomfortably close next to Logan.

"Well, we could play checkers. You can sit on the other side of the couch and I'll go-," Logan was cut off by Jett smashing their lips together. It wasn't that Jett was a bad kisser, it was that he wasn't the one Logan wanted to be kissing. Jett wasn't even close to being as good as James was.

"Wow, it's been maybe, thirty seconds and you're already making out." James came back into the room.

_Was he just watching us? Why would he care anyway, unless he really does care…_

"Jealous?" Logan asked again. "'Cause I'm sure that Kendall wouldn't mind making out with you while you're here alone with us." James stared back at Logan, who started to kiss Jett again.

"Say no when you want me to stop." Jett laid a hand on Logan's thigh and started to slowly move it upward.

"Go as far as you want," Logan started kissing Jett like James wasn't even there.

"Don't you two ever come up for air?" James asked. He was obviously already mad at the two of them ignoring him.

"Hey Diamond, cool it," Jett said. "You might be able to have a turn after my little Logie-bear hear. Okay, so calm down." Jett ran his fingers through Logan's hair as they continued.

"Whatever, like it matters." James scowled at the two and went out of the room.

_It is so working! And to think all I needed to do was make out with Jett until it made him mad. Yes! Wait, wait, wait, what is in my mouth? Is it his…TONGUE! GROSS!_

"That's enough." Logan got off of the couch and turned on the TV. "I just thought that maybe we could get to know each other a little better." Jett sighed, but nodded to Logan's request.

"Maybe we could start that again after you feel a little more comfortable." Jett puckered his lips.

_Oh god I'm gonna barf! Now I know why James fled the scene so quickly. It was all a slobbery wet mess back there._

"Maybe." Logan nodded but easily didn't want to do it. "I'll go get us something to eat." Logan retreated back to his room. He also noticed James watching TV in Logan's room. "Don't you have your own room? You know, the one you and Kendall share?" Logan didn't even want to know what the two boys have done in that room. "This is mine and Carlos' room." James nodded to Logan.

"What's your point, you're making out with mister hottie remember?" James flipped it to Glee.

"Yeah, but you have your own TV, in your own room." Logan reminded him. "And by the way, he's a great kisser."

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you ran screaming." James laughed at himself. "What did you even come in here for anyway?"

"Food," Logan answered and grabbed his large bag of tortilla chips.

"Are you sure that this Jett guy is the right choice?" James asked. "I mean, he's been nothing but mean to Kendall_, _Kendall is our friend." James got off of Logan's bed and stood next to him.

"Please, he's more than just a friend to you." Logan started to become more sad.

"So? What does that have to do with him being_ your_ friend?" James asked Logan.

"I don't know. I'm not even that close to him. I'm not really that close to anyone ever since-," Logan stopped himself. James waited for the rest of the sentence but it never seemed to finish. "I got to go. Will you tell Jett to leave, and please…get out of my room?" Tears started to swell in Logan's eyes as he rushed towards their small balcony.

"Wait Logan," James called but Logan didn't stop.

_He didn't know what it was like. He was the popular kid, no one ever tried to be my friend. I've been growing more and more distant to people ever since my dad died._


	4. Chapter 4

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

**TidusGT: I know, it's kind of funny because in a lot of my stories Logan always ends up being sad somehow for a little while. Thanks **

**Velandrae: Don't worry, I understand. In fact, I kind of agree with you, he's not in a lot of stories. He should be in more. Thanks**

**Veryjaneeyre: I hope he gets it too…but I guess that kind of depends on me so…ha ha. Thanks**

**Jazckson: Well here is your more. Thanks**

**I not going to lie, this story has kind of turned into my favorite to write. I came up with so many ideas the other day. So it's going to be a lot longer than I intended it to be. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

_I can't believe it, I hadn't thought about him in over five years. And the first time I have since the accident, ends me up here…on the balcony, crying my eyes out, wishing for someone to come and save me. But at the same time, I don't want anyone here, around me._

"Logan, open the door." Carlos pounded on the door, the sliding glass door that Logan locked. "We could talk it out? Maybe it would make you feel better." Carlos had always been so supportive, so nice. He was always there for you when you needed it. Even if you were a cow, Carlos would tell you that you looked skinny.

"Go away!" Logan sobbed shoved his face into the elbow of his jacket. Logan had stayed on the balcony for the whole day, it was eleven at night and the sun had gone down hours ago, leaving Logan to look at the lights of the Palm Woods pool. "I don't want to talk to anyone." He heard Carlos try to pull the door open, again. He hadn't stopped going at it like this for an hour.

"Fine." Carlos groaned. "It's useless." Logan remembered when his father used to try to pull him out of his room when he didn't make the cut for hockey in seventh grade. He used the only thing he knew Logan would fall for…a movie marathon of his favorite movies. If that didn't work he would offer the same thing for all of his favorite TV shows. There was another knock on the glass door.

"Logan, will you please open this door?" Logan turned to see Kendall staring at him. Kendall was the last person Logan wanted to see right now. At least Carlos only betrayed Logan one time, who knows how many of James' STD's are on Kendall. Logan shook his head and turned back around, wiping tears that were falling from his eyes.

_Why do you care? I'm not the one you hook up with every night._

Logan quickly found himself thinking of James. It turns out that James was the last one he wanted to see right now, not Kendall.

"I already told Carlos this. Leave me alone!" Logan told Kendall. There was that same noise again, the noise of the door trying to open up. "Kendall! I said leave me alone!" Logan shouted. "I don't care how bad you feel for me right now. I don't want your pity." Logan didn't even bother turning around to see Kendall's offended face.

"Logan open the door!" Another voice demanded. Logan turned to see it was James this time. Sure James wasn't the most comforting of the group, but he was the most determined.  
>"No!" Logan said. James tried to pull the door open again, making that same crank noise it always did.<p>

"Logan, open this door right now, or I will!" James yelled. Logan shook his head in response. There was nothing that James could offer him right now. Logan was sick of him. He had messed with his heart, given his mixed responses, and confused him too. But nevertheless, in a matter of seconds Logan heard the door slide open. "I told you."

"How did you-," James smirked and tossed the butter knife on the small table next to Logan. "Leave!" Logan demanded. James shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you alone. Not when you're like this anyway." James slid the door shut and locked it behind them. "Now go ahead." James moved the other chair next to Logan and sat in it. "Tell James what's wrong." Logan pulled out his phone and pulled up the only picture of his dad that he had. Just seeing it brought more tears. He gave the phone to James, who studied the picture. "Oh," James sighed. He had known about what happened to his dad.

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon. His dad had promised him that they could go to the movies, which was Logan's favorite thing to do with his father. Logan was only eight at the time and was waiting for his dad to get home. His dad was a doctor, which was why Logan always wanted to be one. He wanted to do what his father did, and now he wanted it more than anything. Anyways, his father came and picked him up. They went to the movies, had a blast and on the way back, a drunk driver hit into their car. The car hit on his dad's side of the car. When the ambulance showed up, it was too late for his dad, but Logan only suffered from a concussion.

"Look I'm really sorry," James hugged Logan tightly, giving him all of the sympathy he had. "Come here." James picked Logan up and set him on his own lap. He was patting his friend's back. "Look Logie," James lifted Logan's face up. He took another look at the picture of Logan's dad. Logan waited for the next thing to come out of James' mouth. Maybe it could have been "it'll be alright" or "everything will be better soon" even "He's in a better place" but no, instead he said-

"You have his eyes." When James said that, it broke what was left of Logan's heart. He let all of his tears fly down his face and he buried his head into James' chest. That meant so much to Logan; his dad had the most beautiful eyes. "Here, let's put you in your bed, and I'll turn the lights out." James picked Logan up and carried him into his room, and set him on his bed. "It'll be better tomorrow, buddy." James gave Logan one more friendly hug and went to turn the lights off. He flipped the switch and then opened the door. "I promise," He said under his breath as he shut the door behind him.

**Please review, remember, I love them. And I promise it'll get happier.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

**: Oh thank you so much and I thought it could be fun to bring Jett in so…Thanks**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: First off, thank you for all three of the reviews. They're all amazing. I won't lie to you, I really wanted to put the line "Oh goodie let's go bump uglies!" in something for a while. Thanks**

**Jazckson: I'm trying to make James more of a friend than a man-whore lately. Maybe it's working, but I'm trying to make him sweeter too. Thanks**

**TidiusGT: I know, I tried to make it kind of sad and kind of sweet. He he that reminds me of a sour patch kid. Sour. Sweet. Gone. Thanks**

**Now, before we start, I got the idea of what James is going to do from something I did. I know a lot of shows do it, but I added a twist…sort of. Except I was alone and just going through the house…anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Logan woke up the next morning with the sun showering in his face. He had a massive headache and it was only ten in the morning.<p>

_Ow, man I need some aspirin or something. This headache kills like no other._

But Logan was feeling too tired to move. The last thing he remembers clearly is when James carried him off to his bed. Logan ran a hand through his hair and lied back down in his bed, shoving his face in a pillow.

_James was the one who broke into the balcony and rescued me. Maybe he's my knight in shining armor. _

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Logan called.

"No, it's meant to wake you up." It was clearly James' voice. "And I will, but you have to promise to not judge me." James stated. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I won't," Logan told him. Sure enough the door opened. Except, there was nothing there but an empty space. Suddenly music started, and James slid into the door way with his socks. Logan was puzzled by this; all he could see was his back. He was wearing an unbuttoned white button up shirt that was probably five sizes too big. He turned around and it turned out that he was wearing his boxers, his favorite black tank top under the white shirt; he even had some black shades on. In one of his hands he had a wooden spoon. Suddenly he started mouthing the words to the song and used the spoon like a mic.

**This one is for the boys with the boomin' system**

**Top down, AC with the coolin' system**

**When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up**

**Got stacks on deck like he savin' up.**

Logan couldn't help but bust up laughing. This was definitely a step up from yesterday.

_He is not doing this right now. Please tell me he's not._

**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal**

**He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build**

**He cold, he dope, he might sell coke**

**He always in the air, but he never fly coach****  
><strong> James sat on the side of the bed, still rapping.

**He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship**

**When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip**

**That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for**

**And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho**

**I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy**

**I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly**

**I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie**

**You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh**

**Yes I did, yes I did**

**Somebody please tell him who the eff I is**

"I am James Diamond, I mack them dudes up," He said. He jumped off of the bed and started dancing to the music, still lip syncing.

**Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**

**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**

**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom**

**Boom, badoom, boom bass?****  
><strong>**He got that super bass**

**Boom, badoom, boom**

**Boom, badoom, boom bass**

**Yeah that's that super bass****  
><strong>**Boom, badoom, boom**

**Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**

**Boom, badoom, boom**

**Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass**  
>James stopped the music and lied down next to Logan on the bed.<p>

_But sometimes your knight in shining armor is an idiot in tin foil._

Logan half smiled at his friend, only because the other half of his face was still in the pillow. James was clearly enjoying his friends' happiness.

"Come on," James told his friend. "We need breakfast. You know what they say, you are what you eat. So let's get you something good looking." James tugged on his friends arm and then randomly stop. "Wait, if that sayings true, does that make Voldemort a unicorn?" James smiled and Logan started laughing again.

"You're silly." Logan smiled. James, clearly not getting anywhere anytime soon, fell down next to Logan on the bed again. "Can I ask you a question?" Logan asked. James simply nodded. "Why do you think my eyes look just like my dad's?" Logan asked.

"Because," James got close enough so he could whisper the explanation. "Your dad's eyes were breath taking, and so are yours." James told. He got closer and then captured Logan's bottom lip between both of his. Logan didn't complain. And in return, kissed his friend back. James ran his fingers through Logan's hair, who moaned out of pleasure, then quickly separated. "Get ready, we're going to iHop." James smiled irresistibly at him.

"Kay," Logan smiled. "I don't think you want to go like that either." Logan pointed out James' get-up. James kissed Logan again.

"You're amazing." He smiled and got off of the bed and raced to his room. Logan wasted no time himself to get ready. After about ten minutes, all of the boys were ready. They all got down stairs to the parking lot and got into their car, which Carlos was so gracious enough to drive them in. They drove down to the iHop and quickly got seated. The lady guided them to one of the booths. James grabbed Logan by the shoulders and dragged him to the left side of the booth. "You're sitting by me." James told him. Logan slid in by the wall and James sat next to him.

"Like we even need these." Carlos placed his menu in the middle of the table.

"I know right." Kendall laughed. He placed his menu over Carlos' and James did too. Truth be told, Logan never knew what he wanted at iHop. Logan smiled at his friends and placed his menu on top of James'.

"If you're not ready you can still read. I don't want you to feel pressured." James told Logan, who looked for a very long time into James' brown eyes.

"I don't feel pressured." Logan obviously was talking about the situation with James. James smiled back at him.

"Cool," He responded. Logan felt James slide his hand into Logan's. Logan blushed a little, leaving Carlos and Kendall wondering what's going on. The waitress came over and took all of their orders. Logan smiled as James knew exactly what he wanted.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Logan announced. He got out of the booth and started walking to the bathroom.

"Me too." James said. He followed Logan into the bathroom. It was a public bathroom, but James was smart enough to lock the door behind him, leaving just the two of them in the bathroom. After a minute, James heard the flush and Logan came out of the stall.

"Hey," Logan smiled.

"So what do you want me to call you?" James asked. "Logie, Loges, Loganator, L-dizzle?" James smiled at his new love. Logan laughed at the last one.

"Are we sort of…" Logan trailed off but quickly picked it back up. "Together now?" He waited a second.

_Why do I even bother anymore, it'll probably be no…again._

"Yeah," James smiled. Logan as caught off guard, but he puzzled look turned into a huge grin as big as the Joker's.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Well, the situation with Jett made me realize that if I didn't snatch you up, someone else would." James ran a hand through his own hair. "I can't let that happen. I like you too much." James Picked Logan up, set him on the counter, and kissed him again. Logan fell into the kiss, enveloping as much of it as possible.

"So what's it going to be?" James asked. "Logie or Loges?"

"Why those two?" Logan asked.

"'Cause L-dizzle's a stupid name." James smiled; Logan laughed and started playing with James' hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways I promise that this isn't the end. We still have a long way to go people. Anyways, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. Please keep the reviews coming and I love you guys. See you next chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

**Wow guys, thank you people so much for all of the reviews, you know I love them all. **

**TidusGT: What can I say, I try. Thanks**

**MerielTLA: Aw thank you so much. I have been in a romantic comedy mood lately. Thanks**

**Gleechild: That's who it was! Tom Cruise duh, I feel stupid now. Thanks**

**Velandrae: James dancing to Super Bass would be pretty hot huh? Thanks**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: I thought that him rapping to Super Bass would be pretty great. Thanks**

**Veryjaneeyre: Dude, dude, dude! No way me too! I so thought of them! Thanks**

**Jazckson: I thought that "I like you too much" would be a pretty cute thing to say. Thanks**

**Before we begin, I would just like to ask you guys if you would either like Kendall/Carlos in this too, or Kendall/Jett. Oh gross I just have to tell you people, I just saw the mother of all spiders crawl across the floor, oh gross gross gross scratch that, two HUGE spiders. I don't even want to touch the floor now.**

* * *

><p>Logan looked at the cake he had just baked a few minutes ago. He smiled at his work warmly. As much as he loved to bake, there was something that he would rather pay attention to right now. He grabbed his frosting instrument and frosted a huge heart on the cake. He smiled at himself again, and then wrote L + J in the middle. A pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him tightly.<p>

"So, I was thinking," James started. "Maybe after you're done, we could go talk and do… 'stuff' on my bed?" James spun him around and grabbed a hold of Logan's hands, making him blush.

"No James." Logan turned back around to the cake.

"Oh come on." James pouted. "Kendall and Carlos are at the pool."

"Exactly, they're at the pool. They could walk in on us at any second!" Logan frosted a border on the cake.

"That's not our problem." James wrapped his arms around Logan again and rested his head on his back. Logan rolled his eyes.

_Maybe it's just the fumes talking, but when I'm around James my heart floats right up into my head and takes over. I get that girly squirmy feeling whenever we're like this. I don't even care that Kendall and Carlos don't know. They didn't need to._

"I said no." Logan quickly spun around, put a dot of frosting on James' nose, and then turned back. There was a quick laugh from behind him, and then felt an egg crack on his head.

"So…" James hugged him. "At least I can call you my little egghead." James laughed at himself.

"Punny," Logan grabbed the yolk out of his hair and put it in the sink. "Why do you have to be so hot and…"

"And what?" James asked. Logan gave a little mumble. "What?"

"Sexy." Logan barely squeaked out. "Hot and sexy." James spun Logan around again and kissed him.

"Aw. I'm hot and sexy. Then you're cute and sweet." James whipped the frosting dot off of Logan's face from the kiss. "Cute enough to escape Gilligan's island." Logan's face turned very serious.

"Let's get serious," Logan started. "No one escapes Gilligan's island,"

"Whatever," James said. He walked up to the cake and smiled. "I think that this may be my favorite cake in the world." He kissed Logan again. The door flew open and James and Logan flew apart from each other, both of them blushing.

"Fine Carlos, maybe your butt could grow a sun flower, I don't know." Kendall was obviously very irritated. "Everybody that can't handle scary movies get out!" Kendall said. "I'm turning on Paranormal Activity."

"No." Logan said. "I'm watching Ellen right now." Today Ellen had Selena Gomez on.

**"You know how much I love you." Ellen started. "You've been on here four times, I feel like we're close, I feel like we're friends. Right?"**

**"Yes." Selena responded.**

**"You'd never hurt me, you'd never lie to me." Ellen continued.**

**"I would never ever." She said.**

**"Yeah, last time you were here I just wanted to remind you we were talking about Justin and this is what you said." Ellen started a tape of Selena talking about how dating Justin Beiber would be weird because he's like her younger brother. Ellen stared at Selena, who was covering her face. There was an awkward moment of silence before Selena said,**

**"Don't take me to jail."Ellen shook her head.**

**"He's like your little brother." She continued shaking it.**

**"That's a great thing to say huh?" Selena said.**

**"What do you have to say now?"**

**"…I don't know," Selena laughed.**

**"Well, you were trying to hide it still right?" Ellen asked. "But now you've made it public. Ya'll went to the vanity fair party and…made me a fool." Ellen stared at her more.**

**"I didn't, no I really didn't," Selena laughed. **

**"Oh yeah, YES YOU DID!" Ellen said.**

**"I promise, I promise you I didn't." She started. "He's just sweet to me."**

**"He's sweet as can be, but he's not like your little brother is he?"****  
><strong>"Yeah no." Kendall shook his head and put in the disc. Logan sighed, he hated scary movies.

"Don't worry," James whispered into his ear. "I'll get a blanket and we can sit under it together. I'll even hold your hand at the scary parts." The whisper was quiet enough so only Logan could hear it.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." Logan whined.

"Look, Carlos is going to be over at Stephanie's tonight. So I'll come in and we can cuddle together in your bed." James squeezed one of Logan's butt cheeks. "I promise." Logan blushed.

"Okay."

"And one more thing," James added. "You might want to wipe away the evidence." James pointed down to the cake that still had L + J written on it. "I'm going to go take a shower." James told them and walked out. Logan pouted, but smeared the letters off of the cake and finished.

"Give me the remote?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't set you on fire." Kendall smirked to himself.

_What the heck did I do to him?_

"Dude?" Logan started. "What the eff."

"That's what you get for stealing my sex stud." Kendall glared at Logan, who was caught off guard. "Yeah, I saw you guys when we walked in, locking lips. I also noticed you guys holding hands under the table." He rolled his eyes. "And for the record, we've had sex dozens of times. The two times you two have done it hardly matter." Kendall turned back to the TV.

_James wouldn't cheat on me. Would he? He even said he likes me too much. I'm pretty sure he never did his Tom Cruise impersonation for Kendall…right?_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short but I just wanted to squeeze in a quick chapter before I go back to school on Monday…barf. Anyways please review, and as always if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews, you know I love them. So, pretty much it's looking like Kendall/Carlos. **

**Veryjaneeyre: You never know, James might just find out…Thanks**

**Bowman0306: Oh Kendall shall get very jealous my friend. Thanks**

**TidusGT: I know, for some reason he always gets picked on in my stories. Thanks.**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: Doesn't school suck! Anyways thank you for the amazing review. It makes me all fuzzy inside.**

**Jazckson: I imagine that the cake would be really good too. Thanks **

**Aqua786: For some reason Kendall always ends up being the bully and crap in my stories. I don't know why. Thanks**

**1214: I agree Jett's a douche, haha. Thanks**

**Updates might be longer to do by a few days because of school. Man I'm an idiot for taking AP and Honors classes…that's kind of punny.**

* * *

><p><em>Maybe Kendall's right. James was kind of a whore, but maybe he's not anymore. Maybe James isn't the problem. I'm always the weak link. Everyone says I am most likely to leave the band first, or get fired anyway. I'm apparently not as talented, and maybe that's the case with James. Maybe I'm not good enough for him. He has the perfect looks and great dancing skills, and to top it off his voice is phenomenal. <em>

James entered the room, and Kendall followed closely behind. James did mention having to talk to them, but who knows what they did.

"Hi," Logan smiled desperately at James. He waved back with a huge smile of his own.

"I'll be back in a minute." James said, going into the other room.

"Let me guess," Kendall started his glare again. "Your mind is already wondering what we just did in there, right? It is our room after all. That we share…for hours and hours…alone. Probably makes you a little uncomfortable right?" Kendall bumped his eye brows.

"Well," Logan trailed off a little. "It would just be a little better if I knew that he didn't used to whore around." Logan admitted. But, to Logan's misfortune, James walked in at that moment, looking very confused.

"What?" James asked. "I happen to be the most loyal person I know." Logan couldn't hold back a snicker.

"You're kidding right?" Logan said. "You used to have a different person in your bed every night." James walked up and over to Logan.

"Yeah, I _used_ to. I'm not going to cheat on you." You could tell that James was very serious in this. In fact, the mood changed from kind of happy to an intense setting.

"Well, I don't know how I feel about you and Kendall in the same room. It's obvious he wants to have sex with you." Logan returned, feeling his heart beat a little faster.

"You have to trust me on this." James stated. "I won't have sex with him. Is there anything else you want to get off of your chest, instead of saying it behind my back?" The last part grew fiercer.

"Hey, you don't have to be all snappy about it!" Logan found his tone rising.

"Well at least if I have a problem with you I'll say it to your face!" James snapped backed. "Because I won't keep secrets from you!"

"Oh please! Who told you that, your mom, your sister, your dad?"

"At least I have a dad!" James yelled back. The room suddenly got more intense, intense

enough for Kendall to book it out of there. He realized what he had just said, but it was too late. Logan was running towards the door with tears falling from his eyes. "Wait Logan! I didn't mean it!" James tried to stop him, but Logan shrugged it off. He ran out of the apartment, flew around and up the stairs, wiping tears from his eyes the whole way there. Logan quickly found himself pounding on Camille's door.

"Logan?" Camille answered, and was quickly swept up in a hug by Logan. She quickly hugged him back and pulled him into her apartment. "Are you okay?" Logan sobbed very loudly, not stopping the hug. "Wait," Camille started. "Did Kendall do this to you? 'Cause if he did, I swear I'll-,"

"No," Logan shook his head. She finally pried herself from the hug, and saw the look in his face.

"It wasn't," Camille skipped the name. "Was it?" Logan felt more tears come from his eyes. "Oh, that shitty bitch!" Camille shouted. She stood up and stormed to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to slam his pretty boy face in a van door, and then drive that van into the pool!" She shouted. "Nobody hurts you."

"Don't leave me." Logan begged. "He brought up…you know who." Logan sniffed. "I can't be alone right now. But I'm not going back to them," Logan wiped another tear from his face.

_And to think I thought that I could love him. All there really is in my life is me and Camille. We can hit the road and go anywhere, she wouldn't even hesitate. I'm never looking back…that's something my dad taught me._

There was a knock on the door. Camille grunted and answered, sure enough it was James.

"I know he's here Camille," James stated, and tried to shove the door open, but only received a slap from Camille.

"How could you say that? That's not something that can ever be better! You have that damage for your whole life!" Camille yelled. "What in your mind made you think that it was okay to say that?"

"You know what? Logan, if you can hear me, I'm really sorry. I said it in the heat of the moment and I can't take it back, but I wish I could so bad. You're the only guy I have actually thought that I could end up with. I don't care about Kendall, at all." James yelled into the room. He quickly shoved Camille aside and rushed into the room, quickly finding Logan. "I'm so sorry." James' face revealed how bad he felt about it; apparently it was bad enough to make him cry. He grabbed Logan's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Logan whipped James' arms off of him. "I'm staying here! Where people actually care about me!" He felt the tears rush into his eyes again. "I love Camille, and I'll never love you." Logan glared at James, who was visibly ready to cry after that too. James bit his bottom lip to stop the sob.

"I think you should leave." Camille grabbed James and escorted his out of the room. She turned back to Logan after shutting the door. "If you're ready to sleep, go in my room. I know it might be awkward to sleep together, so I'll just sleep on the couch." Camille offered her room, that's how nice she is. Normally, Logan would refuse, but he wasn't in a position to do anything of the sort at all. After his words settled in his head, the waterworks turned on again and he ran to Camille's room.

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

James returned to the apartment after the incident, after his heart broke, after he felt like the only person in the world…alone in a world filled with nothing but air. There was no sun, no food, no water. He was sure he would die in the next few days from starvation, but his broken heart would kill him faster. He might even drown in his own tears. He entered apartment 2J, where Kendall immediately found him.

"Hey, do you need somebody to comfort you? Because I'm amazing at that." Kendall offered. Of course Kendall would offer to have sex. Sadly, at this moment, James needed somebody to love him…and Kendall was there. James slammed his lips onto Kendall's and the two fell into their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, on a happier note, I'm excited to audition for the musical…kind of. I know I'm nervous, I just have to tell people these things. Anyways please review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: I like writing drama…for some odd reason. I also like the idea of Logan and Camille being friends and thank you, but auditions are next Tuesday and Wednesday, but I'm still excited. Thanks**

**TidusGT: I know, James did kind of go back on his word there. Thanks**

**Mrsscarlettpena: I'll add on to what you said…Kendall you EMOTIONAL TERRORIST! Just kidding, that's from "You Again". Thanks**

**Velandre: You're so right; I would have kicked Kendall away years ago if he was my friend. And you'll see if Kendall really likes James in this chapter. Thank you so much.**

**Veryjaneeyre: I'm sorry, I just like to dig them deeper and deeper into the hole, don't I? Thanks**

**Jazckson: I know, Kendall has never been my strongest "good guy" character. In fact, he's usually the douche. Thanks**

**Now, normally I have the thoughts be Logan's, but some of it will be James' in this chapter. You'll know who thinks what.**

* * *

><p>James woke up and sat on the edge of the bed near 2 in the morning. He felt the pain become more real in his chest from the separation. He had just the very mistake that Logan was afraid of him doing. He had sex with Kendall.<p>

_This was so wrong. So, so, wrong. Now I'll never get him back. I hurt my little Logie, and now all I did was make it worse. I'm so horrible. I shouldn't even be alive with the things I've done. Man, I hate myself! Why the hell do I keep screwing up?_

James wiped away tears from his eyes. He never stopped thinking about Logan, even during the sex. He missed him so much.

"Will you leave?" James woke Kendall up.

"Why, I had a good time a few hours ago, didn't you?" Kendall kissed James' cheek. "Come stay a little longer." Kendall's words were on a taunting tone. He turned James around. "Let me help the pain go away." Kendall's naked body wrapped around James' and they toppled back on the bed. He kissed James' continually, not giving up for a second.

_Well, if it'll make the pain go away…_

James cupped Kendall's cheek and pushed aggressively into Kendall's lips.

"Don't worry _I'll_ love you." Kendall said into his lips, but James didn't care. The more he kissed Kendall, the more the problem felt to move aside…but it was still there. "You want to know what tender love feels like?" Kendall changed positions so that James was laying down on the bed and Kendall was between his legs. "This," Kendall answered his own question. He gently kissed James' neck, and stroked his hardening cock. "But here's where the gold is." Kendall kissed a line down James' torso and got down to his member. Kendall engulfed the whole thing…making James instantly moan. James thrusted into Kendall's face.

"Oh Kendall." He started, and then thrusted again. "Oh Kendall," Then Kendall's tongue joined the pleasure. "Oh Kendall!" He grew louder and started thrusting faster. "Oh Kendall! Oh Kengan! Oh Kogan! Oh Logan!" Panic set in and James threw Kendall off of him. "Get out!"

"Why?"

"You're not Logan!" James shouted. Finally the feelings set in and James knew what he was supposed to do.

"What's so different about me and Logan?" Kendall yelled.

"You want to know what the difference is? I'll tell you what the difference is." In the quick heat of the moment James' emotions took over. He wasn't able to think before he shouted. "I love him!" As his words sunk into the room an intense silence grew bigger and bigger. "And I don't love you." He added. Sadness started to envelope inside of James as another tear rolled down his cheek. "I've made so many mistakes. I kept him hanging on, I've brought out his deepest insecurity and used it against him, and I practically cheated on him." James referred to this very moment. "No wonder he'll never love me." As he said it, it made him enter another level of sadness.

"I know what can help." Kendall walked over and kissed his cheek again. "A little love for yourself." James shoved him away.

"Get off of me whore!" James stood up and put on his boxers. "In fact, get your things, and get out!" He pulled on a pair of maroon sweat pants. "Because I'm going to go get him, and when we get back, he's sharing this room with me." He zipped up a gray jacket over his bare chest and walked out of the room.

"It's not like I love you anyways!" Kendall yelled back.

_Loges, I'm coming to save you._

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

Logan found himself toying with his phone, trying to get him mind off of what happened. Of course he couldn't go to sleep. He opened his mail, listened to some of his ringtones, entered his pictures…and saw a picture of James.

_I wish he would come back, like nothing had ever happened. I know he won't, Kendall wouldn't let him out of the door. Even if he came Camille would slam his face in a car door and drive it into a pool. Man I really need a hug, but I need it from him._

Logan found himself staring at the picture longingly. He kissed the picture and turned his phone off.

_I miss him so much._

There was a small knock on Logan's door.

"Come in Camille." Logan said. Camille happily entered the room.

"Are you okay? You haven't slept all night." She asked. Logan nodded his head.

"I just…miss him…that's all." Logan said.

"If you need anything, just ask." Camille reminded him and walked out. This had to have been the third time she's done that. Logan slipped back under his covers and laughed at his friend that he loved so much.

_If only it was James…if only, if only, right? _

Logan laughed to himself. There was yet another small knock on the door. It was probably becoming a habit of Camille's.

"Camille, what do you want?" Logan smiled. The door opened and Logan turned. It was James.

_Someone must be on my side today_.

Logan leaped out of the bed and flew into James' arms, squeezing him very tightly.

"Loges, I am so sorry, and I hope you forgive me." James' eyes are red which means he had been crying too. Logan nodded into his sweater. "Good, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Logan kissed James full on the lips, over and over again. "Let's go home."

"Okay. Hey, you said you didn't want to worry about me and Kendall sharing a room? Well, I got him to go share the room with Carlos." James smiled and Logan squeezed James again. "Let's get out of here." Logan waved bye to Camille on their way out.

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

James and Logan burst into the doors of their room, kissing very passionately. Whenever Logan tried to take a breath, James wouldn't let him out of his lips. Which was perfectly fine, Logan wasn't complaining. They both fell onto James' bed, and scooted to the top of it.

"I care about you so much." James gasped. Logan nodded and smiled very adorably at James. He slowly slid James' jacket zipper down.

"I want to show you how much I care for you." Logan kissed James' neck and discarded his jacket.

"I missed you so much." James said pulling Logan closer to him. "This is what I want." James took Logan's shirt off for him. "You." Logan kissed James continuously, and slid his sweat pants off.

"I want you too." Logan smiled very romantically and took James into another kiss. James smiled into the kiss and unbuttoned, unzipped, and slid Logan's pants off. The two started kissing again, and James quickly slid his own boxers off. They shifted position between kisses and James took Logan's off as well.

"Are you ready for love?" James asked. Logan bit his bottom lip in an effort not to smile. "You're so cute." James kissed Logan again. James slid his tongue down to Logan's cock and took it in his mouth. He played with the tip of it with his tongue, slowly sliding it over the opening. James plunged down and took it in his throat. Logan thrust into James' mouth.

"James," Logan moaned. The moan was cute enough to make James more horny. Logan started to thrust more and more, adding speed for each thrust. "James…" Logan grabbed the sheets near him trying to contain himself. "Oh, James…OH...OH JAMES, JAMES, JAMES, JAMES!" Logan shouted his lovers name to the rooftops as he came. James moaned at the taste of Logan. Logan knew what had to be done now. He switched positions with James, and quickly started sucking on his stick. James immediately started moaning at the contact.

"Oh," James squeaked. He loved the way Logan did this. "Oh Logan, oh Logan." He moaned. "Stop, stop, stop." He said, to which Logan obeyed. "I want this to last longer." James lied Logan down on his back and crouched over him. "Now remember, relax," James lifted one of Logan's legs over his shoulder, and then mirrored it with the other leg. He slowly slid into Logan as gently as he could. "I don't want to hurt you." James said. He quickly thrust into Logan, immediately found his sweet spot.

"Ah!" Logan moaned. He had already started to harden again. James kept going faster and harder than the first time. "Ah, ah, James, James," Logan started again. "It feels so good...Ah!" James was enjoying himself too.

"Logie, Logie, Logie," He moaned as well. Logan kept shouting, as did James, until the both came. Logan's went all of both of them. James plopped out of him, exhausted. He gathered _his_ Logie and slid underneath the sheets with him, sitting up on the headboard. Logan was lying on James' chest while James petted his hair.

"I've missed you so much." James kissed Logan's head. Logan smiled and nuzzled into James' neck.

"Please, never hurt me again." Logan said, very sadly.

"I won't," James answered.

_This feels right, me lying here with my Logie in my arms._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I love these two together, anyways you guys, please review, and if you have any questions please ask.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are JAMES' thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

**Velandrae: I'm going to let that marinate in the story for a couple chapters. Thanks**

**TidusGT: Logan gets heartbroken a lot…I've decided. Thanks**

**Mrs. Zach Porter: Don't worry about it, I love Jagan too. Kendall will eventually get his 'just desserts'. Thanks**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: Oh it's going to be pretty intense when Logan finds out…just wait. Thanks**

**Jazckson: Kendall always has a card to play, sadly enough. And don't worry, Carlos will finally start getting involved. Thanks**

**xUndisclosed: I don't think you did. Anyways, Kendall always has something to say…we'll see. Thanks**

**Mrsscarlettpena: I know, Kendall does a lot of crap. I'm sorry for messing with your head. Thanks**

**Aqua786: No Kendall really doesn't like James. Don't worry about it, I ask stupid things all of the time, and Carlos will get involved more. Thanks**

**Veryjaneeyre: You never know…Kendall's a dirty, dirty, little skank. Thanks**

**Okay, so guys, I thought of the best idea today. Sadly, it won't be used in this story, but it will become a story itself. So if you guys want to read it, it is Jagan, and it should be up soon. Anyways, happy reading.**

_Snap, snap._

James and Logan woke up to flashing lights. Sure enough, it was Carlos.

"Aw, you guys are so cute." Carlos admired his picture. Logan shoved his head into James' chest, trying to go back to sleep.

"Carlos, we're bare naked." James said.

"Yeah but you're under the sheets." Carlos excused. Logan waved his hand for Carlos to leave, but Carlos was oblivious.

"If you give us half an hour, I could get showered and we could be in clothes. We could deliver a cuter picture." James responded. "Besides, I think someone wants you to go." James pointed at Logan, whose head was still buried into his chest.

"Fine," Carlos pouted and walked out of the room.

"What do you say? Want to shower together?" James kissed his head. Logan nodded into his chest.

"You're so hot." Logan giggled at himself.

"Really? What's your favorite part?" James asked. Logan's head tilted to look up at his boyfriend.

"Well, I do love your face." Logan's hand cupped his cheek. "And I definitely love these." Logan kissed James' lips. "Your chest is smoking." Logan's hands rubbed up and down James' pecs. "And your biceps are huge. But my favorite part is right beneath these." Logan's hand started tracing James' six pack. Slowly his hand started to fall down, until it grabbed his cock.

"So, want to go mess around in the shower?" James offered again. "Please." His face turned to a puppy dog look, which Logan can't resist. Quickly, Logan grabbed James' arm and whisked him off into their bathroom. Logan turned on the water. While they waited for it to get hot they started to kiss…trying to start the mood. James was being more aggressive than Logan; he _was_ the bigger of the two after all. James opened the door and they fell into the shower.

_When can I tell him I love him? He really needs to hear it from me, but is it too early? I want him to know how much I care about him. Well I guess, until I'm ready, I can just show him._

James immediately grabbed Logan's member.

"Logan, I lo-," James was cut off by him feeling extreme pleasure. Logan had started on him too. Logan pushed James against the wall of the bathroom.

"Shh, don't talk. It's my time to show you how much I care about you." Logan whispered into his ear. James moaned again, and slammed their lips together. Logan started pumping it, faster and faster as the time went by. "We need to make this quick, or Carlos and Kendall will be wondering what's going on." Logan spun him around and quickly plunged into him. James gave a high pitched squeal. "I hate hurting you." Logan whined. "Maybe we should just stop."

"No!" James shouted. "It hurts too good." Logan smiled and slowly moved in and out. Logan already had his sweet spot. The thrusts became harder and faster as the time went on, making it that much harder for James to hold in all of his screams of Logan's name. They both came very fast after that.

_Now._

"Logan, I love-," The door swung open and it was Kendall.

_Shit! Why does he always have to ruin what me and Logan do?_

"Sorry," He started. "I just need my comb." Kendall opened one of the drawers, buried for a second, and then grabbed his comb and got out.

"Maybe we should get out too." James said.

"But we haven't even washed yet." Logan stated.

"So, I just wanted to have fun Logie-bear." James kissed his boyfriend again. "Next time will be much more romantic…I promise." James held out his pinky, to which Logan wrapped his around. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, wiping himself dry.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why didn't I just tell him? _

James walked out of the room.

_You know what? I'll tell him tomorrow. Yeah, I'll make the bed all romantic with rose pedals, and candles, and satin sheets, I'll tell him after we make love…I do, I love him so much. But I feel horrible…stupid Kendall, taking advantage of me. I wish I could tell him but I just can't…I can't hurt him again…he means too much to me._

"James," Logan snapped James out of his thoughts.

_That's what I mean, the adorable way he says my name, and how he just brightens up a room._

"Yeah," James responded. Apparently during his thoughts Logan had already gotten dressed.

"Are you coming with us?" He asked.

"Yeah sorry." James quickly slid new boxers on and did the same for his pants. He quickly grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. "Okay, I'm good."

"Dude your hair." Logan pointed out.

"It's okay. Something better is in the room right now." James smiled and Logan blushed. His arms wrapped around Logan's waist and pulled him into a kiss. "Let's go." James whipped out a comb from his pocket. "I always have one." He started to comb his hair.

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

Carlos had wanted to go shopping for Stephanie for her birthday, so they went down to Kohl's.

"Why do you even like her?" Kendall asked looking at the dresses. "She's just some silly girl." Kendall stated.

"Whatever," Carlos grabbed a red dress. "You don't get it." Kendall's reached for a blue dress, and met Carlos' hand there. Carlos quickly pulled away…but was bad at hiding the blush. Meanwhile, James and Logan were over at the jewelry aisle.

"James, I don't want to be here." Logan whined.

"Don't be sad, I'm here with you." James held Logan's hand and winked at him.

"W-we-we're in public James." Logan stated. He clearly wasn't that comfortable with coming out to the public.

"So, I want everyone to know how much I like you." James kissed his cheek.

"Oh tender." Logan and James looked behind them to see a store employee. "Oh sorry, it's just really sweet, that's all. I have a sweet spot for gays…no offense." She stated.

"It's all good." James smiled at her. She rushed away after that.

"Heh, that was nice. I hope she saw how much I like you too." Logan said. James pulled him in close again and rubbed their noses together, then slid forward and fell into Logan's lips.

**I'm sorry it was so short…again. I don't have that much time to write with school and homework and garbage. Please review, and remember you can ask any questions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are EVERYONE's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

**Mrsscarlettpena: It will happen don't fret. Thanks.**

**Jazckson: I like writing tender stuff, and I don't know why. Anyways yes, Kenlos has begun. Thanks.**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: I know, James is being very sweet, I like writing him that way. Thanks.**

**Veryjaneeyre: I would say things but that might give stuff away…I really need to learn to keep secrets. Thanks.**

**TidusGT: Thanks you.**

**Another random thing that I just want to throw out there is that I want to go see Apollo 18, and that's why I chose that movie…I'm going to go see it next weekend, I'm pumped.**

* * *

><p>The four boys were sitting on the couch, starting to make plans to go see Apollo 18. While Carlos and Kendall were looking at movie times, James and Logan were snuggling on the couch.<p>

_Logan:_ _I love cuddling with him…it's so sweet. His arms are always around me ever since yesterday. I think he's really trying to make up for what he did. He always kisses me in public; he always tells everyone I'm his. I can't help but just melt in his arms. I might even love him…isn't that crazy?_

"How about the 9:00 movie?" Carlos asked.

"Sounds great." Kendall quickly smiled at him. Slowly his hand crept under the table and grabbed Carlos's hand.

"W-what about you guys?" Carlos blushed. He looked over at James and Logan.

"Whatever Logan wants to do." James answered and stared down caringly at Logan. His hand combed through Logan's hair.

"As long as you'll help me through the scary parts." Logan smiled sweetly back up at James.

_Logan: Aww, he's so cute…I just want to fall asleep with him right here, but then I would miss more seconds I could spend being with him. _

"I always will." James leaned down into Logan's lips.

_James: He's so adorable…shit! I forgot the candles!_

James quickly retreated out of the kiss. "I'll be right back." He said as he ran back into the room. Logan missed him already and he had only been gone for 2 seconds.

"Where'd he go?" Carlos asked. "Is there a special surprise for you?"

"I don't think so…but if there is, I don't want to ruin it so I'm going to use your bathroom." Logan smiled at the thought of James doing something for him. He got up and went into Kendall and Carlos' room. He felt a squeeze on his hand. Carlos immediately looked at Kendall.

"Is there anything special for me?" Kendall winked at Carlos, who froze in surprise.

_Kendall: Oh this is too much fun messing around with him…but that blush is cute. I wonder how much I could get out of him? Maybe a kiss, make-out, sex…oh that moan would be sexy._

"Maybe." Carlos answered. "But I'm with Stephanie right now." Kendall moved over next to Carlos.

"It's just a stupid girl." He whispered in Carlos's ear. "I bet that I could kiss way better." Carlos was left hanging on those words. "All it takes is a little courage. How about I show you how to have a good time?" Kendall moved in closer to his face.

"How about I show you?" Carlos grabbed the back of Kendall's head and pulled their lips together. Kendall, obviously being himself, forced his tongue in Carlos's mouth. The two laid down on the floor, hands running through each other's hair, and lips not stopping. Pretty soon they were rolling on the floor.

"Kendall can we talk?" The two snapped apart faster than lightning. It was James.

"Yeah." Kendall answered and followed James to his room. "What's going on?" The atmosphere around them seemed very serious. "And what's with the candles?" The room was light up with candles, and rose pedals were across the bed.

"I'm going to tell Logan that I love him tonight after we have sex, and I just wanted for you to keep that we slept together quiet." James said. "It would really mean a lot."

"Do you want to seal it with a kiss?" Kendall smirked. James replied by shoving him away.

"I want to kiss Logan and only Logan. Will you do this for me or not?" James asked.

"As long as the rest of the night goes fine my lips are sealed." Kendall replied.

"Thank you." James said.

"Whatever. Let's go see the movie." James nodded and the two came back into the room. Currently Logan was trying to pull Carlos's leg out from behind his head.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"He tried to make himself a human pretzel." Logan responded. "And as you can see, it didn't turn out so well."

"Let me help my baby." Kendall yanked the leg out from behind his head.

"Did you just say _my baby_?" Logan laughed. Kendall froze. The room was suddenly silent as Logan was laughing and Carlos and Kendall both got blushes.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about." James stated and pulled Logan to his side. "You're _my _baby." James kissed Logan's head…now making Logan's blush turn up.

"You're my hunky supermodel." Logan smiled. "And don't just kiss _my head_, be a man about it and kiss me!" James nodded and threw Logan onto the couch. The boy leaped on the couch over top of Logan and kissed him.

"You two actually look really hot together." Carlos said. James waved his hand for them to go away while they were still lip locked. Logan giggled and smiled into it.

"Now that's a kiss."Logan giggled. James's hand caressed Logan's face.

"Do you want to stay home instead of going to the movie?" James asked. Logan bit his bottom lip trying not to smile and nodded. "Hey guys!" James called. "Go to the movie without us." They didn't even ask why, and bolted down to the car…Carlos was being dragged by Kendall the whole way there. James chuckled a little bit at the sight.

"So," Logan started. "I have something to tell you."

"I do too." James stated. "But first I have something I want to do." James took a hold of Logan's hand and pulled him up to his feet. He followed James to the door. The door opened and both of them walked inside of their room.

"Oh my god…" Logan started. "You have the candles, and the pedals, and even satin sheets." Logan's breath was taken away. "It's gorgeous."

"And you're wonderful." James smiled softly at Logan. "You deserve nothing but the best. And all I can do is try my hardest."

"You're perfect." Logan kissed James. "Let's not let this go to waste." Logan stated, suddenly he got pulled into James's lips.

"I won't," James picked Logan up and carefully set him on the bed. James climbed over top of him and started to kiss his neck.

"James," Logan started. "Before we do this, promise me that nothing will ever go wrong from here on." Logan said.

"Nothing will go wrong. I promise." James stopped and softly kissed Logan.

"Okay, I'm ready now." James went back to kissing Logan, and slid Logan's jacket off. James mirrored this with his own jacket. The kisses traveled down to his collar bone and James pulled Logan's shirt off over his head. Logan was sure he would have hickeys all over him from this. He tugged James' shirt until it was off too.

"Do you want to do me, or do you want me to do you?" James offered. James had never offered anything like that before.

"I want _you_ to take _me_." Logan stated. "You need to love me like no other."

_James: I already do_

"I will." James started kissing down to Logan's jeans, and slowly unbuttoned them. He slid the zipper down with his teeth and pulled the jeans off of his legs. "Logan you know I would never hurt you right?" James asked.

"Yeah…I'm sure of it now." Logan agreed. James smiled with relief and started sliding his underwear off. Logan watched as James discarded his pants and underwear.

"Good." James responded. Logan switched positions so that James was lying down and Logan was on top. He stared down James's cock, and then plunged it in his mouth. Logan swirled his tongue around it a few times, and then put it down his throat.

"Oh-oh-okay that's good." James whined. "I don't want to have fun too early." Logan did as was told and spit it out. James kissed Logan softly again and changed positions so he was on top again. He stuck three fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. His other hand caressed Logan's arm. "Remember to relax, the last thing I want to do is hurt you." Logan nodded. Suddenly James's finger was inside of him, wiggling around trying to make room. Another finger plunged in soon after. Then the third one was inside.

"Oh, ow." Logan whined.

"I'm so sorry I'll stop."

"No, it's okay keep going." Logan encouraged. James nodded and turned Logan around; he moved Logan's legs over his shoulders and then entered Logan. He started to pound into him softly at first, making sure to take it easy on him. "Oh-h-h-h." Logan moaned. "That's the spot." James smiled down at the boy he loved so much. The thrusts got harder and faster, he repeatedly hit Logan's sweet spot over and over again. "James," Logan moaned, and another very strong fast thrust caught Logan off guard. "JAMES!" he yelped. "That was amazing. Do it again." James struck as hard and fast as he could. The two couldn't stop moaning each other's name the entire time. Pretty soon Logan came all over both of them, and James followed close behind. James plopped down next to Logan, panting. "That was amazing." Logan stated, moving onto James's chest. He kissed Logan's head again.

_James: Now it's time._

"Logan," James started.

"Yeah,"

"We've been through a lot together, you were one of my best friend's and now, you're my boyfriend. We went through some bumpy things together and I just want to tell you…" James bent down to look under the bed and came back up with a rose. He handed it to Logan. "I just want to tell you that I love you-,"

"He slept with me!" Logan's head shot towards the door, and Kendall was in the doorway.

"Kendall!" James shouted. "Get out!"

"Why should you get love if my heart keeps falling for people that don't love it back?" Kendall had a smile on, but tears were trickling down his cheek. "You've made every mistake that I have, so I'm not just letting you off of the hook."

"Is that true?" Logan asked. "Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes, it's true. We had our fight, then I went to get you back, you said you would never love me, so I felt crappy and came back here and Kendall took advantage of me." James admitted to everything. "I just wanted the pain to go away. I finally got you back, and now you're being torn out of my grasp again...I love you!" James said. "I love you so much it hurts!" The room was uncomfortably quiet…even Kendall had nothing to say.

"Then maybe you should stop making mistakes." Logan flew out of the bed and got his clothes. "And the sad thing is…I loved you too…but I didn't do anything wrong, so why am I getting punished?" With that Logan left with tears rolling down his face. Leaving James all alone…again.

"Do you want the pain to go away?" Kendall asked.

"Fucking hell no!" James stormed over to Kendall and punched his face harder than any punch he ever gave anyone before. "You ruined my life! At least let me be happy for two seconds!" James punched the air out of Kendall with one blow to the stomach and shoved him out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "How come whenever I make progress, I get shoved ten steps back?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you for all of the reviews you guys, please keep them coming. I love them all. I promise what happened between Carlos and Kendall will be brought up in the next chapter.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are James's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

**Velandrae: Well Kendall has a problem with keeping things to himself, that's why. Yeah, he may end up redeeming himself…but stuff happens. Thanks**

**Mrs. Zach Porter: I know right! Not to the Jett thing but to the he doesn't deserve them thing.**

**Veryjaneeyre: No, Kendall should be miserable. Logan always ends up being hurt, it's sad really. As for the making up and keep going, I'm not sure how yet.**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: I would have punched Kendall and hugged Logan too. Thanks**

**xUndisclosed: I know, Kendall's very greatly disliked by most of the people right now. Thanks**

**Lewkis: Well it's fun writing the angst and the smut. Thanks**

**Miss. MaslowHenderson: Oh trust me, it was easy for Kendall. Thanks**

**Aqua786: Yeah, school's been pretty hard on me too. The answer to why Kendall asked James to have sex with him is simply because…Kendall is a man-whore. Oh, I hate it when I forget stuff I'm sorry. And yeah the story's going to keep going for a while.**

**Jazckson: It's funny that most people just hate Kendall in this story. It reminds me of my friend. So my friend had this other friend, and the other friend was talking trash behind her back and eventually my friend heard about it. So they stopped talking and were very mad with each other. And now like five months later my friend got a text that said: **_**OMG, all of my other friends SUCK, so I need you to talk to**__**me. I don't care how mad you are at me, just text me back!**_** It made me laugh so hard.**

**Anyways just a warning Kendall's mean streak will still keep going in this chapter…sort of…in a way…you'll see what I mean next chapter. Well, the story's kind of depressing right now but it will get better. Anyways onto my personal problems…if you don't care just start reading the story. Back to my personal problems, last night on America's Got Talent Anna Graceman got kicked off and it made me very upset. It's not that I don't like Landau (The contestant that beat her to be in the final 4) he seems pretty cool but now 2 of the 4 acts are ones that I don't like, the other one's okay, and then there's Landau. It just pissed me off, I was waiting for Nick to say just kidding or something, maybe even like "Haha we tricked you Landau" but then it started to roll the credits and I was all "You can say it any time now Nick…Nick…Nick…NICK!" Then it changed to the next show and I was like "He's coming back…right? He'll be back." And after about watching three minutes of the next show I finally said. "He's not coming back is he?" So first Melissa Villasenor gets kicked off for a HILARIOUS comedy act, and now the eleven year old super voice Anna Graceman gets booted…yeah, I'm done with America's Got Talent.**

* * *

><p>James rushed into the apartment of 2J on his cell phone, pacing around like a mad man.<p>

"Logan pick up please! We can work this out…I don't want to do this to you." James hung up his phone again, leaving yet another voicemail. James and Carlos have been looking everywhere for Logan. James searched the Lobby, pool, and the first three floors. Carlos searched the other three floors, Camille's apartment, and the roof. As for Kendall, he spent the whole time watching TV, not making an effort at all. "Could you do something?" James asked very annoyed.

"Okay, I'll go get the keys to the car, drive it, and park it in your ass!" Kendall flipped the channel.

"What's your problem?" James asked. "If anybody's pissed here, it should be me! You ruined my relationship and made the person I love run off to Neverland! Why did you even tell him anyway?" Kendall stayed silent for a minute.

"After you guys offered to stay back me and Carlos went out to the car and had a little make-out session. Soon we were rubbing each other and I offered to have sex I the back seat. He said no, which got me kind of mad. Then on our way back up to the room, I offered again and he said no. I asked why and he said that he still has a girl friend…that was kind of saddening to hear."

"You're kidding right?" James started. "You were crying because your _not_-boyfriend refused to have sex with you after the whole _day_ you've been 'together'?" James asked. "I am getting ready to wrap both of my arms around your neck and strangle you."

"Whatever, I'm not used to being told no."

"I tell you no all of the time." James pointed out. He noticed Kendall slide closer to him.

"No all of the time. Let's face it. If I'm meant to be with someone, they need to be willing to have sex with me every day." Kendall moved onto James's lap. "Preferably on with dark hair and some very great looks." Kendall leaned into a punch to the face.

"Get off of me!" James threw him off. "You always want what you can't have! Carlos won't have sex with you so shouldn't you want him? No, you choose the person that won't even kiss you." Kendall stopped to think of the current situation. He realized that James was right. He always wanted what he couldn't have. "You can't have me, you shouldn't have Carlos, I'm just glad that Logan's smart enough." Kendall's face lit up with an idea.

"I wonder if Logan's good at sex?" Kendall asked. "I really love that brown hair and those eyes."

"Don't you dare _touch_ Logan! Your head will be on a silver platter and you'll be hung by your uvula! I don't care how bad it hurts NEVER TOUCH HIM!" James threatened.

"Seems like Logan is my new target." Kendall smirked.

"Kendall, this is the line _you_ don't want to cross." James's eyes pierced right into Kendall's skin, leaving a lasting impression.

"Bye." Kendall got up and dashed out of the door.

_Ugh, that shit son of a fucking bitch!_

James grabbed his cell phone again and quickly dialed Logan's number. There were a few rings but no one ever answered, it went to the answering machine.

"Logan please come back, we can work this out. Don't do this to me, I love you." He hung up on another machine. Shortly after Carlos entered. "You, keep your boyfriend away from me and Logie!" James shouted.

"What happened?" Carlos asked and rushed next to James.

"He was going after me, then you, back to me, and now he's running off to Logan. It wasn't bad enough that he broke us up?" James threw his hands up in the air and plopped down on the couch.

"Oh buddy, it'll be okay." Carlos dropped next to James. "Wait, why did he break you up?" James sighed of grief and wrapped an arm around Carlos.

"He said that you completely refused to have sex with him. Then you mentioned how you have a girlfriend." James ran a hand though his hair. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I said at all! Yes, I said I wanted to wait until I get married for sex, but I never mentioned Stephanie!" Carlos shouted. "That lying little hoe bag!"

"All I know is that he was crying and completely ruined everything…Carlos?"

"Yeah."

"I told him I loved him…" James said, he eyes started filling with tears. Carlos could have sworn his own heart broke at the sight. He hugged James in his arms. Carlos thought that the love part was cute, but James was crying.

"Aww, I would kill to have someone like you love me. Unfortunately, Kendall's nothing like you." Carlos sighed. Suddenly James got a text message. It was from Logan! James opened it and it read: LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! James threw his phone across the room.

"Now he hates me!" James broke down in his tears. "I put everything I had into that relationship. I'll never love anyone the same ever again!" Carlos had never seen James so weak and vulnerable before. "I want to hold him like my teddy bear on Christmas…and kiss him when the time is right…I want to spend my life with him…I love him so much…and I fucked it up." James said between sobs. Carlos couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"He doesn't hate you." Carlos hugged him again. "No one could ever hate you."

"He said he loved me too, but he doesn't anymore." James shoved his face in Carlos's hair. "How could I be so stupid?"

"You're not stupid." Carlos patted his friends back. "Logan's the stupid one then."

"Don't EVER say that again!" James still defended Logan in any way he could. "He's the smartest living being I've ever met, and I hope his dreams come true." James still wished the best for him too. It's obvious that there isn't one centimeter in his heart that doesn't love Logan. Suddenly the door opened, and it was Kendall and Logan. James quickly wiped the remainder of his tears away. The room fell quiet for a few moments, and unbearable quiet. Kendall mouthed 'he's mine' to James. Logan didn't noticed however. Logan continued to walk into his and James's room and Kendall followed behind him, air humping him and sticking his tongue out at James. Curiosity got the best of James; he moved to the door and cracked it open a little.

"Don't worry," Kendall said. His hand was on Logan's cheek. "He won't hurt you anymore." He bent down and kissed Logan's cheek. Suddenly Kendall was turning around and James bolted back to the couch.

"I'm going to bed." James announced right as soon as Kendall entered the room. He walked into the room and found Logan dressing for bed. His shirt was still off and his sweatpants were on. Obviously James seeing Logan getting dressed made him feel a little tighter down 'there'. Logan caught James staring at him.

"Do you mind?" Logan started. "You don't get to stare at me. I'm not _your_ boyfriend." Of course what Kendall did was real. Why else would Logan say it like that?

"Loges-,"

"Never call me that!" Logan hastily cut him off. "Go get dressed." He quickly pulled his shirt on. James did as he was told and went and got dressed in his favorite muscle shirt and sweat pants. He came back out and saw Logan in their bed…probably just because it was the only bed in the room.

"Logan, can we at least talk about this?" James asked, he strolled to the other side of the bed.

"There's nothing to say." Logan replied, his tone irritated.

"I don't want us to go like this, not this easily, after everything we've been through." James stated. Logan always seemed to bring out the vulnerability in him.

"Do you want me to run away again?" Logan threatened.

"Whatever," James stopped. "Just know I love you." He dragged his feet over to his side of the bed and slid under the sheets. Once he entered, Logan immediately turned away from him. But James couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He extended his arm and gently rubbed Logan's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Logan exclaimed. James ripped it off of him.

"Sorry." James lied frozen in the bed, hoping that there was something, anything to make it better…when an idea hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, please review and I will still answer any questions you have.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

**Unicorn: Thank you so much, I try.**

**Veryjaneeyre: Sadly I think too many people would run after me with pitchforks if I killed Kendall, or else I would. And yes, Kendall definitely has no boundaries. Thanks**

**Lewkis: Haha love it 'shit's gonna go down'. Thanks**

**Jazckson: I know, Kendall needs to back off from…everyone really. You'll see James's idea. Thanks**

**Aqua786: Well, I've had a few people hoping that Kendall's going to die from James's idea, but I don't think that James would do that…yet. Don't go hating on Logan just yet…Thanks**

**Reinier: You will soon see the idea. Thanks**

**2NE1luver: Don't fret; this story isn't going to end soon. Thanks**

**So first of all, if you're the first one to guess who Brick By Brick is by, and what both songs James sings are and who they're by, I will give you like an emoticon ten dollar bill thing. So instead of bothering you guys with the details of my life, I'm just going to start with the story, enjoy! P.S. if you're interested in reading that other story I was talking about a few chapters, I have it up and it's called "A Kidney for a Heart".**

* * *

><p>Gustavo has had the boys all day getting them ready for their concert later in the afternoon. The boys had known about this concert for almost about a month and have been really pumped for it. However, Gustavo wasn't so fond of the boys being around him, so he was on edge.<p>

"CARLOS!" Gustavo shouted through the microphone. "Get off of the piano and get warmed up already!" He had been getting them all ready solo so he could make sure that they sounded okay. Carlos jumped off of the piano and raced over to the microphone.

"What do you want me to sing?" Carlos asked. The boys were in the other room along with Gustavo and Kelly.

"It doesn't matter just sing…and sing good!" Carlos thought for a second and immediately a smile broke across his face.

"Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd! And you look like a turd, and smell like a turd." Carlos sang into the microphone.

"Charming." Gustavo stated sarcastically. While Gustavo was listening to Carlos singing, James grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him off to the side.

"I don't care what you say; we have to talk this out." James said. Logan just rolled his eyes and tried to walk away, only to be stopped by James's arm.

"You need to get over me." Logan said and shook his arm off. He strolled over to Kendall's side, who then put his arm around Logan.

"Okay that's all I _want_ to hear. Carlos get out and Kendall you go in." Gustavo directed, Carlos and Kendall quickly shifted rooms. "Now sing for me." As Kendall started to sing to S&M by Rihanna, Carlos clung onto Kendall's arm.

"He's so great." Carlos whispered into James's ear. Sadly, he was right; if it wasn't for Kendall they probably wouldn't be here right now. James sighed and stared over at Logan longingly.

"I know." He started. "He can apparently make the saddest of people happy." They fell silent for a few moments and took in Kendall's singing to one of his favorite vulgar tunes.

"Okay Kendall, very good," Gustavo admitted. "Logan, it's your turn." Kendall and Logan passed by each other on the way and gave a warm hug to each other, then moved on.

"Logan will you sing that 'Brick By Brick' song for us?" Logan smiled and nodded. Ever since the beginning of the month, fans have been requesting for Logan to do a solo, so Gustavo was giving it to him to boost ratings. So as a result, Logan was singing Brick By Brick. Once he picked up his Guitar Carlos hugged James tighter, knowing it must be hard for him.

**The weight of my words**

**Are like feathers from a bird.**

**My mouth, it moves but you won't hear a thing.**

'**Cause I've dug myself deep**

**I managed to fit both my hands and feet**

**All my little white lies**

**Smell like a big old bucket of bleach.**

**In one ear**

**And out your other**

**So lock and key**

**You won't open up for me**

**So brick by brick**

**I am breaking through these walls**

**Oh between you and me**

**I'm not giving up**

**I'm not giving up on us.**

"Okay that's good for now Logan." Gustavo said. "Pretty boy, it's your turn." Gustavo demanded. James and Logan passed the door at the same time too; both gave each other an awkward stare and then continued. James sat down at the piano. He already knew the protocol by now.

**Didn't I give it all?**

**Tried my best**

**Gave you everything I had**

**Everything and no less.**

**Didn't I do it right?**

**Did I let you down?**

**Maybe you go too used to**

**Having me around**

**Still how can you walk away**

**From all my tears?**

**It's gonna be an empty road**

**Without me right here.**

**But go on and take it**

**Take it all with you**

**Don't look back**

**At this crumbling fool.**

**Just take it all**

**With my love**

**Take it all **

**With my love**

"Stop." James looked behind him and found Carlos leaning against Kendall. He saw a tear falling down Logan's cheek and Kendall pulled him into a hug. "That was good James." Gustavo's temper had calmed down for a few minutes. "Okay boys get in the car and drive to the concert." The boys nodded and strolled off to the parking lot. James grabbed the keys and hopped in the driver seat, while Kendall and Carlos occupied the back seat, forcing Logan to sit up front. James calmly started the car and backed up while Logan started the radio.

**So how come when I reach out my finger**

**It seems like more than distance between us?**

**In this California King Bed.**

Logan quickly changed it after hearing those words.

**My heart stops, when you look at me**

**Just one touch, now baby I believe**

**This is real**

Logan changed it to another station, but got the same result. He kept changing and changing the station, but to no avail, the next song was too familiar.

**That's the kind of dude I was looking for**

**And yes you'll get slapped if you're looking ho!**

**I said excuse me; you're a hell of a guy.**

He suddenly reached a breaking point after the song James sang and the previous ones. He slammed his foot into the radio, over and over again.  
>"Why isn't there a good song on?" He kicked harder and harder.<p>

"Dude stop you're going to break my car!" James shouted.

"Well you break a lot of things too! So how come I can't break a radio?"

"It's not your radio!"

"Well you already broke my radio." James saw where this was going.

"Well I didn't mean to break your radio! But you're breaking my radio right now!"

"Like it matters anymore?"

"Yeah you have that attitude about a lot of things lately."

"Well I've gotten a new radio that's better and can MOVE ON!" James grunted and let Logan finish the argument.

"We're here!" James turned off the car, got out, and immediately went backstage. All of the others followed him.

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

After a few hour or so into the concert, it was finally the end of the concert. They were on their last song. All four of them were backstage; Logan and Kendall were in an embrace while Carlos and James were in the dressing room.

"Are you sure you still want to do your plan?" Carlos asked. "Logan seemed pretty mad." James folded his arms and stared at the floor.

"Yeah, I do want to go through with this. I want my Logie back." James admitted. "If this doesn't get him back, I'll stop." Carlos nodded.

"I'll get my guitar ready."

"No time, we need to get ready to go back out." James stopped Carlos. The two walked out of the dressing room and went to Kendall and Logan.

"Come on, we enter on stage right." Carlos grabbed Kendall's arm and dragged him away, leaving James and Logan alone.

"Now we're going to talk." James told Logan.

"I already said there's nothing to say. You cheated on me, I don't know if I can ever trust you again, let alone get back together." Logan shook his head.

"So as your solution you get together with _Kendall_?" James asked. The smaller boy rolled his eyes.

"Don't get mad at Kendall. He was trying to help you out. He found me out on the beach and told me to stop acting stupid and come back to you, so after that I said I would come back, nothing more."

"What's all of that hugging then?"

"He's comforting me…funny, isn't that what he did with you?" Logan snapped and turned back to the stage. James quickly grabbed his arm and spun him back towards him.

"I don't feel anything for Kendall at all. I love _you_," James stated staring back into his eyes.

"Really?" Logan chuckled. "When we came back, you and _Carlos_ looked _comfy enough_." Logan turned back.

"Now letting them back on stage for the last time tonight is BIG TIME RUSH!" The voice on the intercom announced. The crowd cheered very loudly after. Suddenly James and Logan entered the stage, but only found Carlos to come out…no Kendall.

"Hey everybody," Carlos started. "Instead of what we usually do, I am going to play the guitar and James is going to sing. How does that sound?" The crowd cheered in agreement.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"I'm showing you how much I care. Now sit down on that stool." James pointed at a stool not too far away from Carlos. Logan did as was told, and went over to it and sat. "Hey everyone," He started. "I will be singing this song to our friend Logan Mitchell." Carlos started to strum the notes.

**Comparisons are easily done  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<br>Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed<strong>

**You said move on, where do I go?**  
><strong>I guess second best is all I will know<strong>

_He's not the second best…to me. Why does he have to make this so hard?_**  
><strong>

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
>Thinking of you, what you would do<br>If you were the one who was spending the night  
>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes<strong>

_He always said that he loved my eyes_

**You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter  
>Like a hard candy with a surprise center<br>How do I get better once I've had the best?  
>You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test<strong>

**He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!**  
><strong>He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself<strong>

_I wonder if this is how he really feels? I can't believe I'm falling for this._**  
><strong>

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
>Thinking of you, what you would do<br>If you were the one who was spending the night  
>Oh, I wish that I was looking into<strong>

**You're the best, and yes, I do regret**  
><strong>How I could let myself let you go<strong>  
><strong>Now, now the lesson's learned<strong>  
><strong>I touched it, I was burned<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I think you should know!<strong>

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you**  
><strong>Thinking of you, what you would do<strong>  
><strong>If you were the one who was spending the night<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes<strong>  
><strong>Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes<strong>

_Maybe I do still love him…_**  
><strong>

**Oh, won't you walk through?  
>And bust in the door and take me away?<br>Oh, no more mistakes**

James emphasized that last line as much as he could. He really meant all of this. He was pouring his heart into this, and Logan felt it too.

**'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, **

James stepped closer to Logan and took his hand

**Stay**

Pretty soon they couldn't help but fall into each other's lips. They had forgotten that everybody was there…they all seemed to disappear until the various 'aw's' in the crowd.

"Logan Mitchell, I love you." James said into his microphone. Logan grabbed the microphone from him.

"I love you too." He couldn't help but smiled. He pulled the mic down so that only they could hear each other. "I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it."

"Do you think it matters to me?" James kissed him again. "Let's go." He grabbed Logan's hand and started to walk off stage.

"Good night everyone." Logan announced in the microphone. Some of them began to cheer again. "Let's get home." Carlos quickly showed up with Kendall again as they reached the parking lot.

"I'll drive, you two take the back." Kendall smiled deviously. James handed him the keys and got in back with Logan. Carlos got in the front seat next to Kendall. "I'm not driving if you don't hold my hand the whole ride home." Kendall told Carlos.

"Okay." Carlos blushed and grabbed Kendall's hand.

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

About half an hour into the drive James and Logan had fallen asleep together in each other's arms.

"You know, it's nice what you did." Carlos said.

"About what?" Kendall asked.

"It's nice that you got Logan to come back to the room at least, and that you helped him through that hard time." Carlos smiled at Kendall. Suddenly the car made an abrupt stop.

"If you ever tell anyone that I did something nice for somebody, you're head will be on a stick." Kendall threatened.

"I won't tell anyone." Carlos said. "Hey we've been driving in the wrong direction for thirty minutes now…where are we going?"

"Vegas." Kendall answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys have liked the story so far, yes it will keep going, and please review.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

**Velandrae: Winner! (Sorry, the ten dollar thing looked a lot better on word than it does on fanfiction.)**

**l 10$ 10$ l**

**l Nice Job l**

**l10 $ 10 $l **

**I honestly didn't think that anybody knew Brick By Brick, I am impressed, and I also love that song. Anyways back to your review, Yeah, the truth had to come out and now they can start fresh-ish. Thanks**

**Gotta Live It Big Time: Yeah I get where you're coming from, a lot of people liked the drama. Thanks**

**Lewkis: I know, it was only a matter of a couple chapters right? Thanks**

**Mrsscarlettpena: Oh yes, Vegas. Thanks**

**Miss. MaslowHenderson: I don't mean to make you tear up, sorry . Yes, Kendall is actually going to Vegas. Thanks**

**Veryjaneeyre: Sadly I don't think anyone is getting married…yet at least. I have been thinking about it. And yeah, he's **_**sort of**_** trying to get back together with Carlos. Thanks**

**Gativi Love BTR JL: I know, me too. I like writing them more when they are together. Thanks**

**Jazckson: I said it on the last comment and I will say it again, I like writing them more when they are together. Yeah, Kendall has his reasons for Vegas…pretty much just to party, but still. Thanks**

* * *

><p>It was about 9:00 a.m. in the morning and Kendall was the only one up. Carlos was still fast asleep and who knows what James and Logan were doing. So after eating breakfast Kendall turned on the TV. Sadly, there was nothing on…it was only 9 after all. After flipping through more channels the door to Logan and James's room opened. It was James; he was shielding his eyes from the bright light coming from the glass doors.<p>

"Hey Kendall." James smiled. "Dude so early this morning I realized that this isn't the Palm Woods…where are we?"

"Vegas," Kendall answered. "We're going to throw some parties and go gambling." Kendall smirked. Sure they weren't old enough, but Kendall always had his ways.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because after your little love announce for Logan, Gustavo probably blew his top off, so we're going to let him boil down while we are here." Kendall was smart…when he wanted to be.**  
><strong>"Speaking of my Logie bear," James opened the door to their room. "Look at him." Kendall walked up and looked into the room, seeing Logan all wrapped up in the sheets. James quickly flew into the bed next to him. "Wake up Loges." James kissed his cheek.

"James?" Logan smiled at the sound of his voice. "Is that you?" He squinted his eyes.

"Yeah, hey, I'm going to leave for a second but I'll be back soon." James ran a hand through Logan's hair. "Okay?"

"Mmm kay." Logan answered. "Love you." James still hadn't gotten used to the expression; it still meant so much to him.

"Love you too." James gently kissed Logan. "And when I get back, it's going to be you, me, and this bed." Logan's arms wrapped around James.

"Don't be too long, I don't want to start missing you." Logan squeezed a little harder before letting go.

"I won't be, bye." James kissed his cheek again and walked out of the room to Kendall.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"I'm going to go get him a present at the gift shop." James slipped on some slippers. "I'll be back in a sec."

"Wait," Kendall stopped him. "You're going to go…dressed like _that_?" James was still in his pajamas.

"Yeah, it's Vegas, no one cares." James suddenly flew out of the door. Kendall sighed, he didn't get James. He walked into his and Carlos's room to check on Carlos.

"Carlos?" Kendall poked the Latino's foot. It did no good, Carlos was out cold. "Buddy wake up." Kendall tried again, but to no avail. He grunted and turned around, Kendall wanted to start something. They clearly weren't getting anywhere; they slept in different beds last night. He slowly opened the door.

"Kendall?" He turned around to see Carlos barely sitting up.

"Yeah," Kendall smiled. "Come on, it's time to wake up. We have big plans later today that rhyme with mambling." Kendall smirked at the thought of getting drunk with Carlos. All of the Vegas filled sex they could do. "Come on." Carlos barely got up and could hardly walk from how tired he was. They both got in the main room and found Logan sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Logan, turn it on something good." Carlos whined.

"Carlos nothing good is on!" Logan replied. The door opened and James walked in the door. Logan immediately jumped to his feet and ran right to him.

"Now, I know that this is a little cliché but…" James showed Logan a heart shaped box, it was obviously chocolates.

"Aww thanks." Logan took it all of the sudden they were staring at each other in the eyes. James grabbed the back of Logan's head and pulled him into his lips. The two were sitting there for a second, enjoying the kiss, suddenly there lips kept moving together over and over again until it was making-out. James's tongue plunged into Logan's mouth, easily overpowering him. James's hand fell down to Logan's neck and he started to kiss the neck as well. Logan moaned at this, James had the best talent for things like this. Logan's hand kept James there as it squeezed a handful of his hair. Next thing he knew, Logan's legs were around James's waist, and they walked back into their room. Now Kendall and Carlos, being the freaks they are, cracked the door open so that they could see the show. Logan quickly got rid of his shirt, revealing tons of hickeys all over the place. It figures, James was an animal in bed and was crazed for love. This time James was placing the hickey on Logan's left peck.

"How many times did they do it last night?" Carlos asked. Kendall put a finger up to his mouth for him to quiet down.

"Oh-h-h," Logan moaned softly as James grinded up against him. His hands grasped the back of James's tank top and pulled it off over his head. James had a number of hickeys on him too, but not as much as Logan did. He quickly went back down to Logan and kissed a line down to his sweat pants. He slowly slid them down with each kiss until he got to what James called "the goods". James took it in his mouth and swirled his tongue around and played with the slit in it. "W-w-wait, I need to do you too." Logan pulled off what was left of his sweat pants and underwear, and switched spots with James. Unlike his lover, Logan didn't take it that slow, he ripped James's gym shorts and underwear off as fast as he could. Logan stared at James's rather large cock, and immediately engulfed it in his mouth. Like James, Logan used his tongue to play with it, and then he deepthroated it. With that he spit it out. "I love you." Logan kissed James one last time and assumed his position of bending over. James gently slid into Logan, who gave a slight whimper of pain.

"I love you more." James humped into Logan, which received a moan from both of them. He buckled his hips once more, which got the same reaction from both of them. James could help but want it all faster; he thrust and thrust a little faster and harder on the next two. Neither of the pair was complaining, so James decided he would go as fast and hard as he could. It repeatedly got faster and harder until they couldn't help but moan each other's name.

"James, oh James, harder!" Logan shouted and pretty soon he came all over the sheets, and James followed behind. The two collapsed next to each other on the bed. They stared at each other again.

"That was really hot!" Carlos whispered in Kendall's ear.

"I know. Do you want to go have sex?" Kendall asked.

"I told you I want to wait." Carlos said.

"You're so cute," James smiled adoringly at Logan. His hand gently rubbed Logan's arm.

"You are too." Logan scooted closer next to James.

"You're cuter." James tickled Logan's sides which made him giggle insanely hard.

"Stop it James," Logan smiled. James smiled back and wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled them together. Being the gentleman he is, James pulled the sheets on over them to cover their naked bodies. James rested his head on the pillow while Logan rested his head on James's shoulder.

"James?"

"Yeah," He whispered into Logan's ear.

"Never let me go." Logan begged.

"Never again." James promised his love and they fell asleep, again.

Kendall and Carlos shut the door after that last sight.

"Why don't we have that?" Kendall asked in an irritated manner. He walked back into their room to get ready for the day ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, and for the next chapter they go gambling! Thank you for everyone who is reading and please review.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Kendall's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

**2NE1luver:To be honest **_**I**_** don't even know how many times they did it, haha. And I'm assuming you mean Kenlos smut right…just in case, I don't think I've even hinted to Cargan in this story so…no, but I have been debating on Kenlos smut, so I'm not sure yet. Oh trust me, I wish this was Big Time Rush too. Thanks**

**Veryjaneyere: Hahahaha blue balls, I gotta say that one time. Thanks**

**Velandrae: Ooh, that's a good idea for this story, the whole trust issue with Kendall and Carlos. Thank you for hatching an idea for me. Yeah they're freak though, gotta love 'em. Thanks**

**Unicorn: Oh thanks you so much. Thanks**

**Lewkis: We'll see about Kendall and Carlos. And I have something to say to you. Sometimes I go through the list of people that review and I see if they've written any good stories, and I have to say I REALLY like your story Right There, I like how protective James was of Kendall and Carlos at the very beginning, and then I thought that him and Logan were going to kiss in the car, and then I thought that they were going to kiss when James was showing him how to dance, but then the dude with a knife came in and went all berserk and I was all "Oh my god, run…The boyfriend is coming the boyfriend is coming." It was all intense and stuff….anyways good job and I hope **_**you**_** update soon. Thanks**

**Gravind Divine: Yeah abo0ut the some people cheered, it's just because not everyone is how shall I say… "okay" with the whole homosexuality stuff so that's why. Thanks**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: Thanks you for catching up on the reviews, I was all worried thinking "Do they not like the story anymore or something, they usually review" But no worries, you're back now. Anyways on to your reviews. Yeah, I'm not quite sure Logan would have been okay with a hug at that time, haha, but I wanted to give him a hug too. Yeah, fair warning, don't get too used to Kendall just yet…all I'll say on that subject. Haha Carlos and Kendall are kind of little creepers, but they're my creepers. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Kendall had just woken up from an afternoon nap and it was now about 6:00 pm. He entered the main room and found Carlos chocking down a corn dog, and Logan was laying down in between James's legs as they watched a video on his iPod touch.<p>

"Who got you the corn dog?" Kendall asked. Carlos turned around, a little surprised that Kendall was up.

"Oh," He was caught off guard. "Me and James were talking while Logan was taking a shower and I was complaining about not having a corn dog, so then James offered to go get one for me, so we went to a corn dog stand and-,"

"Does this story have an answer?" Kendall asked. At the very thought of Carlos and James doing something together made Kendall want to puke.

"James got me a hotdog." Carlos said.

"I could've bought you one." Kendall muttered bitterly. He sat on the couch next to Carlos. Suddenly, James and Logan started laughing, for some reason one of their laughs sounded funny, even cute to Kendall.

"Milk, milk, lemonade," Logan laughed.

" 'round the back's where chocolate's made." James finished the line for him.

"Hey Romeo and Benvolio, we're going gambling around 8-ish," Kendall called over to them. Logan smiled and grabbed a tight hold onto one of James's arms, but James's expression turned serious.

"Me and Logan have to skip out on gambling tonight." James said. "Sorry."

"What, I want to go gambling." Logan said.

"No you don't," James stated.

"I don't?"

"No,"

"Sorry guys I don't want to go gambling. I feel sick." Logan told Kendall and Carlos a lie.

"Okay, now what's the real reason?" Kendall asked James, Logan obviously had no clue what was going on; James was the Chamber of Secrets in their relationship.

"Well," James stated. He couldn't come up with something to cover up quick enough. "Okay fine, Loges go get your box of chocolates and look behind them." Logan's expression turned happy, he loved..._most_ surprises. He flew into the room and came back immediately after and sat next to James.

"What did you do?" Logan smiled.

"Nothing," James bit his bottom lip trying to hide a smile. Logan opened the heart shaped bow and pulled the tray of chocolates out. Inside were a couple of rectangular pieces of paper.

"What are these?" Logan grabbed them and looked at the pieces of paper closely. "You didn't." Logan gasped.

"I did," James smiled. Logan's arms flew right around James.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank, you!" Logan shrieked. It appeared kind of adorable to James…and Kendall…

"I figured we haven't really been on a date yet, so…" James trailed off. "It's not the quietest place on Earth, but I'm not going to spend cheep on you."

"What are they?" Carlos wondered trying to get a closer look from the couch.

"Lady Gaga tickets for her concert tonight!" Logan about had a heart attack. "Who has the best Boyfriend ever?" Logan looked at James with an adorable smile on his face.

"_I _do." James answered. The sight made Kendall kind of sick, and he couldn't figure out why. Logan's head fell onto James's shoulder.

"No I do. Do you want to bet on it?" Logan said. "'Cause I will win. My boyfriend is hot."

"My boyfriend is cute."

"My boyfriend is quick on his feet."

"My boyfriend is smart."

"My boyfriend loves me."

"My boyfriend would never even think about looking at another guy." James silently referred to how he and Kendall cheated on Logan. Logan had no comment back to that, just another cute smile. "I win," James declared.

"It's true, I wouldn't," Logan said and James kissed the top of his head. The shorter boy grabbed a chocolate from the box and put it in his mouth.

"Hey no fair, I want some." James whined. Logan picked up the box and offered for him to grab one. "No, no, I want some of what that chocolate just got." James pulled Logan into a kiss, and they stayed there for a minute.

"Get a room." Kendall commented. James backed away from Logan with half of the chocolate in his mouth.

"Here you try it." Logan tossed a chocolate to Kendall. He turned to Carlos who sat there with his mouth wide open.

"No," Kendall said to Carlos. Before anyone could think Kendall pulled Carlos into his mouth. There was a moan from Kendall as his tongue slipped into Carlos's mouth. He let it roam freely as his mind started to doze off.

_I wonder how Logan kisses?_

Kendall started to imagine that Carlos's lips were Logan's. He forced his weight on the boy as they lied down on the couch. Suddenly, his underwear got tighter and tighter. One of Kendall's hands started to go up into Carlos's shirt, and he started to feel him.

_Man Logan kisses good!_

Kendall started to grin up on who he forgot was Carlos. His eyes were shut tight as his mouth started to move to the neck, sucking every few inches.

_Oh man, I need to get this small genius in my bed for real this time. _

Kendall's other hand started to go down in the other ones pants.

"Ken-Kendall!" Carlos shouted. Kendall, shot up out of surprise. He finally noticed it was Carlos, and started to feel a little disappointment.

"Have it." Kendall threw the chocolate down at Carlos with some force and walked into the other room.

_What's happening to me? I should like Carlos…I do like Carlos…but I like Logan more… Why am I so screwed up? If I even touched that boy my head would be on a rocket aimed for the sun. Why do I like him all of the sudden? Maybe what James said was true. I always want who I can't have. But I can't get Carlos in my bed, shouldn't I want him then? _

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

It was six hours later, probably around midnight, and Kendall came back from the casino, just as drunk as ever. Carlos could barely keep him on his feet, let alone walk him to his room. But somehow Carlos managed to throw him on his bed.

"What is wrong with you?" Carlos asked. "How many drinks did you have?"

"Maybe around 7 am." Kendall's answer made no sense. He was so drunk he couldn't even carry on a normal conversation. Carlos turned around, and suddenly felt something wet on his neck. He turned around to find Kendall trying to give him a hickey. "Don't worry, I don't bite." Kendall smirked.

"Kendall get off!" Carlos shoved him down onto the bed again.

"Wait, James doesn't need to know." Kendall grabbed Carlos's hips and pulled the Latino on top of him.

"What does James have to do with this?" Carlos tried to stand up.

"That's the spirit, Loganator, just another good bump of our uglies and we can be finished." Kendall pulled Carlos back down. Carlos had top think this over…he thought that Carlos was Logan, and he's trying to have sex with him. He also said _another_ good bump of uglies?

"Are you and Logan having an affair?" Carlos asked.

"Nope," Kendall answered. "But we have _a fair_ in our pants every night." Kendall's smirk returned. "So, don't leave me hanging Loges." Carlos shoved Kendall away again. Carlos strolled out of the room. He thought that Kendall liked _him_, not Logan! The Latino stomped into the living room. He instantly noticed James's arms wrapped around Logan as they slept on the couch under a blanket together. Carlos thought to himself, but Logan would never have sex with Kendall, He loves James too much. He wouldn't put that love to risk, especially when he knows how it feels. He stared at the two for a moment longer. He wondered, Are they naked under that sheet? How many times _did_ they do it? And at that moment Carlos knew that he had to warn Logan about Kendall.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! I feel more drama coming on!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

**Veryjaneeyre: Yeah, Carlos is too smart for drunken Kendall. I know, a lot of people probably don't think that Kendall can make a comeback. Thanks**

**Jazckson: It's all good that you couldn't review. Kendall's behavior **_**was**_** getting better. And don't worry; Logan and James are going to be sweet enough to be invited to Candyland! Thanks**

**Velandrae: You don't have to worry about that sweet level on Jagan going down, I promise you. I really don't think that I put a heart in Kendall's character…there was a glimpse of one, but that faded very quickly, I get everything you mean. Now that he wants Logan, no too many people are very happy with him right now. Thanks**

**Lewkis: Oh yeah I read that review that seemed to never freaking end…trust me I get it. I wrote this one twilight fanfiction (which was stupid because I don't really like that movie) and half of the comments were "you can improve" and "greater length please" also "Clarify what type of Vampires these are" so eventually I just kind of gave up on that story and it's sitting there with only like 4 chapters on it. And I feel so special that you'll try to update it for me! Thanks**

**2NE1luver: The niceness shall not stop between those two, they are obsessed with each other. And I am going to try to include that 'Carlos likes Kendall and Kendall sort of likes him but likes Logan more' thing more into the story. I try to be funny, I really do, and I'm happy it goes over so well. Oh and no worries, I find myself asking questions that don't really make sense either. Thanks**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: James and Logan, I've said this to someone, I'm not sure if it was you or not, but I said it once and I'll say it again…I love writing them as a couple. Seriously, I had a dream last night that felt so real I woke up from it 'cause it was that bad. I don't know what happened but on the 'episode' James said that he had a crush on Carlos and I was all "NO! Out of all the boys you choose it was Carlos? You need to run to Logan my friend! He won't miss Camille I promise!" Oh it was so bad. Thanks**

**Stranger In Training: I know the idea hit me and I really kind of liked it. Thanks.**

** Okay so I'm alone on Monday, and I'm bored so I was thinking of things to do and then I started to come up with ideas for this story, and I came up with at least four more chapters, so I decided to start writing. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>It was already the next day around 10 at night and Carlos had been avoiding Kendall all day and trying to get Logan alone, but James was always attached at the hip to him. Finally Carlos decided to try to avert James from the equation and find Logan alone. He checked their room and immediately found Logan and James watching television on the bed, cuddling again.<p>

"Hey Logan can I talk to you?" Carlos piped up. "It's kind of important." Logan nodded and get off of the bed, but held James's hand the whole way.

"Come on Carlitos needs to talk to us," Logan tried to pull James up.

"Come back." James whined. "I wanna cuddle." James tried his best to sound like a baby.

"I love you," Logan went next to him and pulled his head into a kiss.

"I'm up!" James smiled after that. "We're going to cuddle after right?"

"Like bunnies." Logan confirmed which earned a bigger smile from James. The couple went to Carlos, and right when they stopped James's arms went around Logan's waist and his head bent down onto Logan's shoulder. The shorter boy laughed. "What are you doing?" He asked James.

"Just hanging." He turned his head and kissed Logan's cheek softly.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Carlos asked. "It might make _someone _upset." Carlos pointed a finger in James's direction. There was a squeal from James who seemed offended.

"I'm not going to keep any secrets from James," He turned his head in James's direction and the two met gazes. "I'm not going to even risk it." James's upset face turned relaxed and into an adoring smile.

"I love you." James said and once again took his boyfriends lips in his own. There was a quick exchange of more kisses, and it started to get a little awkward for Carlos.

"Love you too." Logan stated when they separated. Carlos pulled Logan's head forward a little bit and started to whisper. "What…what do you…" Carlos backed away. "OH GOD NO! I would never have an affair with Kendall,"

"What?"James asked suddenly noticing that question. "You're having an affair with…HIM!" James started to raise his voice.

"No, no, no." Carlos told James. "Kendall was…well he…he thought he was having sex with you last night while he was drunk…he likes _you_." Carlos finished.

"I'm about to shoot a bitch!" James yelled. "That Knight is going to be armor when I'm done with him…and not the shiny kind either." James stomped over and turned the doorknob.

"No!" Carlos quickly stopped James.

_Wait, he said that Kendall likes me…but I thought he liked Carlos. And I thought that Carlos liked…_

"I'm so sorry Carlos." Logan pulled his friend into a hug. Carlos gladly took the hug from his friend and softly started to weep.

"I really thought he liked me…I'm so stupid!" Carlos cried and Logan could feel the tears splashing down onto his shoulder. Before Carlos knew it Logan was practically ripped out of hug. He saw that it was James that pulled him into a hug of his own.

"I'm sorry," James started. "I get nervous if a hug lasts longer than ten seconds." James saw how lonely Carlos felt…it reminded him of when Logan was pissed off at him, James hated that…even remembering that time made his heart ache a little bit, but it was nothing Logan couldn't cure later. "Come here," James offered the Latino a group hug. The boy gave a fake smile and walked into James and Logan's arms. The door opened and Kendall walked in, just in time to hear…

"Can I sleep in your _spare_ bed tonight?" Carlos cried. He felt a hand on his back.

"How come?" Kendall asked. Carlos wiped his eyes trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Nothing that you can help me with." Carlos excused as nice as he could. Kendall looked at the other boys, daggers were in James's eyes and Logan was trying to avoid eye contact.

"I think you and Carlos should go talk." James had an obvious fake smile on and shoved them into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"Dude, what was that about?" Logan asked as James turned around.

"I remember when you hated me, I felt really bad about everything and I know you didn't want to see me, but all I wanted to do was see you. It was seriously the worst couple days of my life." James stared at his feet remembering the time.

"Aw," Logan gave a sad smile. "I love you now." Logan climbed on the bed and scooted over to where James was and hugged him.

"I was so stupid." James sighed wrapping his arms around Logan too. "Never do that to me again." James closed his eyes enjoying the embrace.

"I won't." Logan promised.

"And I didn't want Kendall anywhere near you." James added. Logan chuckled softly into James's ear. Quickly, the door opened and Kendall and Carlos walked out. The Latino was crying again and Kendall just seemed to…walk away. "Me and Logan are going to bed, just warning you." James said.

"And we're going to cuddle." Logan smirked at James, whose face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Okay, I'll get changed and come back." Carlos silently left the room after that.

"And you." James started. "You are not going out of my sights. No drinking, no getting high, no being alone with Kendall. I'm not letting him get a hand on my pearl." James stated. He took his shirt off and opened a drawer.

"No, no. Stay like that." Logan closed the shirt drawer for James. "It'll just get in the way."

"But for once I want to cuddle instead of have sex." James face almost frowned.

"Trust me, cuddling is better without shirts on…I can feel you better and it keeps me warm." Logan smiled. "Just change into your gym shorts." Logan took his shirt off and changed his pants into pajama bottoms, while James slipped his pants off and exchanged his pants for gym shorts. They both slid into the bed under the sheets.

_Man, having James as my boyfriend is better than I could ever imagine. He buys me stuff, always protects me, hasn't been mean to me, is still amazing at sex, and I love him. It really shows that he's in it for my heart, and not just the sex, if he wants to cuddle. I could spend the rest of my life in his arms. _

Logan found himself staring into James's breath taking eyes adoringly, not caring enough to break out of it, and his hand cupping James's cheek.

"What?" James smiled back at him.

"Nothing." Logan answered and kissed James on the mouth.

_He's everything I could ever want…and more_.

"Love you," Logan kissed him again, staying within centimeters of his face.

"Love you Loges." James whispered and kissed the boy back. Logan turned around after and let James grasp him in his arms. His chest moved against Logan's back and his head rested on Logan's neck. Carlos walked into the room shortly after the two had closed their eyes. He slid into the spare bed that was now his for the time being. He stopped for a second to see Logan and James cuddling together.

"I wish that was me and Kendall," Carlos sighed under his breath. "They're perfect together." He adored and then noticed some moving going on at the bottom of the bed. Carlos was curious and looked a little closer. They were playing footsy. Of course, James would do that just to make the moment more…adorable. He had the right touch to everything…how come Kendall doesn't, Carlos wondered. He soon dozed off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Veryjaneeyre: I know, James really is Logan's knight in shining armor. Thanks<strong>

**Scarlett: I am planning to still write more after this, so no worries. Thanks**

**Lewkis: I know, I wish I had that too. Trust me, I would be a lot happier. Haha Thanks**

**Gravind Divine: yeah, trust me, it made sense. Thanks you for all of the awesomeness. Thanks**

**2NE1luver: Haha the first comment I read I was all "Didn't know that Carlos and James were getting cuter…okay…" But haha, I was pretty sure you meant Logan and James. Thanks**

**Jazckson: Haha I'm sorry, I had to give you diabetes, James and Logan forced me to. Yeah, Carlos has had it pretty hard lately. Thanks**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: Don't worry, you'll find out what happened with them in this chapter. And as for James and Logan, I really kind of take all of my cuter ideas and shove them in the box reserved for this couple on this story. It's fun to write them this way. Thanks**

** So I was hoping to get to one hundred reviews after that last chapter, but I was cut off one short. Beggars can't be choosers I suppose. Anyways Glee started yesterday, and I am freaking out! So excited for next Tuesday!**

* * *

><p>There was knock on the door to James and Logan's room. They both groaned as Kendall walked in.<p>

"Come on guys, it's time to get out of bed." Kendall smiled in his own wicked way. James looked at the clock. It was a little after noon.

"Come on, I'm trying to break a record here." James complained. "I need to keep him in bed with me until one." James grabbed Logan and snuggled up against him again. Logan gave a slight laugh.

"You're too cute." Logan turned around and wrapped his arms around James's body. Kendall took notice of the discarded shorts and sweat pants on the floor, along with some underwear. They had probably done it after Carlos got out of the room.

"No, you are." James pressed his face next to Logan's. "Do you know what I want to do now?" Logan shook his head. James sighed and gently let go of Logan's hand. Slowly his hand crept under the sheets and there was a sudden jerk as Logan moaned. James smirked and pressed their lips together once before moving to the neck.

"Oh James keep doing that." Logan squeaked. Kendall looked at the two; usually Logan isn't this easy to make squeak like that. Then he saw that James was still pumped.

"You know I've missed you so much…" James said seductively. "Right?" Logan nodded his head in response while holding back another moan.

"Wait, Kendall's here." Logan tried to stop it before more was shown.

"He can stay here and watch how much we love each other. If he wants to." James moved back to sucking on Logan's neck

"Get out of here Kendall." Logan moaned. Kendall did leave this time. As soon as he left James practically threw Logan into the headboard from thrusting. Logan hadn't notice that James was already inside of him until he noticed the lotion on the side of the table.

"You have no idea how long I've been holding this in!" James shouted while thrusting as hard and as fast as possible. Suddenly the pace slowed down into a halt. Logan's face shot at James.

"Why did you stop? Am I doing something wrong?" Logan asked.

"No," James smiled at his boyfriend very adoringly. "I love you so much…I hope you know that." James's arm cupped Logan's cheek.

"I do," Logan responded. They gave each other a gentle loving kiss and restarted again. "Show me how much." Were Logan's final words.

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

Carlos had gotten in his and Kendall's shower, and turned on the music to his Katy Perry songs, right now was "Last Friday Night". He couldn't get the talk, in the bathroom yesterday, out of his head. It was still lingering in there as if it had only happened five minutes ago.

"_What's wrong buddy?" Kendall patted Carlos's back as they walked into the bathroom._

_ "Like you don't know." Carlos felt another tear soar down his face. Kendall offered for Carlos to sit on the toilet seat. _

_ "Look, I know we were almost a thing once." Kendall started._

_ "Once?" Carlos said. "Try like, two days ago!" Carlos wiped his eyes._

_ "I know, but I like Logan now. I'm sorry." Kendall sighed. Carlos laughed as he wiped more tears from his eyes. "What's so funny?"_

_ "You don't have a shot with him!" Carlos stated. "He and James are obsessed with each other. They're probably never going to break up! So when you're 25 and you get the wedding invitation, don't expect to hold my hand." Carlos was already sick of it, Kendall was already talking about him every chance he got. Carlos loved Logan, and James, but the fact that Kendall was choosing Logan over him was ridiculous. "If anything, you'll look back and realize we should have been together." Carlos opened the door and Kendall walked out…_

That was all that he had heard of Kendall ever since last night. He _had_ to get this out of his head. Carlos brushed it off of his shoulder. He opened the bottle of body wash and poured it into the washcloth. He started to rub himself with it, starting with his toes and working his way up. His finally got done with his chest and started to rub his face, when the bathroom door opened.

"Hello?" Carlos asked…there wasn't an answer. "Hello?" Still no answer. "If I call rape my friend will come and help!" Carlos told the intruder. He couldn't open his eyes from the soap. Suddenly the door opened and Carlos stepped back.

"You're right." The person said. "I'm not going to wish that he had been together seven years from now." It was Kendall. "So I'm going to fix that." Carlos felt a warm pair of wet lips meet his own. After a few seconds of sitting there their lips separated. "Let me help you with that." A hand wiped his eyes clear of the soap…it was Kendall.

"You're giving up on Logan?" Carlos asked. "I thought-," He was cut off by another kiss.

"I don't care about Logan anymore." Kendall said into his lips. "I care about _you_." This made Carlos smiled. "I want to make _love_…to _you._ Even if it takes three years for you to get comfortable with it." Carlos gave Kendall a very wet hug. Suddenly the song "Hummingbird Heartbeat" came on.

"Maybe you won't have to."Carlos winked at Kendall. The Latino's hand grasped the back of Kendall's hair and pulled his head into another kiss. His other hand traveled to Kendall's thigh which lifted up onto Carlos's hip. Soon Carlos felt something intrude on his hole. Kendall had already put his fingers in and was already wiggling them around. Kendall quickly started to suck on Carlos's neck. They fell into the wall of the shower from Kendall forcing his weight upon Carlos. "Ah," Carlos whimpered from the slight pain.

"Sorry, do you want to stop?" Kendall asked. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, keep going." Carlos rubbed his hurt head. Kendall nodded. He turned Carlos around, and almost immediately entered him.

"I've been wanting this for a while." Kendall sighed into Carlos's ear.

"Me too." Carlos sighed too. "I can take it," Carlos assured Kendall to start. He slowly started to the slower rhythm of the song. "Keep going," Carlos sucked in the pain. Kendall still hadn't found his sweet spot.

"I'm sorry," Kendall moaned. "Where in your ass is it?" Kendall moved around some more.

"Oh," Carlos moaned. "You just got it…keep going, that felt amazing!" Kendall smiled and started to thrust a little quicker. The pain suddenly felt all too good to Carlos.

"Oh Kendall," He got a little louder. "Oh Kendall. Kendall!" He finally got to the shouting. "Keep going." Kendall moved to the normal beet of the song now, going way fast and thrusting way hard.

"Ohhhah!" Kendall moaned at the top of his lungs. "This feels great!" Soon they both came, and started to tense down.

**The taste of your honey is so sweet!**

** When you give me that Hummingbird heartbeat,**

** Hummingbird heartbeat.**

** Ah, ah.**

The song still hadn't ended and Carlos and Kendall just smiled at each other when Carlos turned around.

**Hummingbird Heartbeat**

** Hey, yeah**

**Hummingbird Heartbeat**

** Hey, Yeah**

** Hummingbird Heartbeat**

** Ah, ah**

** Hummingbird Heartbeat…**

The song had finally ended and Carlos and Kendall were in a make out session.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Kendall asked, to which Carlos laughed.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Carlos smiled.

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

Kendall and Carlos had gotten out of their bedroom, now holding hands. They saw James quickly dash into the kitchen with nothing but a pillow on. His opened the fridge, found the whip cream and frosting, and closed it.

"They're not done yet?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"Oh hey guys…" James turned around to them. His had some newly placed hickeys, claw marks all over him, and the world's messiest hair. There was an awkward silence that filled the room while Kendall and Carlos started busting up. "Say what you want, but I am having so much fun!" James's face cracked into a smile.

"Where are you, I said I would like my James cooked with sweets on the side?" You could hear Logan's voice coming in from the other room.

"Oh-h-h-h," James rolled his eyes in pleasure. "I'm coming Logie-bear." James raced off into their room. Of course they were doing the dirty…again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lewkis: Well I try :D. Thanks<strong>

**Veryjaneeyre: Well, I'm going to say one thing. Kendall isn't the one you have to worry about anymore…Thanks**

**TAYDWM: Your welcome I guess, for making your day. Thanks**

**Velandrae: Don't worry, Kendall should be good from here on…unless I get an idea I just have to do. Thanks**

**Karinebtr: Okay, well I shall keep going don't worry. Thanks**

**2NE1luver: I think I speak for all of us when I say: We would all love to have James with sweets on the side, haha. Thanks  
>Aqua786: Oh man I know right. If this was how BTR really was, I would faint…mostly because I love Jagan but still, it would be great. Thanks<strong>

**Jazckson: Yeah, for once Kendall was being truthful, it's a break through right? Oh and James and Logan…still love writing them together. Thanks**

** So, I'm just giving everyone a heads up on this chapter. It'll be cute at first…and then fall into a deep depressing misery…I'm sorry in advance…**

* * *

><p>Sadly, the boys had to make it back to Roque Records sooner or later. So the next day, they packed their bags and headed back to California. James and Logan cuddled in the backseat the whole ride home, while Carlos rode in the front and Kendall drove. The new love birds were holding hands again. It was a few hours until they had finally reached Roque Records. Kendall pulled into the parking lot and sighed.<p>

"Who's ready to go in?" Nobody spoke up, raised their hand, or anything. Instead there was a huge gulp from Carlos. "Don't worry babe." Kendall said. "We just have to act like we aren't together when he sees us." Carlos nodded. He hated to act like they weren't together, but if it was the only way Carlos could keep Kendall, he would do it. Unfortunately, it was too late for James and Logan. The two walked out of the car and James immediately wrapped Logan in his arms.

"Just remember, I love you, no matter what happens." James sighed and Logan nodded into his chest.

"I love you too." Logan responded. "No matter what anyone says." The group made their way upstairs and was waiting outside of Gustavo's door. Nobody wanted to open the door, so Kendall was the only brave one. He twisted it and opened the door. Gustavo and Kelly were waiting, both looked furious.

"Look who came back!" Gustavo instantly snapped. "It's tweedledumbass and tweedlehairproducts!" He got up out of his chair and stared at James and Logan. "I don't know who you think you are! But in my office, _I _say what you do! Did I tell you two to make out on stage? NO!" Kendall and Carlos stepped back out of fear. "Now I could expect something like this from James, but from you Logan. I thought you were the smart one!"

"Stop." James said.

"I thought you had more bolts up here," He referred to his head. "Than anyone else in the band! I thought that you were capable of not doing anything stupid! And look where you are now! Do you realize how many fans you guys have lost because of that! And then running off to Wonderland was a great idea!" Gustavo shouted. "I thought you would have gone against it Logan. I should have kicked you out of the band when I got the chance!"

"Stop!" James's voice grew a little louder.

"But no, I decided to keep you because I thought you had a purpose in life for this band! But you don't! And now that I realize it, I'm about ninety percent sure I will grab your backs and throw you back to Minnesota! WHERE YOU CAN CONTINUE TO BE A FUCKING DUMBASS!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP GUSTAVO!" James shouted. "You can throw all you want at me, but don't _ever _yell at Logan. He doesn't deserve this." James gathered Logan up in a hug, who was crying. "It was my idea to do that at the concert. So if you're going to blame anyone for that, blame me."  
>"You had people help you didn't you?" Gustavo questioned with his thundering voice. He was obviously referring to Carlos and Kendall.<p>

"They didn't know about this. I just knew that Carlos knew the song, and that's why he was playing the guitar. He didn't know that it would be bad for our image." James lied.

"Okay James, I think you have a choice. Either you choose the band, or you choose Logan…" Gustavo waited for his answer. James looked at Carlos and Kendall, then back down at Logan.

"Sorry guys." He looked back at Carlos and Kendall. "I choose Logan. I know you don't like it Gustavo, but he's the love of my life."

"Well then Mr. Diamond. You don't see Kendall and Carlos running around kissing each other, making our image worse do you?" James had to hold back a laugh, had obviously had. Those two can't keep their hands off of each other. "I think we're done here. You chose Logan, so I'm kicking you out of the band, and_ you're_ going back to Minnesota." There was a silence as everyone looked at James.

"Fine." James started to walk away, leaving Logan behind.

"Gustavo you can't do that!" Kendall shouted. "They love each other. It was one mistake, get over it, they won't do it again!" This was the first time Logan and Carlos had seen Kendall stick up for James.

"So you want to be kicked out too?" Gustavo asked in an irritated tone. Kendall stepped back, he had tried but it wasn't good enough. "That's what I thought." Logan couldn't hold himself any longer, he ran out of the room and chased after James. "Serves that dog right." Gustavo laughed to himself. "Now that we have that nuisance out of our lives, it's time to start recording." Kendall and Carlos just shook their heads yes…not that they wanted too after that.

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

"James wait!" James turned around at the front doors and saw Logan chasing after him. Suddenly the boy was wrapped up in Logan's arms.

"Don't go!" He cried into James's chest. "I love you, I bet Mrs. Knight will let you stay, just don't leave me!" James hugged his boyfriend back; he couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"I wish it was my choice Logie." A tear fell from James's eye. "I would spend the rest of my life with you if I could." James told him.

"Don't leave me James, not again." Logan's tears spoke for him. "I can't live without you…you mean the world to me."

"I didn't think that we could bond any more. But over that trip to Vegas, I fell really hard for you Logan. More than you would know." James looked Logan in the eyes. "I want you to stay strong; I don't need you getting into more pain either." Logan clanged onto James even more, if that was even possible. "How is it, even when your eyes are closed, I still find them gorgeous." Logan wiped his tears away, but more were coming. James kissed Logan again. "If I can't be with you, it would be too hurtful to see you every day for the rest of my life." James turned around, but his arm was caught by Logan's hand.

"But not even seeing you is going to hurt me more." Logan tried one last time for James to come back.

"I'm sorry Loges." James opened the door and walked out. "I love you…" The door closed behind him and Logan fell to his knees. Kendall and Carlos came down the hallway and found Logan kneeling at the entrance.

"Gustavo wants us back up…" Carlos stopped when he saw Logan. He was crying his eyes out and it was the saddest Carlos had ever seen him. For once, Kendall beat him to the punch, he hugged Logan from behind.

"It'll be okay buddy," Kendall looked back at Carlos for support.

"We'll get this figured out." Carlos patted his back.

"He's really gone…" Logan cried. "He's not coming back…" Carlos helped Logan up to his feet.

"Yes he is, I'll make sure of it." Carlos told Logan. Together Kendall and Carlos helped Logan get back up to the studio.

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

They had gotten to the apartment late at night. James's things were already gone and Logan was resting on his bed. He lied on James's bed crying his eyes out. While that was going on with Logan, Carlos and Kendall were making out on their bed, Kendall obviously trying to make it something more. He would always play with the bottom of Carlos's shirt.

"Kendall, no this feels wrong." He stopped Kendall for the third time.

"How is this wrong?" Kendall asked. "We are a couple now right?"

"Well, reason A, I still want it to be special every time we do it, and it won't be if we just do it every night. Reason B, our best friend is in the next room and he just lost the love of his life a few hours ago. Do you know how long they were together?"

"Only like a week." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well if you start with the first one night stand and exclude all of the on-and-off-again parts, try like 17 days…wow that seems like a short time." Carlos admitted. "But still Logan's had a crush on him ever since…the beginning of time." Carlos stated. "They were in love, and Gustavo tore that up in a matter of seconds. Shouldn't we be there for him?" Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Fine," He sighed.

"Good," Carlos smiled and kissed Kendall. The two boys made their way over to Logan's room. They got there and he was shoving brownie in his mouth that he baked barely prior. "How are you doing?" Carlos asked the boy.

"Horrible!" He shouted, stuffing more brownies into his mouth. His phone started to vibrate and it was a text from a girl named Kelsy. "How are you? You never text me anymore? Have you forgotten about me? Smiley face." Logan read out loud. "Let me think _KELSY_," Logan suddenly got irritated. "Whore, skanky, bitch, that totally made out with James while we were back in Minnesota. _No I don't remember you at all!"_ Logan exited the text. "_Who the eff is Kelsy? I don't know! Do you guys?"_ Logan looked at his phone; his wallpaper was a picture of James and Logan at the Lady Gaga concert. James was hugging Logan from behind as he was taking the picture with his phone. James had "I'm a little monster" painted on his cheek in bright red, and bordered with silver. Logan had on a T-shirt that said "I'm his momma monster!" and his forehead had an LG written on it for Lady Gaga. Logan's temper eased as he saw that picture. James's face was right next to his and you could see a crowd of people that were surrounding them.

"That's a cute picture!" Kendall commented while smiling. Carlos punched his arm hard. Kendall didn't mean for that to come across as a "haha you don't have him anymore", but it did anyways. Logan sniffled. Suddenly, his phone started to ring. It was Kelsy again.

"What!" Logan yelled while answering his phone. "Did you just see James while walking home with your annoying buck teeth and stubby toes! Yep, he went back! Maybe, you two can go _make out_ some more and you can say "James watch out for my HUGE nose! It might just stab your eye in!" or maybe even "Don't get swallowed up by my freakishly huge mouth, which eats dog's whole!" Logan slammed on the end button and looked back at his wallpaper. It quickly eased him again. His phone started to ring again. "WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?" But this time it was James calling. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Logan blew out Carlos and Kendall's ear drums. "Hey," He sniffled. Carlos and Kendall were trying to listen to the conversation. "I need to step outside; some _cockroaches _can't keep their ears to themselves." Logan slipped off of the bed and walked out of the sliding glass doors to the apartment.

"Maybe if he calls him enough, Logan won't be so sad." Carlos suggested.

"Let's hope so." Kendall said annoyed. "Can we go do it now?" Carlos grunted and got off of the bed. "What, it's a normal question?" Carlos closed the door behind him. "Whatever," Kendall spat.

"Okay one quick time, come on." Carlos opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways be sure to review please, I need to know how hilarious it was with Logan yelling at Kelsy, and I also need to know how many people want to rip Gustavo's head off.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

* * *

><p><strong>asLightasDark: Well, at least I know it was good. Thanks<strong>

**cdfghjkl: Sadly, I don't think it'll be as quickly as you'd like. Thanks**

**Veryjaneyre: Oh yeah, he needed to blow his top, agreed. And I will say that I couldn't get myself in the mood to do a goodbye, so that part may have just been bad writing. Thanks**

**Velandrae: I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, it's just a way to keep the story going, sorry. Haha thanks**

**TAYDWM: Oh no, your English was good don't worry, anyways, yeah I was trying to make the James scene sad, and thank you for telling me that. Thanks**

**Karinebtr: Well, I promise you Kendall is over James just so you know. Thanks**

**Aqua786: Oh yeah, trust me it was fast, but I have plans for that boy. Oh yeas, and if they ended up like being with each other in real life, my life would be complete. Thanks**

**Lewkis: Oh yes…ANGST! (duh-duh-duhn). Thanks**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: At least you reviewed on this chapter so it's okay. And thank you for the complement on like every chapter. They really help sometimes. Thanks**

**xXxPriceTypexXx: Agreed,agreed, and agreed :).Thanks**

**2NE1luver: Oh dud, if Jagan was real, I might just die happy. Thanks**

**Jazckson: Okay so I did good on the farewell scene. Phew, I couldn't get myself in the mood to do it. Thanks**

**KendallSchmidt31: Not bad Padawan, not bad. First off, thank you, I love longer reviews. Second, I'm hoping that I can redeem what's left of Kendall's character after all he has done, and lastly, I really hoped I did okay on the good bye scene, and I guess I did. Thanks**

* * *

><p>It was the next day, around 8:00 am. Carlos had just barely snuck out of his and Kendall's room and went to go check up on Logan. He crept into the room, keeping it as quiet as he could. Carlos flew into the room and closed the door behind him in one quick movement. Logan was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Logan?" Carlos asked. He tried to find the brunette. He wasn't in the bathroom, or in his bed. Carlos even checked the closet. Then it hit him.

"Of course." Carlos laughed to himself. He went out on the balcony of their apartment, and found Logan with his guitar. "How are you buddy?"

"I made it through the night." Logan stated. "But I have the biggest headache."

"Do you want me to get you some ibuprofen?" Carlos offered. Logan shook his head.

"You know, he called me last night. And we talked until like 2 in the morning." Logan laughed at himself. "At least I know he misses me."

"Aw, that's cute." Carlos grabbed a chair and sat right next to Logan. Another smile kind of grew onto Logan's face.

"Yeah, at least I know he'll come back someday. Anyways, I've been using the wonderful music that is Adele to numb the pain." Logan strummed his guitar. "I kind of feel like she broke into my room, stole my diary, and sang it to the world." Carlos laughed at Logan.

"I bet there are some songs that don't relate to you." Carlos stated.

"Nope, they all do." Logan sniffled.

"Rolling in the Deep?" Carlos asked.

"After he left, I felt like _I_ was rolling in the deep."

"Rumor Has It?"

"Rumors say that I dreamt about him last night…those rumors are true."

"Turning Tables?"

"I guess I couldn't keep up with his Turning Tables."

"Don't You Remember?"

"Don't _you_ remember how special he made me feel?"

"Set Fire to the Rain?"

"I can't relate it to the title, but the rest of the song explains it."

"He Won't Go?"

"HA!" Logan shouted at the top of his lungs. "He did go."

"Take it All?"

"He took it all and left."

"I'll Be Waiting?"

"I'll be waiting." Logan stated.

"One and Only?"

"He was my one and only."

"Lovesong?"

"The very last night in Vegas he wrote me a love song and sang it to me."

"Someone Like You?"

"I'm never going to find someone like him again."

"Aha!" Carlos found the last song. "Try to get one out of this…I Found a Boy."

"I _did_ find a boy…but just in case that doesn't count…that song is a filthy lie!" Logan spat. "But I still love him."

"And you guys are still like…semi-together right?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded.

"I guess so. I just have to wait for him to get a job, get paid enough, get a ticket to fly back, and also have enough money to get a house or something." Logan realized how long that was going to be. "I can't wait that long Carlos. It's not enough to hear his voice once a day; I need to see him, and hug him, and kiss him."

"Oh, come to papa." Carlos opened his arms and Logan fell into them and buried his head into Carlos's chest. "It'll be alright." Carlos patted her back.

"I need him so much." Logan could barely speak. The door opened again and Kendall walked behind them.

"Hey, you guys are looking awfully comfortable." Logan looked up to see Kendall's smirk.

"Sorry," Logan got off of Carlos. "You guys probably want some alone time, I'm going to go see if I can call James." Logan picked his phone up from off of the table and walked back inside.

"Did you have to do that?" Carlos questioned Kendall.

"Yes, if I lost you _too_ to Logan, I would shoot myself." Kendall grinned at Carlos. "You know, I do think it's sweet how you're so nice to everybody. I really doubt anyone else in the world would ever love me like you do." Kendall played with Carlos's hair a little bit.

"Whatever, I bet tons of people would want to be with you." Carlos said and pulled Kendall down onto his lap. "But sadly for those suckers, you're all mine." He started to poke Kendall all over, tickling him in the process.

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos." Kendall laughed in between his name. "Carlos! You know I hate being tickled!"Kendall squirmed. "Carlos, I'm going to pee myself." Kendall warned, and then finally, Carlos stopped.

"Okay, fine…killjoy." Carlos commented. "But, I am really worried about Logan. He's still taking it pretty hard."

"Ugh, I know. What a cry baby right?"

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled.

"Kidding," Kendall excused. "I know it'll be hard for him. He and James loved each other more than…peanut butter and jelly."

"Peanut butter and Jelly?" Carlos laughed. "Out of all the analogies out there, and you choose peanut butter and jelly?"

"Yes I did." Kendall laughed in response. The two boys went at it like that for a few more minutes, completely losing track of time. Soon it was already near lunch time and Kendall and Carlos walked in on Logan's conversation.

"Look Kelsy…no you listen to me!...you know I wish _I did_ have one of his shoes, 'cause I would take it and shove it up your ass!" Logan shouted and then hung up the phone. Kendall and Carlos just looked at each other, and then turned back.

"I thought you were calling James?" Carlos said.

"Yeah, Kelsy interrupted our conversation; I have to call him back." Logan quickly picked up his phone again. "I need to go eat lunch, if you need me, I'll be in the lobby." And with that, Logan left the premises.

"Should we go with him?" Kendall asked Carlos as they made their way into the living room. H shrugged.

"I don't know. Because, I want to be there for him, but I also want to give him some space, you know?" Carlos sat on the couch and Kendall joined him.

"Yeah I get it," Kendall started. "But you know what I don't get?" Kendall asked.

"What?" Carlos said.

"Okay, so James and Logan were all completely in love, doves and everything, right?" Kendall asked. Carlos nodded. "So how come he left so soon? Wouldn't you want to at least take the next flight or something?"

"Kendall there wasn't a flight to Minnesota yesterday, or for the rest of the week." Carlos reminded him.

"Then, how did he get home?" Kendall wondered.

"Probably by car, or taxi, or maybe Gustavo had a private jet involved, I don't know." Carlos flipped the TV on. "You know what I do know?" Carlos leaned next to Kendall.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I really want to snuggle like James and Logan did." Carlos smirked at Kendall. "But we can do that later tonight. Right now I want to kiss."

"Well come here saucy lips." Kendall stated. "I'll make it hot." Carlos giggled and the two suddenly grew very comfortable with each other. Kendall's lips captured Carlos's bottom lip. Although Carlos didn't want to rush it, he wanted to get to the better stuff. He moved his tongue and casually slid it into Kendall's mouth. Suddenly the door slammed open and Logan rushed in on the phone. Kendall grunted as the two separated.

"I thought you went to get breakfast." Kendall said very annoyed.

"Yeah," Logan said. "Sorry James, give me a second I'll call you back." He hung up the phone. "So apparently, Jett thought we were a real thing, and I went down there and so he was trying to be all flirty with me while I was practically trying to pry him off of me with a crowbar. So then he called over Dak, who isn't half bad looking," Logan added. "And so they both started flirting with me, and when Jett had to go to the bathroom, Dak moved in on me even more, he grabbed me from behind like James used to, and whispered, actually really good, pick up lines in my ear! So then Jett came back and got into a fist fight with Dak and that's when I left." Carlos and Kendall were sitting there in awe.

"Wait, I thought you and James were still together? What up with the Dak?" Carlos asked.

"Well, we aren't together, apparently, until he comes back." Logan instantly got a little more depressed, and sat there for a moment while tears were starting to build up in his eyes. "And some of the things Dak said were really cute." Logan's voice quivered. "Now if you don't excuse me, I have to call James back." Logan left the room in a scurry.

"Ugh, he's going to cry again." Carlos got up off of the couch. "Wait for me until I get back." He told Kendall. Carlos then followed Logan into his room where he was almost having another breakdown on his bed. "What happened this time?"

"I was right." Logan said. "I can't wait that long." Carlos sat on the bed next to Logan and wrapped his arms around him. Logan started to let a few tears out, but nothing too major. "He makes me so happy."

"Well, he'll come back, just think of the things that he said to you on the phone." Carlos tried to make the mood lighter, and although it made him smiled, a few more tears came out of his eyes. "What did you talk about?"

"He told me about how he's going to come back. He said he'll get a house and I can move in it with him, then about how we are going to get married, and then he told me about how we're going to have kids. We're going to get egg donors and then one kid can be mine biologically and the other can be his…we'll be a family." Logan sniffled into his smiled.

"Aw," Carlos felt Logan's head bend down onto his shoulder. "I call best man at the wedding." Logan laughed at this.

"Sure thing." Logan smiled. "Hey, I know the perfect song to sing to Gustavo tomorrow." Logan started.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for this chapter, thank you for all of the people that reviewed last chapter, there was a lot. And we'll please review on anything, from Kendall and Carlos's relationship to what James told Logan, and you can even try to guess the song he's going to sing. Thanks for reading :D<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Carlos's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clt7brdgfrth: To be honest I was going to have Logan get fired but not care, but I guess I could make him quit. Thanks<strong>

**Lewkis: Sadly, no it's not the turd song. But I should have done that, shouldn't I huh? Thanks**

**Karinebtr: I know, and he can't do anything about it 'cause he's way back in Minnesota. That would be hard to deal with. Thanks**

**Velandrae: I won't lie to you, that Logan and Dak stuff will be continuing for a little bit, but there will be a few curves on the way. And yes this is still a Jagan. I think is Finally going to get his act together (Halle-freaking-lujah right?). And you need to like send me a link of Fiasco, Adele's like my third favorite artist, I've never heard that song before. Thanks**

**Jazckson: Sadly, it's not the giant turd song, but a lot of people guessed it. And that Dak/Jett/Logan stuff will still be going on for a little bit. And I liked the idea of having Carlos and Logan being close friends, so I used that concept. Thanks**

**uNperfectXxXx: I tried to make the ending cute, because I kind of liked the ideas, but I don't think I'll make them have kids in this story. I might say it like on the last chapter for the ending or something, but besides that probably not. And no, it's not the giant turd song, but plenty of people said that. Thanks**

**WrestlingMark11: Thank you, I love writing it.**

**Aqua786: Out of all the people that guessed the giant turd song, and then one person guessed an Adele song, you chose the right song…nice job :D. Logan and Dak will be having some sort of continuation for alittle while in the story. But I agree that Jagan is better than Kogan. At first I cam on the fanfiction page for it and I was like "Okay, one with Kendall and Logan…that's weird, never thought of that before…" And then there was like seven on one page, and eventually it got old to see it for every other story and I got sick of it. Anyways, Thanks**

* * *

><p>Logan happily entered the recording room. Gustavo eyed all of them suspiciously before Logan went to the main microphone, and Kendall and Carlos went to the back-up mics.<p>

"What's this all about?" Gustavo asked. "Nobody asks to come early to rehearsal." Kendall and Carlos looked at Logan to respond.

"Well Gustavo, I just want to tell you how thankful I am for you letting me keep my job." He smiled very funky at Gustavo. "Guys start the track!" Logan called.

**Logan: I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>Fuck you!  
>Kendall and Carlos: Oo, oo, ooo<br>Logan: I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>Fuck you!  
>And fuck her too!<br>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you  
>Ha, now ain't that some shit? <strong>

**Kendall and Carlos: ain't that some shit?  
>Logan: And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best with a...  
>Fuck you!<br>Kendall and Carlos: Oo, oo, ooo**

**Logan: Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,**  
><strong>But that don't mean I can't get you there.<strong>  
><strong>I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,<strong>  
><strong>But the way you play your game ain't fair.<strong>

**I picture the fool that falls in love with you**  
><strong>Kendall and Carlos: oh shit she's a gold digger<strong>  
><strong>Logan: Well<strong>  
><strong>Kendall and Carlos: just thought you should know nigger<strong>  
><strong>Logan: Ooooooh<strong>  
><strong>I've got some news for you<strong>  
><strong>Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend<strong>

**I see you driving 'round town**  
><strong>With the girl I love and I'm like,<strong>  
><strong>Fuck you!<strong>  
><strong>Kendall and Carlos: Oo, oo, ooo<strong>  
><strong>Logan: I guess the change in my pocket<strong>  
><strong>Wasn't enough I'm like,<strong>  
><strong>Fuck you!<strong>  
><strong>And fuck her too!<strong>  
><strong>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you<strong>  
><strong>Ha, now ain't that some shit?<strong>

**Kendall and Carlos: ain't that some shit?  
>Logan: And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best with a...  
>Fuck you!<br>Kendall and Carlos: Oo, oo, ooo**

**Logan: Now I know, that I had to borrow,**  
><strong>Beg and steal and lie and cheat.<strong>  
><strong>Trying to keep you, trying to please you.<strong>  
><strong>'Cause being in love with your ass ain't cheap.<strong>

**I picture the fool that falls in love with you**  
><strong>Kendall and Carlos: oh shit she's a gold digger<strong>  
><strong>Logan: Well<strong>  
><strong>Kendall and Carlos: just thought you should know nigger<strong>  
><strong>Logan: Ooooooh<strong>

**I've got some news for you**  
><strong>I really hate your ass right now<strong>

**I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>Fuck you!  
>Kendall and Carlos: Oo, oo, ooo<br>Logan: I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>Fuck you!  
>And fuck her too!<br>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you  
>Ha, now ain't that some shit?<strong>

**Kendall and Carlos: ain't that some shit?  
>Logan: And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best with a...  
>Fuck you!<br>Kendall and Carlos:Oo, oo, ooo**

**Logan: Now baby, baby, baby, why you want to want to hurt me so bad?**

**Kendall and Carlos: so bad, so bad, so bad**  
><strong>Logan: I tried to tell my mamma but she told me<strong>  
><strong>"this is one for your dad"<strong>  
><strong>Kendall and Carlos: your dad, your dad, your dad<strong>

**Logan: Yes she did, and I was like,  
>Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!<br>Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh!  
>I still love you. Oooh!<strong>

**I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>Fuck you!  
>Kendall and Carlos: Oo, oo, ooo<br>Logan: I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<br>Fuck you!  
>And fuck her too!<br>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you  
>Ha, now ain't that some shit?<strong>

**Kendall and Carlos: ain't that some shit?  
>Logan: And although there's pain in my chest<br>I still wish you the best with a...  
>Fuck you!<br>Kendall and Carlos: Oo, oo, ooo**

"What was that?" Gustavo was obviously trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"That's me saying, fuck you!" Logan shouted the ending. "And peace, I'm out, I quit!" Logan quickly dashed out of the recording room and Kendall and Carlos followed and the three rushed hastily back to the Palm Woods. The boys rushed up to their apartment, and stopped when they found a letter on the door. Logan looked at it very confused and grabbed the letter and opened it. It said:

_Dear Logie,_

_ I hope we can make up for lost time in apartment 6G…_

_ From, someone special…_

Kendall and Carlos were reading the note over Logan's back.

"Who do you think it's from?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I can think of two people that live here in the Palm Woods. Their names rhyme with Dak and Jett." Logan smiled pitifully. "Yeah, I'll have to skip that visit, sorry." Logan tossed the letter over his shoulder and walked into apartment 2J.

"Don't you want to at least make sure and go see?" Carlos said. Logan did nothing but grunt.

"Why would I want to go see them?" He started. "I'm staying true to James. He's my one and only. Besides, that was like two days ago, I really shouldn't be looking for a boyfriend right now." Carlos started to scratch his head in confusion.

"But yesterday you seemed kind of…I don't know…into Dak. You even said that you and James were looking for new people." Carlos said. It was true though, Logan had said that, Kendall would have even witnessed it just to prove that Carlos was right.

"Yeah but, I don't know. It takes time for that to heal, and if I am looking for anyone after a while, it'll probably be Dak. He really is cute." Logan started to doze off. "In fact, I'll go text him right now." Logan grabbed his phone and walked into his room. Carlos noticed that Kendall had been staring at him. **  
><strong> "What?" Carlos smiled at him.

"You're amazing." Kendall grinned at him. The blonde grabbed Carlos's waste and pulled him into a kiss.

"Duh, you're better." Carlos giggled slightly back to Kendall. Kendall's phone started to vibrate. "Oh who's that?" Carlos asked.

"James." Kendall stated. "I realized that I really screwed up his and Logan's relationship, and so I'm trying be friends with him again."

"Oh that's sweet." Carlos said, and gently grabbed the phone. "But can you stop texting for a minute?" Carlos's voice heavily suggested that he wanted to kiss.

"Hell yeah," Kendall practically threw his phone onto the other side of the couch and pulled Carlos into another kiss. The two continued and made their way onto the couch, completely lost in the affection. Then, Kendall's phone started ringing a very loud ringtone, completely ruining the moment. The blonde grunted and turned to his phone. "Shut up! I'm kissing right now!"

"It's okay," Carlos sat up. "Answer it." Kendall nodded and grabbed his phone.

"Hey James, what's up?" Kendall answered. "Yeah…uh huh…he's fine…" Kendall answered the questions.

"Tell him I say hi." Carlos smiled.

"Hey Carlos says hi." Kendall told him. "He says hi back." Carlos's face lit up. "Anyways yeah…well, he sort of, kind of, likes someone…but don't worry he still loves you the most…wait, wait, wait, what?" Kendall almost smiled. "Yeah, I'll help you… I don't know if he has any plans, I know someone invited him down to 6G, but he wouldn't do it. He said it would probably be Jett or Dak." Kendall continued to nod and 'uh huh' to what James was saying. "Well Dak is who he might like…wait what? Okay I'll get him." Kendall hung up his phone. "Come on, we have some sweethearts to reunite." Kendall got off of the couch and Carlos stood up in front of him and kissed him.

"I love you." Carlos said. There was a small pause and Kendall gulped.

"Uh huh." Kendall's eyes were huge and he scurried into Logan's room.

_Uh huh? Uh huh? What the hell Kendall? I tell you I love you and all you say is…uh huh? What the fuck? Wait, is that good or bad, does he like it or not, is this something new, what is going on? Wait, Goldie Locks get back here!_

Carlos followed Kendall into the next room, but it was already too late as Kendall had Logan by the wrist and was dragging him away.

"Kendall what's that supposed to mean?" Carlos asked.

"Can't talk now, need to get Logan somewhere." Kendall said while keeping Logan by the wrist. Logan was clearly talking to Dak as he said goodbye.

"Why does it matter?" Logan said. "It's not Dak's apartment. And I know that I don't want to be in a room alone with Jett."

"Well, if it is Jett, we'll be there with you." Kendall said dragging him into the elevator as Carlos followed. Soon the doors seemed to close and open just as quickly to the sixth floor. Kendall kept dragging Logan to the room. Kendall swiftly knocked on the door and ran, leaving Logan there alone.

"LIAR!" Logan shouted. The door opened, and sure enough all that Kendall and Carlos saw was an arm that whisked Logan away.

"Now, to that whole 'uh huh' thing. What does that mean?" Carlos asked Kendall again.

"I'm hungry, are you?" Kendall asked as they walked back into the elevator.

"Don't avoid the topic." Carlos stated. "What does that mean?"

"Why does it matter?" Kendall asked. "All that does matter is that you and me are together now. Shouldn't that make you happy enough?" Kendall stepped next to Carlos. "Or do we need to kiss this out?" Kendall flipped the switch to stop the elevator from moving.

"I just want to know that you care about me, that's why it matters." Carlos said. "I love you, but if you don't love me back then-,"

"It's not that I don't love you okay?" Kendall snapped catching Carlos off guard. "Can we just leave it at that?" Carlos slowly nodded.

"Kissing it out may help." Carlos said. He looked back at Kendall who grinned. "We're going to be in here for a while aren't we?" Carlos laughed.

"Hell yes." Kendall smiled and walked closed to Carlos and shoved his face next to Carlos's. "And if you want to do _more_ than kiss, we might be half an hour."

"Just kissing, I don't really want to do it in an elevator." Carlos looked at his surrounding and then back at Kendall's face. "Come here." Carlos smiled as the two met lips. For once there would be no interruptions for their make out. They ended up coming out of the elevator about ten minutes later, and went back to apartment 6G.

"Why are we here?" Carlos asked. "We just barely dropped Logan off here."

"I think they finished up for right now." Kendall smirked. For some reason Kendall knew where the key to the room was. He dug through the plant and grabbed the key and slid it through the door scanner. It flashed green and Kendall opened the door. Carlos and Kendall peeped in, but Kendall knew where Logan would be. They walked to the side of the apartment to the bedroom and found Logan asleep in it next to James. They were cuddling like they used to, with James having his arms wrapped around Logan. "Okay you two, wake up!" Kendall flashed the lights on. James and Logan both squinted. Logan shifted position and snuggled his head into James's shoulder. In response, James wrapped his arms tighter and held Logan closer.

"Turn off the light." James complained. "Loges is going to wake up."

"That's kind of the point." Kendall said.

"James!" Carlos shouted and jumped on the bed on top of James like a five years old. "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!"

"Missed you too buddy." James said. "Just don't come under the covers." James warned.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"What do you think me and Logie did?" James said.

"Cards?" Carlos asked. James pointed a finger at Carlos and curled it up, motioning for Carlos to come closer.

"We did the dirty, Carlos." James whispered. Carlos quickly got off of the bed after that.

"We sure did." Logan said and sat up and hugged James.

"Hey, why don't you tell Logan here the best part?" Kendall smiled and looked at James.

"Okay," James answered. He looked down at Logan. "So it's not a house, but what do you think about the apartment?" James asked.

"I love it." Logan said rubbing their noses together.

"Good, because I bought it." James said.

"You did what?" Logan shouted. "No way you didn't."

"Yes I did." James smiled. "I got Mama Knight to sign for it, and I'm using my money that my mom gave me to "get by"," James smiled. "Which is like 50,000 dollars." Logan hugged him tighter. "And I'm looking for another record company to sign me."

"Yeah, add me to that list too." Logan laughed a little. "I kind of quit this morning." He gave James a fake smile.

"I love you." James said and kissed Logan. Carlos gave Kendall a look.

"I love you too." Logan said back.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know that in your reviews I want to hear about James coming back, and Kendall not being able to say he loves Carlos back, but those are just some suggestions I guess. Thanks you for all of you that read and review my story.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dfghjkl: Well, I will definitely consider doing that, thanks for the awesome idea. Thanks<strong>

**Veryjaneeyre: I don't think you will have to worry about that Logan/Dak thing getting any bigger after this chapter…you'll see what I mean. As for Kendall, yeah I think he's scared of commitment too. Thanks**

**Lewkis: Oh stop, I'm not **_**that**_** amazing :D. But yeah, Kendall needs to fall in love already. Thanks**

**2NE1luver: It's all good that you didn't review. At least you reviewed the last chapter. I don't think I did good on convincing people that James was gone, so I brought him back pretty quickly. And agreed, Carlos shouldn't worry. Thanks**

**karineBTR: I think you're happy James is back, haha. Oh and stop, I'm not that great. Love you too. Thanks**

**Aqua786: In my time that I have been on fanfiction, the only two couples that bug me right now are Kogan (Over done SOOO much), and Jatie (What the fuck, since when did James become some creep pedophile or a child molester?). But I agree that Jagan looks better together too. Kenlos looks pretty good as well. Anyways, onto your review. I feel so honored, being the story with the longest one of your reviews; I really do like the longer ones. Anyways, I think that you're probably spot on as to why Kendall used to have so many one night stands. And as for James, I'm happy I brought him back, or this whole chapter would have been delayed. Anyways, after this whole huge message to you…Thanks**

**xXxPrinceTypexXx: Haha, doing the dirty. I learn so many sex terms from my family it's not even funny…wait, actually, it's hysterical. Thanks**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: Well, thank you for catching up on reviews. 1****st**** review, I think after being with James it might have turned him into a mini slut…haha. 2****nd**** review, I really do try my best to bring back in the funny factor of the story. But yeah, to be honest, not a lot of people were buying that James was gone, so I brought him back pretty quickly huh? Oh well…Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong> Oh guys, I got so many reviews about how awesome I am, and how amazing this story is and it feels good, thank you so much. Anyways, so I actually do have an inspiration for this chapter. Me and my two friends were talking during one of our classes and for some reason we got onto the topic of gay people, and my friend goes "Being Gay is not love! If you're gay, it's not true love, I'm sorry, but it just isn't." Ho-ho-ho-ho, I tried my best not to have a freak out on her at that moment; I would have been the cause for the next earthquake here. Ho, I really can't look at her the same again. Anyways, so this chapter was inspired by that…for some reason.<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours later and Kendall and Carlos had left James's apartment. He and Logan were still in bed and he was caressing Logan's arm softly while the two simply talking. They were sitting up and Logan would often from time to time try to get more comfortable, nuzzling his head in James's neck. They had been talking about everything from what they hope happens next to what their wedding day will be like.<p>

"Maybe we could like hang lights and have it be all dim…maybe we could have it at night so it's all dark and then light the walk-way with Candles." Logan smiled up at James.

"You're so cute when you're excited." James wrapped his arms around Logan's torso and squeezed a little. There was a knock on the door. "Okay, no, I'm not going to get it." James decided. "I don't want to leave you in this bed all alone."

"Aw, but it's okay, I'll be fine." Logan told him.

"No, not for you, for me. I might get lonely on the walk to the door." Logan laughed at this and pressed his lips to James's cheek. "Besides, I'm naked under these sheets. I would have to lug my stuff off of the ground, get dressed, and by that time they probably would have already left and all that work would have been for nothing." James said. "Hey so, while we're here alone, do you want to make up for more lost time?" James bumped his eyebrows.

"No, not really." Logan shifted almost uncomfortably.

"Did you not have a good time earlier today?" James asked. Suddenly his voice started to hasten in worry. "Tell me what I can do, I'll do anything different, we can walk through it. You can tell me where you want to be touched, and where you don't want me to touch. Do you want to be the dominant one this time. I usually am, maybe you want to be." James stopped at a hurry and shot a look at Logan. "Was last time really that bad? What if you do whatever you want to me? We could get the whip cream and stuff again, or play sexy lawyer, maybe even doctor?" James's voice turned small and hushed. "I get really turned on when you wear you scrubs."

"No," Logan blushed. "Last time was amazing." James's face got relaxed. "And we can do Candlyland, or play doctor or sexy lawyer another day. I want to lay here in your arms with you and talk and cuddle and just be, I don't know, together. We spent almost all of the time you've been here sleeping because of doing the deed. I just, want to spend quality time with you that's all."

"Aww," James's pouted. "You know how much I've been wanting to play doctor. We haven't been able to do it yet." He turned on his puppy dog face.

"I know," Logan started. "But maybe you could wait till tomorrow, or even tonight. But right now I don't feel in the mood." James's phone started to vibrate. He groaned and grabbed it from off of the table.

"Can they not see that I am taking all of the Logan in that I can right now?" James asked. He put it on speaker so that Logan could here. "Hey Kendall."

"Hey," They heard the blonde's voice on the other line. "Were you two lovebirds too busy to answer the door?" James smirked down at Logan.

"Damn straight." James said, and Logan giggled. He bent down and kissed Logan…but for some reason the kiss felt different, almost…better. Logan smiled into it, not making it as good as it had been. All too quickly Logan felt James leave.

"Okay fine whatever," Kendall said. "Me and Carlos are going to the party down stairs. We wanted to ask if you wanted to come but…"

"But what?" James asked.

"But, it's a promotion for Big Time Rush. Gustavo's going to be there, and although he wouldn't want us too, we wanted to call you up on stage as BTR's new couple. Then, maybe if we regain some fans he would let you guys back in." Kendall stated.

"Yeah I doubt it." James scoffed at him. "I'm pretty sure Gustavo hates my guts."

"No he doesn't, but if you don't want to go, then never mind." Kendall said. Logan looked at James to see if he actually wanted to go. But James shook his head no.

"Sorry Kendall, you and Carlos are alone on this one." James said.

"Okay, then bye." Kendall stated.

"Bye," James responded and hung up the phone. "Can you imagine if we really did go?" James asked Logan. "Gustavo would have our heads on a stick, and then have crush Carlos's and Kendall's head under a rock."

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about Gustavo. I want to talk about us." Logan said. "Back to what we were doing…I just want to spend quality time with you, not just have sex all of the time." Logan reclaimed the topic.

"Okay," James sighed. "I get it, but you know what I don't get?" James asked.

"What?" Logan leaned back down onto James's chest.

"How there are so many people in the world, and I got with the best one." Logan looked up at James with a huge smile.

"Okay that deserves one of these…" Logan leaned up and kissed James again. But again it was different, he always kissed well before, but now it was just simply ridiculous. "Okay are you doing something different when you kiss me?" Logan asked.

"No, why?" James asked.

"I don't know, it just seems different…but better at the same time. Anyways, I got stuck with an amazing person too. Can I just ask how you started to like me?" Logan asked. "I just didn't seem like your type."

"Well, it kind of happened during the first night we slept together." James started. "I never really paid attention to you before that, but when we did it, there was just something special about it." James basked in the memory. "It was better than any other time I did it. And after that, I broke that rule just for you, and Kendall after that. But anyways, I saw you were starting to move on and…I couldn't take it, I started to care for you whether I liked it or not. So then I whisked you up, and here we are." James smiled.

"Oh please there was more to it after that." Logan giggled. "A LOT of bumps in the road after. So what were you thinking on the night on the balcony?" Logan wanted to hear about it so much.

"Well, I thought about how much pain you were in and I couldn't stand to see you in so much pain. I had to do something to get rid of it, or I couldn't have lived with myself." Logan felt James's hand slid into his. "You were so vulnerable, and the night after, I had a very long talk to myself." James smiled.

_James walked into his room after shortly carrying Logan into his room. _

_ "I feel really bad for him. He's in so much pain. No one should have even brought up anything that would have reminded him of his dads. Whoever it was, I hope they feel like a totally douche bag. I really do care for him. He's really cute too…all the time." James found himself gazing off into space. "You know, I see the way that he laughs and smiles when he's with Carlos…I want to make him smile like that, be the only one he can always talk too, be the one to kiss him at night…well, that settles it, I'm going after him."_

"I decided I would go after you. And when I got you into that bathroom, and you were so happy that I wanted to be with you, my heart just kind of fluttered and I was so happy on the inside." Logan blushed at what James had just said.

"Come on, let's get dressed, I want to walk around and explore more of the apartment than just the bedroom." Logan got out of the bed.

"Ugh, but I don't want to move." James complained. Logan jumped back onto the bed and kissed James's cheek.

"I love you." Logan stated with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm coming." James sprung up without a second thought. The two quickly got dressed and headed into the main room. Logan looked down at the party; they all seemed to be having an awesome time. Even Carlos and Kendall were partying, and easily hiding the fact that they were together.

"Aw, look at them." Logan saw Kendall and Carlos discreetly holding hands behind their own backs where no one was. The two quickly ran through the Tiki-fire-pole-lit walk away and ran down to the beach.

"Hope they aren't needed for the rest of the party." James's arms hugged Logan from behind and he rested his head on Logan's shoulder. "I think they'll be busy," James joked. "So what do you think about the place?"

"I already told you earlier. I like it. A lot." Logan stated.

"Good, because I want you to move in." James said. Logan grinned wildly and turned around, giving James a warm embrace.

"I thought you were never going to ask me. I was actually getting worried believe it or not." Logan let go of James and turned back around. "I'd love to." After that, the song "Take a Bow" came on, to which Logan gasped. "You know, when you think about it, this is technically our song."

"Ha," James faked a laugh. "Super Bass, but good try." Logan smiled at James's silliness. "The only thing we did was grind on each other." James turned Logan around and took his hands. "Can I have this dance?" He asked very irresistibly. Logan nodded. "I'll be a lot more gentle this time, I promise." James's arms rested on Logan's waste as they started to sway, while Logan's arms wrapped around James's neck. Their sway was at a very slow pace, and it made Logan happy, it was actually nice and touching to him. He laid his head on James's shoulder. "I love you." James stated and rested his head on Logan's head. They swayed to the rhythm and finally James looked deep into Logan's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm the one with the beautiful eyes." Logan said sarcastically. James stopped the sway right after hearing that.

"You are." James told him. His hand found its way onto Logan's chin and lifted his head up. His other hand pulled Logan's back towards him and he guided Logan into a kiss. This kiss was _definitely _different. It was soft, lips pressed against lips, but there was so much more feeling in it than that. It was almost as magical as flying, no, better than flying.

_Don't end. Don't. End. _Logan prayed.

They say that kisses can only be this magically when two people were finally where they were meant to be. From that point on Logan knew that this was where he wanted to stay in life, wrapped up in James's arms never to be let go of again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you all have cavities (Maybe even dentures) from how sweet this Jagan was. No, we are not done, Carlos still needs to get Kendall to tell him that he loves him. Anyways, other than that please review.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Carlos's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Karinebtr: So Logan and James, I try to make them the cutest couple ever, thank you. I've been trying to make both relationships different, but in this chapter they're very similar, so Kendall and Carlos will probably be sweet too. Thanks<strong>

**TakingAllYouDownWithMe: Well first off, thank you for your generous review of chapter 19 as well as 20. Not necessary but much appreciated. Well, for 19, I don't know if my story is perfect, but thank you for saying so anyways. (And your English is pretty good.) and for 20, I do like doing a lot of sweet stuff. Thanks**

**Aqua786: Okay so your review: Yeah I think for the Dak/Logan stuff, it'll probably be mentioned later on. And as for the difference in kisses, it's a good thing like with fireworks, the romantic song, it's a huge like chick flick kiss. Oh and Gustavo saying that "he would let them in the band" thing, that was just Kendall and Carlos hoping. And Kendall and Carlos, I explained why they aren't out yet in this chapter. And don't you worry about the whole band stuff, I have a plan. Um, now off topic stuff: I definitely get that BFF feel too, it's all good. See like when people like review or something and it's just like "great chapter" I sit there thinking…okay, thanks for letting me know. I definitely like it more when I get a feel for someone's personality, because then I can just to them and stuff, and it's all good. That kind of explains why your feedback stuff is like ten times bigger than everyone else's. Anyways, I promise that I'm not creeper, I live like in Utah. (My whole family agrees that it sucks out here, sorry if anybody's reading this and they live I Utah, but it does suck out here.) It's nothing but deserts and buildings, and nothing famous is done out here except like High School Musical and like 10 minutes of the third Pirates of The Caribbean (Not complaining I love that movie). And no, I've actually never been to a concert in my life; just because either no one comes here, or all of the big stars that do suck. So like me and my sister were planning to get Lady Gaga tickets because it would be awesome but then we never got them and she already came and went and stuff, and it was just sad. But back to what I was saying, the closest thing I ever came to a concert was like live TV or something. And it might not help that I never look for people that will come to concert, but you know, stuff happens. Anyways, yeah I'm jealous now, I want to go to a concert. Okay well I was going to start going on about Victorious, but I'll shut up for right now. Thanks**

**Velandrae: I love to write me some Jagan fluff, you've probably noticed that by now. And I think I will keep it happy for them until the end of the story, so that shouldn't be a worry. Thanks**

**Lewkis: Well you know, I like the fluff (as you can tell) and here's your Kenlos. Thanks**

**Veryjaneeyre: Well thank you, Jagan is my favorite after all, and I have a way to get them back into the band…just you wait. Thanks**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: Don't you fret, I most likely will write them playing doctor in a later chapter. So I got your back on that one. Thanks**

**Jazckson: Okay so your review on 19: Yes, agreed, Gustavo deserved it. And as for James and Logan being together again, I'm glad you like it. Now 20: You know, recalling the old days was never in my plans for this chapter, but it kind of happened anyways, my head's awesome. Um, yes Carlos and Kendall are hiding their relationship; it's explained in this chapter. Thanks**

Carlos woke up the next morning on the beach. He looked to the side of him and found Kendall under a blanket with him. The Latino smiled for a minute, but then thoughts started racing through his head.

"Kendall!" Carlos started pushing and pulling on his arm. The blonde boy woke up, but still had his eyes covered.

"What Carlos? It's like eight in the morning." Kendall whined.

"Wake up faster!" Carlos shrieked. "We're in a blanket o the beach…TOGETHER!" Carlos said. He ran his hands through his hair out of frustration.

"Why does it matter?" Kendall asked, still rubbing his eyes.

"We're in public!" Carlos groaned at the situation at hand. "What if someone saw us?" Carlos asked. "We could be done. James and Logan are already out of the band, we don't need to get fired too. My mom would yell at me too! She doesn't know I'm gay. She would kill me after because I lost my job. Oh my God Kendall, I'm going down the freaking drain!" Carlos was caught off by a kiss.

"Relax." Kendall stated. "Remember our secret hide out all of us found on our second day here?" Kendall said. "Well, we're here, and no one's going to find us. I'm a lot smarter than you give me credit for."

"Oh. Right." Carlos looked down at his feet, feeling a little dumb. "Of course, we probably would have noticed if someone found us." He felt Kendall's hand slid onto his own.

"Hey," Kendall said. "Don't you dare even think about feeling like a dumbass, or I might just have to convince you you're not." Kendall smiled deviously at Carlos, who couldn't stop staring at Kendall's lips. The blonde leaned over to the Latino and covered his mouth with his own. His mouth was warm, and the lips felt so good to Carlos. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Carlos let out a small little moan. The shorter boy felt Kendall's hand start traveling into his shirt. Soon Kendall moved his position and started to kiss on Carlos's neck. Slowly the boys both stood up, getting very into the kiss. Kendall shoved his other arm up Carlos's shirt and pulled it off over his head. Then, Carlos wasted no time in discarding Kendall's shirt too. Soon Kendall's hands grasped onto Carlos's neck, keeping him there as they started to walk backwards. Accidentally, Carlos fell onto his back, and Kendall tripped on top of him. They paid no attention to it and resumed tasting each other's mouth. Then, the waves came up and splashed onto them.

"Ho, cold!" Carlos screamed. "Do me on the waves Kendall!" Carlos said and started kissing Kendall and grinding up on him.

"Hot damn!" Kendall exclaimed. "You're a sexy beast Carlos." Kendall started to kiss any skin that he could find on his partner. The two rolled over and another wave came up. "Oh that is cold!"

"Do me!" Carlos demanded. They started to envelop each other's mouths once more. Kendall's left hand was feeling Carlos up and down anywhere he could, while his other hand roamed down into his pants and started to rub his ass. While sitting there getting rubbed, Carlos continued to grind up on him. The Latino then unleashed his hand down to Kendall's pants, undoing them. Suddenly, Carlos started to get further away from Kendall, trying to undo his pants. So the blonde grabbed his head with both hands and yanked his head down very hungrily. The Latino finally got his pants undone and started to pull them down a little bit, but stopped to enjoy the Kendall kisses.

"Let's see how fast we can get you out of these." Kendall grinned and immediately yanked Carlos's pants down to his ankles. "That was easy." He smiled. Carlos ignored his pants and started to kiss him again.

"I want you out of yours too." Carlos stated and pulled his pants down a little further. Kendall did the rest of the work and kicked them off of his feet.

"That feels so much better." Kendall said in a seductive tone. The two lunged at each other, not wanting to separate until they were done. Carlos's hands started to roam Kendall's body this time. The grinding continued as the waves started to become a little more fierce. "Ow, it got in my eyes." Kendall said. Carlos wiped a finger across his eyelids and continued to kiss him.

"Kendall, who many times have we had sex?" Carlos asked.

"Like maybe three times." He answered.

"Exactly, so I suggest you do me while you have the chance."

"Good idea." Kendall stated and launched himself back into Carlos's mouth. He rolled on top of Carlos and slowly lifted his leg onto his back. His first instinct was to pull his underwear off. So Kendall did just that, and yanked Carlos's under wear down. He turned the boy over, Carlos was a little confused because Kendall's dick wasn't wet yet, and his underwear wasn't even off. But Kendall took care of that, he stripped the underwear off and his cock was wet from the ocean waves. He thrust himself into Carlos, who let out a shout. The taller boy gave a thrust, and another moan came out from both of them.

"Kendall give it to me." Carlos said. Kendall smile and started to thrust harder and faster than before. Soon he got to his full speed and strength and they were shouting each other's names from the rooftops. They both came, and Kendall collapsed on top of Carlos. The two boys were panting after from all of the work. Kendall rolled off of Carlos, and turned his head to look into his eyes.

"I love you too." Kendall stated. Carlos's heart fluttered just a little higher, and he regained all of the energy he had prior, and swept Kendall into a hug.

_He said it, he said it, he actually said it!_

"I love you so freaking much!" Carlos shouted. He grasped on to Kendall very tightly. "So, should we get off of the beach, I'm pretty sure some people probably called about a disturbance." Carlos giggled.

"Yeah probably," Kendall smiled and laughed. They put on their clothes and went back to the room. When they got there they found Logan and James playing Just Dance 2.

"No Logan, I just want to have fun." James smiled.

"So looking like an idiot, that's fun to you?" He had a smile in his voice. Oh so true it was, they both looked like idiots while dancing to "Raining Men". Okay, well to be honest, Logan was the only one that looked like an idiot. You could tell that James had been playing this game too much. The two boys finally took notice of Kendall and Carlos in the room.

"Well didn't you two stay up late?" James teased them. Carlos and Kendall both got a blush on their faces.

"We're going to go to relax in our room okay?" Kendall said and grabbed Carlos's hand while going their room.

"Save some of it for tonight." Logan laughed as they closed the door.

"I'm finally rubbing off on you." James smiled at his boyfriend. "Come on, I want to do something." James stated. He paused the game and turned off the Wii.

"If you drive me to _another hospital_ because you want to play-,"

"No, this is something different." James said. He grabbed Logan's wrist and dragged him away.

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

Logan found himself being dragged off to the docks down the beach. They quickly got onto a boat, with a man who would drive them around.

"You got a boat?" Logan asked, his tone a little flat.

"No I got us a tour." James smiled, Logan still didn't look all that sold on the idea. "To spend some more time together…like you said." James saw the look on Logan's face and immediately felt like he had let him down. "I'm sorry, it was stupid." James stated.

"No it wasn't." Logan said and grabbed James's arm. "It's wonderful, just like you." He hugged James closely.

"Just drive us around the coast." James told the man. He nodded and started the boat. Soon they were moving and Logan didn't want to let go of James, he was too warm and cozy. "Hey," James caught Logan's attention. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Logan smiled very shyly up at him. The taller boy leaned down and the two met lips. It still felt very magical to Logan, he couldn't describe it. He rested his head onto James's chest, who was about to back away. "Wow no, don't move." Logan said. "It's cold." James looked down at him and then smiled.

"Here," James took off his jacket and gave it to Logan. Logan smiled graciously and put it on. "But we still need to keep hugging." James said very seriously and Logan giggled. "And you think I'm kidding." Logan rolled his eyes and hugged James again. "Come on." James said. "Let's go to the front of the boat." James wrapped an arm around Logan and guided him to the very front tip of the boat. He let Logan be in front of him. "Here, give me your hand." James smiled. "And close your eyes." Logan closed his eyes as he was told and gave James his hand. "Now step on to the bars." Again, he stepped up onto the bars beneath the railing and stood there, as he was told. "Now trust me,"

"I trust you." Logan laughed and rolled his eyes underneath the eyelids. James grabbed his arms and slowly started to lift them up.

"Okay," James said. "Open your eyes." Logan opened his eyes, just smiling and laughing.

"I'm flying James," Logan joked.

"I'm the kind of the world!" James shouted.

"Okay no not funny," But Logan was laughing. "Okay point A, wrong scene, point B, if this ship goes down I am blaming you!" The two got off of the railings and Logan held onto James tightly. "Maybe I should just throw my necklace overboard now! It would save me fifty years!" James smiled and held onto Logan just as tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked that little Titanic thing i added at the end. Anyways, please review.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jazckson: I'm glad my story made your day : ). Oh Titanic. You know, it was actually on abc family when I posted it. I didn't even plan that, but then again…what day isn't it on abc? Haha Thanks<strong>

**Dfghjk: I know, I didn't have enough writing time, but this one's longer. Thanks**

**Karinebtr: Oh shucks, I'm not that good : ). A lot of people are please that he said he loves Carlos, haha you're one of them. It's a good thing don't worry. I 3 your face too, Thanks**

**Velandrae: Spoiler alert for you, Kenlos will be freaking funny, and Jagan is going to be A LOT MORE ADORABLE…you'll see. Thanks**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: Oh-h-h Carlos haha, I just have to laugh now after I wrote this chapter. He'll never learn…it's a shame really, but a hilarious shame. I think I finally have his character down. Now I just have to get Kendall down and I'll be good. Anyways, the doctor scene may be next chapter, I had to do some special smut for this one, sorry, or I would have done it in this one. Thanks**

**Lewkis: I'm a genius? Obviously you don't know me in real life, haha. But thank you for making me feel good. Thanks**

**dnChristensen: Man when isn't that movie on abc family or something, haha. I didn't even plan that :). Thanks**

**TakingAllYouDownWithMe: Trust me your English is fine. If I can read it, anyone can, not a lot of things go on "Upstairs" in the brain department. You started fangirlin' huh? Haha love it! Thanks**

**Aqua786: Okay on topic: You know, I don't think I have ever made it through Titanic. I've seen maybe like each hour once. That's about it. But I know enough haha. And I just have to say, Carlos's mom…total bitch. And last thing…ew. I can never look at the ocean the same, ever again. :P. Anyways, off topic: Maybe they did film some of high school musical in New Mexico, but I thought most of t was done in Utah. And yes, Salt Lake City is the capital (Where I party and pump up the tunes). And no, no concerts for me…eff my life. Uh and I almost went to a Katy Perry concert, but I said no before I realized how much I like her music…sad day. Anyways, haha concertinity, love it! And yeah, all of the concerts go on maybe like 45 minutes from my house if you take the freeway. Anyways, I'm not that big on All Star Weekend, I know they're like Disney channel and stuff, but I know Adam Lambert and now I'm super jealous. Oh and yes, we'll definitely have to keep this going after this story ends, but hey, we found a new story to chat on, so it's all good. And oh, I hate it when my mom walks in on me too. So instead of letting her see, I close the window down and pull up a new page so it looks like I am doing something, instead of hiding something. It works really well. And Logan, Logan, Logan, for some reason I feel like they're probably all douche bags in real life. All of the hot guys are. Ugh, why? Why? Why? Well actually I have this super hot friend that's actually really nice, but it's too weird if I moved in on him…he's like my brother. Thanks**

* * *

><p><strong> So hey guys, I hope that this chapter is really a good one for you guys, maybe your hearts will fill with butterflies and rainbows and all that girly mama-jamma stuff. And I have a new story out called "If I Ain't Got You" if you want to read it (I know, self advertising, kind of lame) . And Yes I did get the idea from the Alicia Keys song. So please go check it out.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kendall entered the apartment to find James and Carlos talking to each other on the couch. He was surprised to not see Logan clinging onto James like a magnet.<p>

"Are you sure, I feel like I'm suffocating him?" James confessed. Carlos giggled and rolled his eyes.

"He's in love with you, every time I see him with you his smile gets that much brighter. The very second you walk into a room he jumps after you. You helped him feel closer to his dad by telling him what you said. That meant so much to him. I can tell how much he loves you. I've never seen two people so perfect for each other. James," Carlos started. "Do you love him?"

"Of course. He's everything I've ever needed, everything I've ever wanted. He makes my world spin. I can't even describe it. I've never felt this way with anyone else." James said. "Maybe it's just me, but he's perfect, and I don't deserve him."

"Bullshit!" Carlos shot up. "You don't deserve him? You don't deserve him huh? Well you know what, he knows you aren't perfect, and he still loves you. So even if you think you don't deserve him, he needs you. He always has and he always will." Carlos sat back down on the couch next to James. "So what are you waiting for? Run to him. Hold him, and never let him go." Carlos demanded.

"But what about all of the bumps in the road? It won't go perfect, and everything almost ruins us instantly. Every time we've had a problem, it whisks us away. What if another hooker shows up, and I can't resist? What if the new record company tells me I can't love my boyfriend?"

"You wouldn't dare cheat on him!" Carlos shouted. "Did you pay attention after that one time you slept with Kendall? You completely shut him out; you didn't want anything to do with him. You wanted Logan back and you chased after him. And that's the good thing about relationships, they strengthen over time. Do you realize what it would take for you to break-up right now? I've never seen you guys more happy." James started to sniffle and a tear slowly fell from his eye.

"I love him more than anything. If he died, I would…" James stopped. "I couldn't do anything."

"Exactly, so make sure he never dies!" Carlos smiled at James. "Protect him, kiss him, and cure all of his pains."

"You're right!" James was the one that shot up this time. "I'm going to march straight up there and I'm going to do it!" James said. "Thanks Carlos, later Kendall." James ran out of the apartment.

"Okay, what on earth was that?" Kendall chuckled.

"Skip it," Carlos smiled. "How's my Ken-ny Chesney?" Carlos held his arms out for a hug. Kendall smiled and ran straight to Carlos, getting wrapped up in his arms.

"I'm good now." Kendall smiled at Carlos and kissed him. "What are you doing babe?" Kendall asked.

"Well, besides giving James a pep talk, I'm trying to make Spaghetti." Carlos walked into the kitchen to where the water was boiling. "I am actually learning how to cook! Imagine that?" Carlos grew a huge smile.

"Oh really?" Kendall asked. "How confident are you?" He challenged.

"At least enough so that if you drop a match in the water it won't set on fire." Carlos smiled very proudly. "So far, it's going great."

"Really, let's test that theory." Kendall smirked. Carlos huffed, got the lighter, and stood next to the water.

"Observe." Carlos pulled the trigger and pushed the wheel forward, igniting the fire. And as unbelievable as it was, the water lit on fire. Kendall instantly tackled Carlos out of the way.

"What the hell?" Kendall shouted, while Carlos was screaming his head off.

"I am the _only _person in the world who can set water on fire!" Carlos yelled.

"What did you use?" Kendall yelled. He grabbed the sink hose and turned it on, spraying it all over the fire.

"The pitcher of water in the fridge we always have!' Carlos responded as the fire suddenly got bigger and seemed to get hotter.

"That's Vinegar!" Kendall yelled.

"No wonder I don't like water!" Carlos shouted. "But vinegar isn't flammable." Carlos said.

"Yeah, but I was using _distilled_ vinegar for a project!" Kendall yelled as the fire finally died down. "So no spaghetti tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Walk away." Carlos told him. Kendall laughed and walked into their room. The Latino walked up to the bowl on the stove. "Really!" He screamed at it, and then smacked the side of the bowl with his hand. Unfortunately, from being on the stove for so long, it was scorching hot. "MOTHER FU-," Carlos screamed and fell to the ground and grabbed his hand out of pain.

"What happened?" Kendall rushed back in and found Carlos squirming on the ground.

"GET ME SOME ICE!" Carlos yelled. Kendall rushed, grabbed some ice, put it in a bag, and handed it to Carlos.

"I'm calling Logan." Kendall dialed the phone. "Hey Logan, Carlos just got burned-,"

"HOLY MOTHER FUCK!" Carlos shouted at the top of his lungs.

"REALLY BAD," Kendall continued. "What should I do? He already has ice…what?" Kendall smacked the ice out of Carlos's grasp. "Logan says don't do that!...uh huh." Kendall grabbed Carlos and pulled him over to the sink. He shoved Carlos down a little bit, shoved his hand under the water, and ran some cool, but not too cool, water on it. "Okay thanks." Kendall hung up. "Okay, so he says to keep your hand above your heart level, and run cool water on it, but not freezing." Kendall said.

"That's why I have to kneel why my hand is in the cold water?" Carlos looked kind of pissed.

"And he said to call your doctor soon, but not as an emergency, it's only a second degree burn." Kendall informed him. "So, stay like that for like two minutes. You're not supposed to have it under there for too long." Kendall instructed and walked out of the room.

Pretty soon, the blonde came back in with a dishtowel. He grabbed Carlos's hand and pulled it out of the water to see how it was doing. "Okay some here." Kendall pulled Carlos away from the sink and onto the couch.

"Wait, it still hurts really bad." Carlos protested.

"Give me your hand." Kendall demanded. Carlos barely shook his head no.

"I don't wanna. It's gonna hurt." Carlos whined. So Kendall, being the leader that he is, grabbed Carlos's hand and wrapped the dishtowel around it. The pain still hadn't seized, and Carlos wasn't sure that the dishtowel was making anything better. Kendall curled up next to Carlos and kissed his cheek.

"All better right?" Kendall asked. Carlos blushed and looked back at Kendall.

"All better." He agreed.

"I love you." Kendall smiled.

"Love you too." Carlos kissed the boy.

"So now," Kendall started. "What was James talking to you about?" Kendall asked with a smile.

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

James rushed into his apartment and found Logan just about to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked. The shorter boy had his first aid kit with him in his right hand.

"Carlos got burnt pretty badly; I'm going to go see how bad it is." Logan told him. The shorter boy kissed James's cheek and continued to go. "Love you, see you in a second." Logan passed by like it was nothing.

"Wait," James called for him. Logan slowly came back and looked back into the room.

"Yeah, what is it?" Logan asked. James was very hesitant at first, but then barely said.

"I love you. Bye." James said all too rushed. Logan smiled at him and continued down stairs. He closed the door behind Logan, locked it, and headed in their bedroom. He got on a pair on black dress pants, put on a red button up shirt, and threw on a black tie. After getting everything on, he went into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. Suddenly, he got a call. "Hello?" James answered.

"He thinks you're going to break-up with him!" Kendall shouted. "He said you've been avoiding him, your kisses seem too short, and he feels liked the last time you said 'I love you' didn't mean anything."

"I know, I know." James stated. "I'm working it out. Don't worry. I'm going to start setting things up right now. He's going to be so surprised, and so will everyone else!" James practically shrieked. "Can you stall a little longer? I want this to be as special as it can be."

"Sure. He's back, bye." Kendall hung up the phone.

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

Logan returned back to the room.

_Kendall and freaking Carlos kept me there until nine! Freaking nine o'clock! It was like five when I went down there._

Logan turned around and found the apartment dark. For some reason, Logan could smell pine needles. He loved that smell; it reminded him of his dad. Then, he noticed the candles on the ground. They were lighting a path that lead into the bedroom.

"James," Logan smiled at the very thought of him. He followed the candles into the bedroom, and found them leading off to the balcony. Logan smiled even wider and slid the doors open to find James standing there in his nice outfit. "Hey," Logan suddenly got butterflies, but they were nothing compared to James's.

"Hey," James smiled. "So I was talking to Carlos today about you…about us. I got to thinking of all the fun things we've done, and how much it means." He grabbed Logan's hand and placed it on his chest where his heart was. "Logan, you've changed me. I'm a new man now, and I can't see me with anyone other than you. Frankly, I don't think I deserve you, but if I can't have you, then I don't want anything in this whole wide world. You are the only thing I live and breathe for. So Logan Mitchell…" James bent down on one knee. He got a box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing an amazing sized ring. "What are you doing for the rest of your life, because I want to know…will you marry me?" Logan stopped to think about it for a minute, totally frozen by the surprise.

_What the heck? I thought he was going to break-up with me! Why is he…does it matter?_

Logan smiled

"Yes!" He said and kissed James. The firework feeling came back, and Logan gave a sigh of relief, as did James. "I love you so much!" Logan held James close to him. "Don't you forget that." Logan demanded.

"As long as you never question me wanting to be in a relationship again. I love you too." James kissed Logan again. James made the kiss more intense, hoping to make an impression. They kissed each other again, and again, and again. James picked him up and slowly walked towards their bed. He gently laid Logan on the top sheet. James swiftly pulled Logan's shirt off, and was already working on his pants. He undid the top button and started to unzip them when he started to lift Logan's leg. The leg wrapped around James's back as he slowly kissed Logan's chest. The taller boy pulled the jeans off and pulled his own tie off. Logan sat up and started to kiss James's neck while undoing the buttons on his satin red shirt. "Wait," James said. "You take me this time." James pulled their foreheads together.

"Okay," Logan answered, biting his bottom lip trying not to smile. They switched positions and James laid down on the sheets while Logan was sitting on his lap. He started to kiss James while one hand was tracing his muscles and the other one was undoing his pants. Soon, James's pants were off and his shirt was unbuttoned, leaving there only one thing for Logan to do. The boy pulled down James's boxers and slid off his own. James sat up, pulling Logan into some more heated kissing. His head snuck down, and before Logan knew it, his cock was being blown by James's mouth. "Oh James," Logan couldn't stop his hips from thrusting. After a few more seconds of sucking he pulled away, and looked deep down into Logan's eyes.

"You ready? Take me." James lied back down and lifted his legs for Logan to put on his shoulders. Logan swiftly went into place and slid into James. He kissed James's body one more time before he thrust into him. "Oh," James moaned. Another thrust happened, a little quicker and harder. "Oh Logan." He moaned again. "Really get me good baby," James said very seductively, which turned Logan on even more. Suddenly two more thrusts went. "Oh! Logie," His voice started to get louder. Logan thrust again, which just received another moan. James's moans were very sexy to Logan. The shorter boy wanted to hear more, he started to hump into him at an even pace, making James moan even louder. "Logan!" He yelped at the feeling. Yep, Logan definitely wanted more. He thrust harder and faster than before, suddenly getting close to his max speed and strength, which felt amazing to him. "Oh Logan!...Oh Logan…Logie…Loges!...Loges…AH AH! AH…LOGIE!" James shouted as he reached his climax, his finger clenched onto the bedspread as he came all over himself.

"HO!" Logan tried to keep in his climax, but he had to yelp a little at the amazing feeling. He let James's legs fall off of his shoulders and he collapsed onto his newly deemed fiancée. Logan kissed his cheek. "I love you." He told James, who hugged him closely.

""Love you too." He kissed the top of Logan's head. "Now let's get under the covers, I have a feeling we're going to be busy under there for the whole night." James gave a wink at Logan.


	23. Chapter 23

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are James's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dfghjk: Oh brothersister if they were like this in real life, I could die happy. Thanks**

**Karinebtr: Oh Kendall will take very good care of our little Carlitos, don't you worry, and James, what a sweet sweet child. Thanks**

**Velandrae: Oh dear Ghandi Carlos, it's so fun to write him. And that vinegar thing…totally something I would pull in real life haha. I'm happy Kendall's getting better though. Well, I'm think maybe like 2-4 chapters after this. Thanks**

**Lewkis: I tend to kill a lot of people, I've decided. I'll probably get hauled in and be thrown next to Lindsay Lohan. Only heaven knows how much she's been locked up. Anyways, I have a way to keep things going, don't worry. Thanks**

**HugeBTRHoAFan: Oh dude, if you just barely found this story…yeah, Jagan overload. I've tried to read like 22 chapters of a fic in one day, yeah, only got to chapter 9. I really need new reading habits. Let's see, Kenlos, I hope it's getting cute, and Jagan, oh I save all of my cutest ideas for these two…I kind of give Kenlos the scraps…sad day for them. Thanks**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: Adorable and steamy? Haha, remind me of Little Caesars "It's hot and ready to go". Haha, love it! To be honest, and to make Carlos feel better, it's probably something I would do. And I think the doctor scene will be next chapter. Thanks**

**Aqua786: Always start on topic? Sounds good to me! Haha something tells me Carlos didn't put much thought into what it smelt like. And I don't know if distilled vinegar is different. I was just looking for a flammable liquid that looked like water. Jagan, that breaking up thing was because James felt like he was suffocating Logan, so he was spending time away from him to give him space, instead of stalking him like a vulture. And you need to give me the link to that video, that sounds awesome! And the Proposal, I love the part where Sandra Bullock and Betty White are in the forest chanting HAHA! And well, we'll see as to the hook a reviewer up thing…I may have a plan (Doo-do-doo-do-doo-do) [puzzling noise]. Okay so off topic, I got burnt when I was little too! My uncle brought his bike to a family party in the middle of summer, and my knee leaned against it and the skin started to melt! I was nasty, they rushed my into that Applebee's like none other and put butter on it. I still have a scar from it like 11 years later. And I usually can't stand Disney singers, I can take some Nickelodeon ones like Victorious and Big Time Rush, and I can also take Glee. But besides that, no other shows. Oh and friends with benefits, haha, my friend doesn't like being "tied down" to one person, so there was this one kid named Bryttn (Yeah that's how you spell it, crazy right?) and they would like go off while we were playing night games to go and kiss. So one time he asked her if theyw ere like boyfriend and girlfriend now and she said they were friends with benefits…they ended shortly after she staretd to flirt with other boys when we went to go and see Apollo 18, ahahaha. Thanks**

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos were casually talking to each other, minding their own business, and discussing Carlos's wounds.<p>

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked. "We really should take you to the doctor's," He examined the burn.

"No," Carlos said. "They'll give me shots and probably mess with my skin, and…ugh." Carlos shook his head. "I can't do needles Kendall, I just can't," The smaller boy held Kendall close.

"Okay, if it makes you feel better, I'll try to be in the room with you." Kendall smiled to the Latino.

"No they only let family in the rooms," Carlos stated. "Wait, you could be my brother!" Carlos jumped up and down. "Okay your name can be Phil, we live in San Francisco, and we have three dogs. You're there with me because our parents are out of town. Now, I got this wound because I accidentally leaned on a hot dog stand and burnt my hand on the grill part." Carlos figured the plan was full proof.

"Carlos, there's no way I can be your brother." Kendall told him. "Reason A, I couldn't keep my hands off of you, and reason B…well I'll let the _Latino_ figure that one out." Kendall waited for Carlos's light bulb to shine.

"I still don't get it," Carlos said and Kendall palmed his own head.

"_Latino_," Kendall moved a hand up and down in Carlos's direction. "_Caucasian_," His hand shifted over to himself.

"I could be adopted." Carlos smiled and Kendall laughed. "But if you're not going than neither am I." Carlos stated.

"Come on," Kendall grabbed the car keys. "We'll figure something out when we get there." He pulled Carlos to his feet and the two started to walk for the door, when they heard a knock. They opened it and found James waiting patiently.

"Hey," Carlos greeted.

"Hi," James smiled and waved, and then he took notice of the keys in Kendall's hand. "Am I stopping you from something because I could come back later?" James said.

"No actually, me and Carlos need to talk to you." Kendall stated. "Come and sit down on the couch." James did as he was told, and sat down on the couch.

"So, what's going on?" James asked. Kendall and Carlos looked at each other, motioning for each other to tell it.

"Okay fine," Carlos told Kendall, and then turned to James. "So we got a call from Gustavo last night, he said he tried to call you but your phone was off. Anyways, he was talking to us about Big Time Rush and how fan ratings have actually gotten lower than before. Apparently, some people don't like you and Logan together, but more people liked it when you were still in the band." Carlos stated. "So he wants to offer you and Logan your jobs back." Carlos said. "You can act like a couple, and one more demand you want if you'll come back. What do you say?" Carlos asked.

"I'll take my job back if Logan comes with me." James smiled. "But my other demand…hmm, I want me and Logan to have a duet on the album, just one." James stated.

"Yes!" Carlos jumped in the air. "Okay, call Gustavo and tell him you're back in." Carlos handed James his cell phone. The taller brunette walked into another room and started the call.

"Okay, we should get on our way to the hospital," Kendall said, and grabbed Carlos's wrist.

"No, I don't want to." Carlos complained.

"Come on," Kendall started to drag him away, but heard another knock on the door. "Seriously, we have to explain all of that to Logan too?" Kendall asked, and opened the door. Sure enough it was Logan, who looked sadder than ever. He was actually trying to hold back tears, you could tell, but one wrong move could set him off easily. "What's wrong?" Kendall asked and pulled Logan into a hug.

"Come here," Carlos hugged Logan, who completely ignored the question.

"I haven't seen James all morning; do you know where he is?" He was even closer to the brink of tears, if that was even possible.

"Yeah, he's in the other room talking to Gusta-,"

"I need my James," Logan completely cut off Carlos, and let a tear fall from his eye. Soon, James entered the room, and hung up the phone. He noticed Logan, and smiled at first, but then saw his face.

"Oh no," James felt his heart sink a little. Logan broke away from Carlos and Kendall and ran straight into James's arms.

"I'm sorry!" Logan stuffed his face into James's chest.

"I take it she said no." James assumed, very sad now, but James wasn't usually a very big cryer. Logan nodded a yes into James's chest. Sadly, Logan wasn't 18 yet. Everyone else in the band was, but you need your parents' permission to get married if you're under 18.

"I'm so sorry," James felt his T-shirt get wetter and wetter.

"It's okay, we'll just wait until you're 18," James said. "I'll do anything I can to make you feel better." James stated. Logan was in need of someone to care for him right now, for someone to love him, so he told James,

"Just hold me," And James did just that. He picked Logan up and carried him into their old room. Softly, he sat on the bed, and lied back, putting Logan on his lap. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around James and held him tightly. "Closer," Logan begged. James curled up around Logan and pulled him closer. "Closer," Logan said again. James tried to pull him in tighter, but couldn't really get physically any closer. So Logan decided to lay his head down on James's shoulder. "Closer," Logan demanded. James would do anything to get Logan to feel closer. He wanted Logan to know his love for him. He felt like he hadn't expressed it enough. James bent his head down and started to kiss Logan, giving him the most careful kisses. Logan's lips were soft and puffy, but oh so caring. He kissed him over and over again, trying anything to make the tears stop.

"I love you," James stated between kisses. "I'll wait for you if it takes two to two thousand days. You need to know that I'm here for you." James continued to kiss him. He hoped that every kiss would help the pain go away, at least just a little bit, maybe even just numb it for the moment. He needed to make the tears stop; he hated seeing Logan in pain. James had now realized he had tears of his own trickling from his eyes. He was just as sad about this as Logan was.

"I know you love me. And I know you're there for me." Logan stated. "But you need to know I love you, and I promise it won't take long. My birthday's next month, and I really want you to spend the rest of my life with me." Logan grabbed onto to one of James's hands.

"Logan, I'll try my best, but now that I think about it, I may not be able to wait a month." James said. "I want you, and I want you now… you're my one true love." James stated.

"Well my mom doesn't think we should be together." Logan said.

"Why did she say no?" James asked.

"Well, for one thing, she never knew I was gay; two, you were always a bad influence on me in her head; and three, I'm way too young." Logan said. "She also mentioned…never mind." James was caught off guard, what did his mom say? Could it have really been that bad?

"What'd she say Loges?" James's hand's started to caress his arm and back.

"She said…my dad would be disappointed in me." That's when the tears really broke loose. Logan completely fell apart in James's arm and clenched his closer.

_That bitch said what?_

James felt the anger surge through his veins.

"Logan, give me your phone." James demanded. Logan shook his head no. "Logan, give me your phone." James demanded again. "Logan…give me your phone." His voice was very angry, but Logan refused once again. "Ugh," James grunted and shoved a hand in Logan's pocket and ripped his phone out of it. He politely shoved Logan off and called his mom. James decided it would be best for everyone if he were to take this call in Carlos and Kendall's room.

"Carlos, come on, your hand has blisters on it!" Kendall kept trying to pull Carlos to the car. Logan entered the room shortly after that, wiping what was left of his tears away.

"Hey, are you doing good?" Carlos asked. Logan sighed, and shook his head no.

"I'm doing better, but not good yet." Logan seemed very depressed. "My mom said no to letting me marry James." Logan stated.

"What?" Carlos shot up. "She has no right to say no. I mean, James's mom would probably fly you to the state where it's legal, fly you back, and grab some snacks along the way. His family loves you, and would do anything you guys need; your mom wouldn't even need to lift a finger. I mean really what is-,"

"She didn't know I was gay." Logan cut him off again. "She thinks James is a bad influence, and that we're too young. She said some other things too, but they weren't important." Logan lied. It was very important that Logan thought that his father would be disappointed in him. Most of his goals in life were set just to make his father proud. Logan made it his life plan to make him happy a month after he died.

"Oh," Carlos stepped back. A huge lump formed in his throat, he was seeing his future in the present. His immediate reaction was to grasp onto Kendall. So he did. "Kendall, I need to tell you something later," Carlos told him, to which the blonde nodded.

"Well I don't care what you think. Do you have any idea what that does to our little Logan?" James entered the room. "…oh really, because last time I checked, Logan cried out on the patio for a whole night just at the thought of his dad…and where were you, yeah that's right, nowhere near our Logie…no I will call him my Logie, okay, you can't stop us from getting married in a month…I'd like to see you try to take him from me, he has a job here again, and you clearly don't know Gustavo if you think he'll let you." James was obviously in a very big argument with Logan's mother. "Well you know what? Maybe my family is better for him anyways, they actually accept him for who he is, and will tell him how happy he would have made his father!" James had finally gotten to a yell. "So go fuck yourself lady! Logan deserves better!" James slammed the phone shut and gave it to Logan. Carlos and Kendall stood there for a second, frozen, but then busted out in laughter.

"That was awesome James," Carlos smiled and playfully punched James in the arm. James looked over at Kendall, who was fake crying.

"You've learned so fast," He hugged James. "I'm so proud!" His head turned to Logan, who had a pale face on now.

"What did you do?" Logan asked. "My mom will never let us get married now!"

"I know," James stated. "But no one, and I mean NO-freaking-ONE, makes you feel that way without going through me first. She got what she deserved and I hope she feels like the biggest bitch right now." James grabbed Logan and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Don't you think that may have been a little over-protective?" Carlos asked.

"No," James answered. "I'm defending Logan so he feels the best he can." James looked down at Logan and hugged him from behind. "'Cause he's perfect." Logan was now blushing. "And he's mine."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it. Please review from…well anything really…it could be you being mad at Logan's mom, talking about how good of a boyfriend James is, if you think he's over-protective. OH BUT I would like for you to guess what song they'll do a duet to. Hint: It's usually a solo, and has been sung by Beyonce, happy guessing .<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are James's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Karinebtr: Oh, trust me, I would LOVE to have James too. And you will see what Carlos tells Kendall. Thanks<strong>

**ThisHendersonChick14: I'm sorry, but all things must come to an end…sadly including this story (Tear). Uh, James…yeah more boyfriends should be like that. Thanks**

**Velandrae: Jagan Heaven, it's beautiful this time of year huh? Okay and the mom, totally hate her, and I freaking wrote her…maybe I'm getting too attached to this story haha. And that Carlos part with his parents, was actually what they were going to talk about. But no, he's not out to them. Thanks**

**Lewkis: James, overprotective, but not too overprotective (if that makes sense at all…). And I'm glad you find it adorable. Thanks**

**Scarlett: James is very sweet, agreed. And heck yes JAGAN FORVER! I love it too! Thanks**

**TakingAllYouDownWithMe: You're back! Okay, Logan's mom…total bitch, agreed. And about the Carlos thing, it'll be brought up next chapter. Thanks for actually guessing a song, most people didn't, but sadly none of those were right. Thanks**

**Aqua786: Don't worry about getting mentioned, I have my ways girl, I got your back. And Gustavo, it's about time right? Haha. And yeah, I was thinking about saying that Carlos was 17 too, but I decided against it, because I feel like Logan's a young, young genius. But I do agree that Kendall and James are definitely older, and that Carlos and Logan should be younger. Okay and for the song…1+1…nope…and Listen…I apologize again to you…in advance…you'll see. Now to the off topic. Yeah, my skin was pretty nasty, and although you can't see the scar that much it's still there. Okay so my favorite old TV shows of all time, are like the Nickelodeon 90's like the Amanda Show and All That and Kenan and Kel and movies like Good Burger too. Oh I love them! And btw, it totally made my day that you guessed he was blonde, because he is! And like he is the prissiest person ever! Anyways, am I popular? It depends on your point of view. I feel like I annoy popular people, but if you're not popular you'd probably love me. So in a way, I'm popular with the unpopular people…if that makes sense. And yeah she's kind of a skank, but she's my skank. Thanks**

**Jazckson: Yeah I'd say that James found a whole new side of Logan to love in this chapter. But yeah, James is so good to Logan! I love that you think it's so sweet and that it's awesome. Thanks**

**Kaylaschmidtmaslow: See I would do this chapter with James's mom and dad's reaction, but he's over 18 and he doesn't need his parents' permission unlike Logan. But I may have him tell them next chapter and have them talk to him about it. But thank you for reading from the first chapter. Thanks**

* * *

><p>James had been having a particularly hard time ever since yesterday. He wasn't cracking jokes, flirting up a storm with Logan, or even smiling for that matter. All of those things bugged Logan pretty bad. He loved James's jokes, and he adored it when James flirted with him even though he didn't have to. However, not smiling was Logan biggest pet peeve. James had to show off that amazing smile to the world and make Logan's day the very second he walked into a room. So Logan set a goal. He was going to make James smile today, whether he liked it or not.<br>James had just gotten back from running and was now in his room, working out his abs.

"Hello, how are you today?" Logan entered the room and said in his best doctor voice. James's head peaked up from his sit-ups.

"Hey babe." James got up and went to go kiss Logan. Sadly, the shorter shoved him away.

"I don't know what kind of office you think I'm running Mr. Diamond, but here in mine we don't make those kinds of friends." Logan gave him a fake smile. "Now, if you'll step into my office, I'll be with you momentarily." Logan patted the bed. James almost gave a smile, but it still didn't crack open, even in the slightest. After a few minutes of waiting, Logan came back into the room dressed in his green scrubs.

"Hey doctor." James winked and husked his voice to sound very seductive.

"Hello, I understand that you are here for an…injection?" Logan asked, and James's eyes went wide and he licked his lips. Logan looked very sexy in his scrubs; with his new hair style that leaning more forward than was usual, but not too far. His scrub legs were rolled up just above his calves, and you could tell Logan tried to find a smaller size, because it was squeezing his chest perfectly.

"Mmhmm," His tone was trying to continue with the seduction. James stood up and pressed his chest against Logan's, invading his personal space. His right hand found its way to Logan's butt and squeezed it while he made another sexy noise. "Yes please." James finally answered his question. "Should my mouth be wet for this?" James smirked, and Logan just walked away.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Mitchell wouldn't approve of this behavior." He said, and started stretching his arms out. "He always says that the patients need to be in their bed, having a pleasant time, relaxing."

"Well," James thought for a moment. "Dr. Mitchell doesn't have to know. And the only way I can be in that bed having a pleasant time, is if you're in it with me. Also, nothing's going to calm me down, until after I get that injection." James pulled Logan into his body by his hips. "And trust me; we could be having an _amazing_ time."

"Mr. Diamond, sit down on the bed." Logan slightly shoved him away. "You're procedure is about to start." James nodded, and sat down on the bed, taking his jacket off. "So, to start, if you could remove the article of clothing where the injection occurs…" Logan stated. James, without a second thought, unbelted himself, and shook his pants off…probably in record time.

"Okay," He said. "Now what?"

"You know, there's still something in the way…" Logan pointed to James's underwear. James grabbed his boxers and immediately ripped them off, literally ripped them in two to get them off.

"Okay, now when's it starting?" James questioned, very eager. Logan leaned on the bed.

"Well, I have to check and see if you are in the right state of body." Logan said. He grabbed James's rather huge cock and gave it a few quick and hard thrusts.

"GOD-DAMN-IT-LOGAN, DO ME!" James yelled, not able to hold his patience. Logan looked up and James, with a rather puzzled expression.

"Sorry, Logan Mitchell is out of the office today," The smart boy was very capable of playing games. But nevertheless, he pumped James a couple more times, making him moan.

"Fine, doctor, please get the injection over with." James pleaded. Logan nodded, and climbed onto the bed. His hand grabbed James's chest, and forced him to lie down flat on his back, while Logan sat right below his erection.

"It'll take time," Logan teased. "But first I need to test some more things." Logan's hands played with James's shirt and pulled it off over his head. "Let's see what these are like." Logan's hand grabbed and twisted James's nipples, which made him yelp a little. "They see fine, let's test your mouths temperature." Logan lifted a hand up to James's mouth and inserted three fingers in his mouth. Logan waited for a minute, looked at the time, and ejected them. "Perfect, now we may proceed," Logan stated.

"Damn I love your nerdyness!" James shouted. "Damn Logan, at least let me kiss you!" Logan gave him another puzzled look. "I'm sorry, _doctor_ let me kiss you." He replied kind of annoyed.

"We don't do that in this office." Logan smiled. "We aren't three dollar hookers here." Logan lifted himself up a little, and flipped James on his front. He inserted one finger, and wiggled it around a little. Soon, the second finger plummeted into James's hole and started moving around as well. "This next one may hurt." The 'doctor' warned, and inserted the last finger. "Now time to remove what's not necessary." Logan stated as he removed his pants and underwear. His fingers popped out of the hole, which was quickly filled with Logan's member. Soon, his shirt was off and he lied down on James's back, shoving his cock in as far as it could go. "It's time for the injection." Logan whispered into James's ear. But I'll need you to assume the dog position." James nodded and got up on all fours while Logan stood up with his cock still in James's ass.

"I'm ready." James said.

"Here it comes, but only in small doses." Logan smirked and humped into him, making James moan a little. A few more thrusts happened and James's head fell back in ecstasy.

"Doctor, give it to me good." He moaned and Logan continued to thrust in nice and slow. "But I'm not a baby, give it to me hard and fast." James stated.

"As you wish." Logan bit his lip and started to slam himself into James very quickly and hard. "Mr. Diamond, why so tight up?" Logan teased as he continued with a moan in his throat. James was moaning very loudly too. Soon, the thrusting became very difficult to stand once James's arms got tired.

"Oh doctor hurry," James pleaded, but then Logan started to thrust very hard and fast, faster than he had ever done it before. Maybe James liked this alter ego Logan better than regular Logan…not in the long run, he loved Logan, but it was nice to have him take charge and be such a sexy badass sometimes. After picturing the sexy Logan for a few more minutes in his head, and having his sweet spot hit, James came all over the sheets, and Logan came right after. The taller boy collapsed on the sheets, finally being done, and Logan fell on top of him. "So," James gasped trying to catch his breath. "Doctor…I never…got your…name." Logan looked over at James, feeling a little defeated since James hadn't smiled.

"Justin." Logan stated. "Justin Henderson."

"It was nice to 'meet' you Justin." James stated. Logan suddenly plopped off of James and went under the covers. "What? Am I not comfortable enough for you?" James asked, and slid under the sheets with Logan.

"No James," Logan sighed. "It's just, you haven't smiled ever since you heard my mom say no, and I just want to see you smile again…it means the world to me." Logan shrugged.

"Oh please," James grabbed onto Logan and pulled him against his chest. "If you want to make me smile, you just need to kiss me." James said. "Guess you should have when you got the chance, but now I guess you just have to wait until I feel all lovey dovey again." James sighed. But hands grabbed James's face and pulled him into Logan's lips. The meeting felt amazing, and instantly sparked James to smile into it. "See?" James giggled. He wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled him close. So Justin may be better to have sex with, but Logan was better to love.

"James, just to let you know, this was kind of my apology for postponing the wedding." Logan stated, and snuggled up against James's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." James bent his head forward and kissed Logan's cheek. "You mean everything to me, and I want you to know, I'll do anything I can to get us married as soon as possible." James loved the warmth of Logan's body, it felt like home, and he knew that Logan was meant to be with him.

"Well, I want you to be very happy right now. Close your eyes, hold me in your arms, count to three, and let me do the rest." Logan smiled at James. The taller boy closed his eyes, felt Logan turned around in his arms, and thought 1…2…3…

Soon, they were sitting there, kissing very slow and passionate. James hadn't noticed how much better there kisses had gotten until now. His had grabbed onto Logan's hair, not letting him leave for anything in the world.

"I love you so much," James snuffed in between breaths, and grabbed onto Logan rather viciously. "I know we just did it, and I really should be feeling this good again but, please let me fuck you as hard as I can. I don't want to hurt you, but right now I can't control it." James clenched onto Logan even tighter, and just as the boy was about to nod, his phone started to ring. His eyes were still closed as he tried to blindly grab it. Eventually he did, and answered it.

"Yeah," Logan gasped between the kisses. "Hey Dak," Logan felt James's tongue intrude on his mouth. "Mmhm," Logan moaned at the feeling. "What…do you want?" There was heavy breathing on Logan's line from the kisses. "Yeah okay…I'm sorry but…I already have a man…you came too late…" James started to kiss on Logan's neck, turning him madly on. "BYE BITCH!" Logan yelled and threw his phone on the ground. James grabbed Logan and invaded his space every which way he could. His hand was grasping onto Logan's thigh while the other one was holding his shoulder close. His face was obviously linked to Logan's too as they curled up into the sheets.

"What…did…Dak…want?" James asked. Logan had completely forgotten already and just kind of shrugged.

"What does it matter…I love you…and I'm with you." Logan grabbed onto James and attempted to pull him closer.

"Poor lonely people…" Logan started to kiss on James's neck too, making it very hard for him to concentrate. "SCREW THEM LIKE I'M ABOUT TO SCREW YOU!" James grabbed Logan, and the two fell underneath the sheets, not coming out for another few hours probably.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm saying probably like two chapters after this one, and you'll see what Carlos tells Kendall. And I'm sorry for all of you that guessed a Beyonce song; I changed it to a Whitney Houston song, but please guess anyways. I apologize to Aqua786 especially, because it <strong>_**was **_**going to be "Listen". Anyways, I'm sorry, and please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jkl: I love James and Logan, all I have to say :). Thanks<strong>

**Scarlett: Aw thank you, and here's more.**

**TakingAllYouDownWithMe: Yes, Fangirlin' the sequel is what we can call it. And your Kenlos is on its way.**

**Jazckson: Oh yes, it'd be very steamy in that room haha. The only people in real life that have alter egos (That I know of) are Beyonce, Nicki Minaj, and my friend's mom :). Thanks**

**Aqua786: Oh Doctor Time…that is some nice action right there haha. Oh god I laugh at my jokes, I'M SUCH A DORK! Oh yeah, trust me, I might have had him get like hit by a car if he would have really cheated on Logan. Yeah, you are good at guessing, but sadly in this chapter you were wrong. I got this song from a girl named Melanie Amaro (She's on 'The X Factor' and she sang it. She's my favorite and I hope she wins but it comes on tomorrow, I think, on Fox at like 7. So you know if you want to check her out or just like youtube her after that'd be cool. But if you don't want to that's cool too.) Oh and Dak's not going down without a little-NASTY-somethin' somethin'. Okay and onto the 90's nick shows, teen nick freaking had an AMANDA SHOW MARATHON ON SUNDAY, I MADE MY LIFE COMPLETE! Thanks**

**Karinebtr: Oh trust me, I prefer Logan too. Oh and your Kendall and Carlos talking will come up. Thanks**

**Lewkis: OHH James and Logan 3. Anyways, the smut in this chapter isn't all that beautiful though…once you read you'll get it. Thanks**

**Nerdy-Mochi22: Oh Carlos is so silly, Love him. OH and James, he's such a good boyfriend to Logan! Oh I love them! Oh yeah, and his mom is a total bitch! OH DANG IT! I SHOULD HAVE WRITTEN LIKE A MENTION OF YOU LAST CHAPTER, UGH! Anyways, are you serious, this is the first "injection" you've read. I mean I haven't read it before, but I imagine that a LOT of doctor scenes would be like that. Oh well, anyways. Thanks**

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, I'm sorry if this feels rushed, but it's because I had to cram all of this into two hours of writing so…Anyways, this is aimed to be one of the sadder chapters, fair warning. I don't expect many of you to enjoy it, but please review anyways.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Carlos pulled Kendall aside and into their room after hearing the news about Logan's mom. His breathing was faster than it should be and Kendall could feel his hand tense up. <em>

_ "I'm sorry I haven't told you yet Kendall. I really am." Carlos had a pleading look on his face without even telling Kendall why he was worried.  
>"Carlos what's going on?" Kendall asked, raising his eyebrows. He grew worried wondering if he had done something. Maybe it was offering to cook him spaghetti after what happened the other day.<em>

_ "I haven't told her!" Carlos plunged himself into Kendall's arms. "I've tried to tell her I really have. But whenever I get the nerve too, I'm always reminded of what will happen. I constantly worry if she'll accept me!" Carlos's grip clenched onto Kendall like none other. _

_ "Wait, who haven't you told?" Kendall asked, his eyes growing even wider than before. He felt Carlos's eyes get wet on his shirt after a moment._

_ "My mom…" Carlos said depressed. "I haven't told her I'm gay. I never have, and I probably never will…if I get the choice." Carlos confessed. "I'm so sorry Kendall." Carlos buried his head into Kendall's chest. "I love you, I really do, but my mom might not love that very much." _

_ "Carlos-Carlos-CARLOS!" Kendall cut off his rambling. The Latino jumped at the shouting, but it did get his attention. "It's okay that you haven't told your mom yet. I don't love you any less because of it. I really just want you to be happy. You make me happy when you're happy. And plus, it just makes me think you're ten times stronger than I already thought that you were." Carlos grinned at Kendall, who then kissed him very softly. "We'll get through this, don't worry." Carlos rested his head on Kendall's shoulder now, giving a sigh of relief. _

_ "I love you." Carlos stated, sighing even bigger now._

_ "I love you too." Kendall said, griping him with one hand and rubbing his back with the other._

Well that brings us to here, where it's late at night, and James and Logan are close to going to bed. James didn't know what was up with Logan. He had been mute the entire day and seemed to not care about his phone or anything. But truth be told, Logan wasn't okay. He had been thinking about his dad more and more each day. He wanted nothing more than to be closer to him, just to maybe feel like he touched his dad again. Logan was now out on the balcony, looking over the Palm Woods, staring up at the stars, hoping his dad could hear him.

"I know you're probably not listening to this." Logan gulped and took a breath. "But if you are, I just want you to know…it's days like these that make me wish you were there to watch me grow up." Logan felt his eyes get wet, he had just barely started and already he was crying. "I know that if you were, Daddy, you'd be proud of me. Proud of the person I've become." Logan looked up at one star that seemed to be shining brighter than the other stars. To most people it's called the North Star, but to Logan…it was his dad. "It's days like these that make me realize I'll never be your little boy anymore…just the son you left behind." Logan felt the tears slowly fall and trickle onto the railing. He missed his dad more than anything. He didn't know why now…Why was he crying now, and not eight years ago? "You were the best thing that's ever happened to me, and now you gone…I miss you." Logan swallowed his last words as he looked down to his feet. James's watchful eyes had caught a tear rolling down his cheek, and he instantly knew that Logan needed to be comforted right now. He opened the sliding glass door and strolled up behind Logan.

"Hey." James gave him a very soft and heartwarming hug. "I love you." James put more meaning into these words than usual. He turned Logan around, and his heart broke at Logan's sad face. James had to try something…anything to make him feel better. He leaned in close to kiss Logan, but was shoved away.

"No James," Logan stated. "I'm not in the mood right now." Logan suddenly left, almost as if he was sick of James or something. The smaller boy strolled into their bathroom and curled up into a ball, and started to cry. James gave a sigh, knowing that if he went after Logan that he would only end up being annoyed by James. So he waited, but Logan was like that the whole night…

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

All four of the boys had gone to the recording studio the next afternoon. Today was the day they finished recording "Music Sounds Better with U" and James and Logan's duet. The four boys had just barely finished recording "Music Sounds Better with U". So James and Logan were left alone in the recording room while Gustavo talked to Carlos and Kendall about their pitch.

"Logan you were really upset last night." James brought up and looked over to his love.

"So," Logan stated very bitterly. "What makes you bring that up?" Logan had gotten barely any sleep last night and was cranky as Hell. Even when James tried to cuddle with Logan, the smaller boy would just shrug him off. Also, by the look on his face, you could tell he had cried through the whole night.

"Well, you're my boyfriend…my fiancé…do you want to talk about it?" James asked, trying to make Logan like him today. "I think it'll make you feel tons better." James stepped up to Logan, who still looked very pissed off. "What about a hug?" James asked and held his arms out for Logan.

"I'm not in the mood, James." Logan's eyes turned into daggers and stabbed into James.

"What's the matter with you?" James questioned. "Lately you've been denying me. Last night you didn't want to kiss, or hug, or cuddle. And look at you today, you're the exact same. What's wrong, did I do something?" James stepped closer to Logan.

"Nothing!" Logan shouted. "You didn't do anything! Now can we just move on?" Logan looked through the glass and tried to catch Gustavo's attention. "Let's get this over with; I want to get home as soon as possible. And just letting you know, I'm sleeping at Kendall and Carlos's tonight." Logan gave him another bitter face and looked back at Gustavo. James's hands flew up and he stared into space, not knowing what he had done.

"Are you on some kind of period I've never heard before, because you never act like this?" James stated. "What's wrong with me, I've been nice. Do you want to break-up or something?" James stared at Logan, who just stayed silent.

"Okay so what song are we singing?" Gustavo asked into the mic and looked at James.

"We're singing 'I Have Nothing' by Whitney Houston." James's voice was flat and was obviously irritated.

"Nice song-,"

"Let's get this over with." James cut off Gustavo's, maybe only, compliment he gave him. The piano started to play in their headphones

**Logan: Share my life, take me for what I am'**

**Cause I'll never change all my colors for you**

**James: Take my love, I'll never ask for too much**

**Just all that you are and everything that you do****  
><strong>**I don't really need to look very much further**

**Logan: I don't want to have to go where you don't follow**

**I won't hold it back again, this passion inside**

**I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide****  
><strong>**James: Don't make me close one more door**

**I don't wanna hurt anymore**

**Stay in my arms if you dare**

**Or must I imagine you there**

**Don't walk away from me**

**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**

**If I don't have you, you, you, you, you****  
><strong>**Logan: You see through, right to the heart of me**

**You break down my walls with the strength of your love**

**James: I never knew love like I've known it with you**

**Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to****  
><strong>**Logan: I don't really need to look very much further**

**I don't want to have to go where you don't follow**

**I won't hold it back again, this passion inside**

**I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide**

**Your love I'll remember forever****  
><strong>**James: Oh, don't make me close one more door**

**I don't wanna hurt anymore**

**Stay in my arms if you dare**

**Or must I imagine you there**

**Don't walk away from me**

**I have nothing, nothing, nothing****  
><strong>**Don't make me close one more door**

**Logan: I don't wanna hurt anymore**

And immediately form that line, Logan had started to think of his dad. It hurt him how much he missed him, and suddenly the lyrics came to life…but were all too real.

**Stay in my arms if you dare**

**Or must I imagine you there**

**Don't walk away from me, no**

**Don't walk away from me****  
><strong>**Don't you dare walk away from me**

**I have nothing, nothing, nothing**

**If I don't have you, you**

**If I don't have you, oh you**

After the recording ended, the smaller boy ran away and out into the hallways.

"Aw come on!" James cried to the ceiling and chased after Logan. Kendall almost followed him, but was stopped by Carlos. James dashed down the other hallways soon after and found Logan, who was sitting against a wall, crying again. "Aw Logie." James sat down next to Logan and wrapped an arm around him, but this time his arm was thrown off with quite a bit of force. "Logan! Stop rejecting me!" James shouted. "If you want the pain to go away faster than you need to let me in, Logan. I love you, and you're making it really difficult lately."

"No!" Logan lifted his face out of his hands. "You've grown too close to me, and I need to get away before you hurt me!" Logan jumped away from James. "So you know what?" Logan grabbed his ring and slid it off. "Take this back, I can't have it! Not anymore! My dad would be disappointed!" Logan threw the ring at James and sprinted away. Now it all clicked for James, Logan was crying because of his dad. Suddenly, reality sank into James, he had realized Logan left him…and probably for good this time…Carlos and Kendall rushed around the corner and found James crying, holding the ring as close to him as possible…

**XxBigTimeRushxX**

Logan had made it all of the way back to the Palm Woods before he finally couldn't take it any longer. He fell down to his knees on the second floor and started to cry.

"James…why did I leave?" Logan soon found himself questioning his own actions. Sure he couldn't let anyone close anymore after what had happened with his dad, but it hurt more not having James to catch him. Soon, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His heart jumped, he knew that touch, or so he thought. He turned around and was disappointed to see it was Dak.

"Loges what's wrong?" Dak ran a hand through Logan's hair very slowly.

"Nothing you can help me with, but thanks anyways, Dak." Logan wiped tears away from his eyes. But Dak's hand stayed and gripped onto Logan's shoulder, rather tightly actually.

"Come on inside my apartment, we can talk there." Dak said. "I have a trick to feel better, especially for your problems." Dak helped Logan up and guided him up another floor and into his apartment.

"Set your things down anywhere." Dak stated as he tossed the key onto the counter.

"I probably can't stay for long. I need to fix something." Logan stated as he tossed his jacket onto the couch.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take long." Dak flashed Logan a smile that was _almost_ as good as James's. He motioned for Logan to follow him, and so the short boy did. "Come in, sit down." Dak sat on his bedspread as he took off his shoes. Logan took a seat next to him.

"So you said you have a trick?" Logan asked, about ready to take anything that could help.

"Yeah, but take off your shoes," Logan gave him a questioning look. "Look, if your cooperate it's really fun and it helps me tons." Dak gave Logan that same smile. Logan thought it was weird, but took his shoes off anyways.

"Okay, now what?" Logan asked. Out of the blue, Dak jumped at Logan and gave him a kiss. Logan quickly shoved him off. "Dak, I love…James. Yeah, I love James!" Logan shouted at him. But Dak didn't care; he easily pinned Logan down and started to forcibly kiss him. His arms were much larger and one of them held Logan's arms away so that he couldn't shove Dak off.

"This is what bitch!" Dak started to get very into the kissing. Already a hand was playing at Logan's zipper. Soon, Logan's pants fell down around his ankles. "Let's play Logan!" Dak grinned wickedly and started to kiss his neck like a wild animal.

"Dak get off of me!" Logan shouted, trying to wiggle away, but Dak was too powerful. His grip tightened and pain shot through Logan. His arm was actually being squeezed so hard it hurt. That, plus Dak bit down hard on Logan's neck.

"Shut up!" Dak yelled and punched Logan's face with his free hand. This wasn't sex, it was rape! "Good boy." Dak smiled and kissed Logan's neck again, but this time pulled his shirt off. "You can see what could have been." Dak grinned. "And what now _is_."

"Hell no, I love James dickhead!" Logan yelled, and this time tried to use his legs to get Dak off, but to no avail. But it did earn him another fist to the face.

"I said be quiet while I fuck your ass!" Dak started to kiss on Logan's free skin. He quickly discarded his own shirt and undid his belt. His body was nothing compared to James's, but it was still built.

"No, get off of me!" Logan yelled, but this time got back-handed across the face.

"Shut. Up." Dak finished undoing his pants with his one free arm and pulled his pants and underwear down far enough to reveal his manhood. "You know what comes now, Logan, right?" Logan gulped, knowing that this wouldn't be fun. Soon, he got bite again in the neck, and suddenly flew over on his stomach. His underwear was suddenly gone, and something else was intruding.

"Dak get off! James'll-,"

"Shut up!" Dak shoved Logan's face into the sheets. "Last time I recall you and James were over. And talking about him just turns me off!" Dak thrust his hips rather hard, and Logan, not being prepared properly, went into a world of pain. Dak's dick was dry, so he had to shove it in, and Logan's hole wasn't wet either, so it was a forced entry.

"AHH!" Logan shouted from pain into the sheets.

"Shut up and let me do me Mitchell!" Dak didn't even make a slow start. He shot off going to speed of a bullet, which only harmed Logan even more.

"AHH!" Logan's blood curdling scream filled the apartment.

"FUCK LOGIE!" Dak yelled, feeling extreme pleasure. "You're so tight! I love that!" Dak started to kiss on Logan's neck again and slapped his side with force, which only made him scream louder.

"DAK YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Logan shouted.

"Fuck Logan!" Dak rolled his eyes and tossed his head back in pleasure. "Oh LOGAN! OH LOGAN! OH MUTHER FUCKER LOGAN!" Dak was nearing his climax, and Logan was losing his voice. "FUCK!" Dak finally finished and fell on top of Logan. He quickly got off of Logan, grabbed him, and threw him off of the bed and into the wall.

"Ah!" Logan shouted again. His whole side was in pain from the wall, his face hurt like nothing he had ever felt before, but worst of all Logan's hole was bleeding! Dak walked over to Logan and offered him a hand. "Get the Hell away from me!" Logan screamed and kicked at Dak. The taller boy giggled and kicked Logan square in the chest, knocking the air out of him. He bent down next to Logan's ear and whispered.

"Look, no one needs to know about this, Logan. I don't want to have to hurt you." Dak's voice faded away as he walked into a different room. Logan finally gathered what was left of his breath and grabbed his clothes. He threw them on, and barely stumbled to the door, getting out of there as soon as possible.


	26. Chapter 26

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

* * *

><p><strong>TakingAllYouDownWithMe: Well, I updated faster than usual lately, but yeah Dak is a total Bitch, and even I feel bad for Logan. Thanks<strong>

**Karinebigtimegleek: Oh you'll see what happens, and I promise you, there will be a reward on Dak's head soon. Thanks**

**Aqua786: Oh yeah, that DakxLogan stuff…pretty harsh thing to do on my part, Logan's going to be sooo emotionally scarred after this. Hahaha, I was actually going to have James say something like "I know you're not on your period 'cause you're a guy, so what's your problem?". And remember, you can kill Dak and Logan's mom, but I haven't said that Carlos's mom rejected him, just that he's scared to tell her. OOH and X Factor, I agree that Stacy is definitely the best adult, uh I'll say that Marcus is the best boy, and I don't really care for groups so…and Melanie Amaro for the girls (But you know, of course I would say that). I'm not sure how I will get you mentioned yet, but I'll do it, don't worry. Thanks**

**Fghjkl: Don't worry, Logan will tell someone, Dak will probably get mugged or something, but I don't know about jail, and Logan will be hesitant on sex for a while. Thanks**

**Jazckson: Don't you worry, *pat pat* things will get better soon, I promise :'( . But anyways, yeah Dak is going to pay, I promise you. And Logan's smarter than to not tell anyone. Thanks**

**Lewkis: Yeah, that was a depressing chapter, and kind of nasty, but yeah, here's your more. Thanks**

* * *

><p>Logan limped down the hallway, not realizing how bad Dak had hurt him. His face was already starting to bruise, and so was his side. Not to mention that his chest hurt too, but his ass hurt more. The small boy knocked on the door of 2J, hoping that Kendall and Carlos were home. He thought about going up to James's apartment, but couldn't bring himself to face that yet.<p>

"Yes?" Kendall answered the door, looking kind of pissed off. "Oh, it's Logan…" Kendall said bitterly. "Look, we don't want you here. Carlos has used like three whole boxes of tissues on James, and you dumped him for a dumb reason." Kendall folded his arms and leaned on the doorway.

"Wait, James is here." Logan felt his heartbeat a little faster, and his breaths became uneven. "Can I talk to him?" Logan looked up at Kendall, and that's when the blonde noticed Logan's condition. His cheeks were indeed already bruising, and he was clenching his side rather eagerly.

"Oh my god Logan, what happened?" Kendall asked, suddenly turning nice.

"I…can't say." Logan looked down at his feet, disappointed in himself. "So, can I talk to him?" Logan looked up at Kendall with his big brown eyes. "I miss him like crazy. I shouldn't have dumped him, it's just…I've been depressed and the last few hours of my life didn't go as planned. I want him back. I love him." Kendall gave a little _aw_ and then remembered he was Kendall, the strongest one.

"I don't know." Kendall sighed. "Carlos…he's here, should we let him in?" Kendall called to Carlos. They waited for a moment of silence, when finally he called back.

"Yeah, James wants to see him." Carlos called back, and instantly Logan's heart sank. This couldn't be good. Kendall slowly stepped aside, and Logan slid in the doorway. The door to their old room opened, and James and Carlos walked out.

"Hey James," Logan barely waved his wrist.

"How could you!" James blew his top off on contact. "You meant everything to me! We were going to get married! After all of that time of saying 'I love you', it was all just a joke to you! _You_ always are the one to break-up with _me_! I never, ever, broke up with you! And when we did break-up, _I _always came for _you_, and _you_ never made an effort to come back! So how come I still love you, huh?" James watched as Logan flinched on every word.

"I'm sorry James…" Logan winced at James's first step towards him, but Carlos stopped James in his tracks.

"He looks like he's been having a hard time." Carlos whispered into James's ear. "Let _him_ come to _you_." The taller boy nodded as Logan looked like he was just beaten all over again.

"Logan, I can't see you in pain." James suddenly felt bad and tried to walk over to Logan, who flinched again. That was enough to stop James. "If I'm _that _painful to you, I'll go in the other room." James said, almost disgusted.

"Wait James!" Logan cried as he charged into James's arms. "I love you so much! I'm so so so sorry, and I shouldn't have broken up with you, I was just going through a hard time. Thinking about my dad and all got me worried about being too close to you, but you're the only reason I live! Without you, I have nothing." Logan stuffed his head into James's dark blue button up shirt. "I realized last night when something really bad happened to me that I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please forgive me…take me back?" Logan asked, almost pleading.

"Logan," James looked down at him. "You didn't even need to ask." James stated. Logan tried his best to do a smile, but he was still depressed that he couldn't tell anybody about what had happened. Logan thought very hard for a moment.

"Screw it, James I need to tell you something." Logan stated. "But, in private," Logan said, looking around at Kendall and Carlos. He pulled James into their old room, shut the door behind him, and guided James to the bed. "Please, just hold me closely," Logan stated, on the edge of tears. At the sight of him, James noticed all of his bruises and the tears in his eyes; it was like an abused puppy. James clenched onto Logan for the life of him.

"Okay what happened yesterday Logan?" James patted his back.

"So we broke up, and then I rushed back here." Logan swallowed. "But then I realized that I want you back, so I started on my way here. But on my way here I ran into…Dak." Logan shut his eyes tight. "He invited me to come in, so I did, then he told me to talk to him in his room, so I did. Then…he kissed me, but I didn't want to kiss him. One thing led to another and…." Logan stopped as the tears started to come out.

"And what Logie?' James asked with worry in his eyes. The brunet completely fell apart in James's arms.

"He…raped me…" Logan let most of his tears loose; it was hard to talk about. Remembering the events made Logan cringe. "That's why my face is bruised, my side hurts, and worst of all…he ripped my butt open by forcing his cock in."

"Wait, that bitch _raped_ you!" James shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'll kill him! He dared to even put a hand on you, let alone hit you! Once I see him, that pretty face will be-," James got off of the bed.

"No!" Logan shouted in protest. "He told me not to tell anyone, or I would get hurt even worse." Logan looked towards James, and pulled him back down on the bed. The taller boy wrapped Logan up in a very warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Logan. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll get you flowers, any of your little science toys, more chocolates, I could even make the stain sheets and rose pedals again, and we could make love until-,"

"No, sex scares me right now!" Logan jumped off of the bed this time.

"Logan, I always go slow and make sure you feel good about it, how come you're all-," James reached for Logan's hand, but it was ripped away and Logan flinched. "Logan…" James stared at him. "I never hit you before, nor will I ever. So why did you just flinch?" James asked, his eyes filled with care.

"I'm sorry James, I'm a little on edge from Dak, and scarred from sex." Logan turned his head away. "I love you don't doubt that for a second, but let's just take it slow right now." Logan slowly walked over to James and hugged him.

"Okay," James picked Logan up and lied him down on the bed. "We're staying here tonight, so I can protect you from anything that tried to get to you." James waked around and lied down next to Logan. Soon, they were wrapped up in each other's arms.

"James, if you don't mind me asking, can I have my ring back?" Logan asked timidly.

"Yeah," James smiled very warmly at Logan, and reached in his left pectoral pocket and gave it to Logan.

"Why that pocket?" Logan asked, gladly taking it from him.

"No, don't make me tell you, it's cheesy and stupid." James smiled, giggled, and rolled his eyes.

"No, I want to know." Logan smiled at James, who took a deep breath.

"I put it in that pocket because…" James trailed off and looked around the room, not wanting to see Logan's face when he said it. "Just because…I wanted it close to my heart…" James closed his eyes, waiting for Logan's laughter, but instead Logan seemed to fall into his lips. James was caught by surprise, but absolutely kissed him back.

"That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said." Logan cupped James's cheek with his hand. "You're not going to make this 'no sex for a while' easy on me, are you?" Logan asked, to which James giggled.

"If you want to wait, honestly. I'll wait with you. I need to let you know that I can wait, and that I'm worth it." James stated.

"You're definitely worth it. The best thing I ever did, as pathetic as this sounds, is getting with you at that dance party." Logan kissed James's cheek and slid onto his chest. "I would never be as happy as I am without you. I've made many mistakes in my life, but breaking your heart was the worst thing I've ever done. You've gone to the ends of the earth for me. You've completely ditched Kendall, and you sang me a song in front of an audience and outed us at the same time. You got our jobs back, and most importantly, you made me feel like I belong again. No not just that…you've made me feel special." Logan snuck his head into James's neck. "I love you." Then Carlos and Kendall entered the room.

"Oh I like the sound of that!" Carlos squeaked. "You two are so freaking adorable!" Carlos shouted.

"But we're cuter," Kendall grabbed onto Carlos and pulled him into a hug. Logan and James just rolled their eyes and laughed. Soon, they became caught up in each other's gaze and put their foreheads together.

"I love you more." James stated.

"No I love you more." Logan grinned. James basked in Logan's eyes, relaxed to see him smile again.

"Trust me, I love you more." James whispered very romantically to Logan.

"I love you most." Logan nuzzled their noses together.

"I love you infinity." James slid closer in Logan's face and grabbed onto the back of his hair.

"I love you infinity plus one." Logan bit his bottom lip from excitement, and the two slid into each other's lips, kissing over and over again, which set Logan's worries to rest for the moment.

"Aww," Carlos smiled a little bit. "Precious!" Carlos leaned onto Kendall's arm.

"Carlos I love you more." Kendall stated, trying to one-up Logan and James.

"I LOVE YOU MORE!" Carlos shouted suddenly dead serious, which scared Kendall a little bit.

"Yes you do, sorry I brought it up." Kendall apologized and cowered into the kitchen. Carlos stayed, just to enjoy the two lovebirds, being all flirty and kissy with each other. Soon, James's foot started to move on top of Logan's and started to caress it. Carlos couldn't help but noticed how awkward this was getting for him. Their kisses slowed down and intensified with passion, and Logan started to rub James's foot back.

"Imma go now, sorry." Carlos took one last look at them, awed, and then went to join Kendall in the kitchen. James's hand slowly slid down onto Logan's ribs, which made him wince a little, and ruined the moment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push there." James apologized.

"It's okay." Logan smiled and curled up into James's arms. "I know you didn't mean to." Logan smiled to himself. He knew, no matter what, that his dad would have been proud, and would have accepted Logan for who he is.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review you guys, they mean the world to me!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. **

**The italicizes are Logan's thoughts in this chapter, but I'm sure you would have caught on.**

* * *

><p><strong>TakingAllYouDownWithMe: Oh no, updates are definitely going to be slower for me for a while, at least until I get my computer. So anyways, yeah, Jagan is pretty adorable, and Kenlos is always a good time, haha. Thanks<strong>

**Dfyuiop: Don't worry we still have a couple more chapters to go. Thanks**

**Karinebigtimegleek: Oh yeah, little old Dak still needs to get mugged or something…that'll be next chapter. And agreed Jagan is adorable, and Carlos is funny. Thanks**

**Scarlett: Jagan…adorable, agreed. Haha, I really hurt Logan a LOT huh? Thanks**

**Aqua786: No matter gay straight or bi lesbian transgender life I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive. No matter black white or beige cholac or orient made I'm on the right track baby I was born to be brave! I freaking LOVE that song! Oh yeah X FACTOR'S ON TONIGHT HECK YES! Anyways, there are still like two rappers. I really don't like rappers or groups that much, I'm fine with everything else. Oh yeah, Sunday's my cramming time too. Oh yeah, I came to FF and I was just going with the flow at first,a nd then I was thinking who the cutest couple would be, and I decided on Jagan! Oh and on the new episode (okay for some reason, I want James to be with a blonde, don't ask me why 'cause I don't know, but Elizabeth Gillies may be like the one brunette I would be okay with him being with…you know unless that show wants to go all PG-13, 'cause I'd love me some Jagan more) I totally called that James liked the girl before, and that she would end up liking him…TOTALLY CALLED IT! Anyways, internet bff, totally got your back, I think you'll be pleased, but I'm not telling you, you'll have to read and find out. Oh and I had to do that antagonist thing too, but like in seventh grade, so I did Star Wars, and General Grievous's side of the story, and he was like obsessed with tomatoes, it was kind of funny really. If I have to do something like that this year for To Kill A Mockingbird, I'm definitely doing Calpurnia, and making her have like a second life and she'll go out to the clubs and be some crazy singer. Yep I could see her pulling a Tina Turner or Aretha Franklin! Haha, Thanks**

**Lewkis: haha yes James is amazing and it was rather quick huh? Haha thanks**

**Handsonmyhips: We'll thank you for all of your reviews, they mean a lot. Oh and yes I love That 70's show! It's definitely one of my favorites, how about you? Thanks**

* * *

><p>Carlos was a very early morning bird. He got up, made breakfast, made <em>his<em> side of the bed, ate, watch a few episodes of Spongebob, and it was only 9:00. The Latino sighed when he saw the time. How was he supposed to fill the day when Kendall's asleep, and when James and Logan just got back together and he didn't want to interrupt them? Carlos decided, it was time to plan things. He got out the phonebook, looked at some activities he could do, and started to dial away. Soon, half-way through his phone call…

"Yeah, four people to go hang-gliding." Carlos told the man when Kendall came out of their room finally, carrying his phone in his hand. Soon, questions arose in Carlos's mind. What was Kendall even doing up so early…well early for Kendall.

"Hey babe," Kendall whispered as he gave Carlos a quick kiss. "Hang-gliding? Cool." Kendall stated, he had always wanted to go.

"Hey why are you up so early?" Carlos asked. Kendall shook the phone in his hand.

"I have a plan…" Kendall whispered. The taller boy then placed another kiss on Carlos's lips, and retreated into James and Logan's old room. After a few minutes, Carlos had made the date for the four of them to go hang-gliding, and Kendall came back out of their room.

"What were you doing?" Carlos asked.

"You'll see, later today." Kendall smiled almost deviously. "It's a surprise!" Carlos was very confused. Usually Kendall isn't the surprising type, but since he doesn't surprise, Carlos didn't know whether to be afraid, or happy. "Love you." Kendall stated, and walked back into their room.

"Hey, start getting in the shower, our hang time is at eleven!" Carlos called to him.

"Okay." Kendal replied, and soon after the shower started. Carlos smiled, Kendall always did what he asked, and it was nice. Now, he had to wake up the love birds and tell them to get in the shower too. The Latino opened the door, and found them cuddling with their shirts off again.

"Hey you two." Carlos patted at their feet. James giggled, but when Logan started to wince out of worry, he pulled him closer. "Sorry Logan." Carlos apologized, thinking it was the right thing to do. "Anyways, we're going hang-gliding, so get in the shower and get ready." Carlos told them. Soon, James's head shot up.

"Shut. Up. We're going hang-gliding!" James grinned, and Carlos nodded. "Awesome! Loges, come on, I need to go hang and glide and stuff!" James started to tug at his arm.

"I'm tired." Logan complained. "Give me a few more minutes." Logan stated. But James wasn't having it. He yanked Logan's arm again, and almost pulled him off of the bed.

"Oh come on, we can take a shower together, that'll wake you up!" James begged. After another moment of decided, Logan got up.

"Make it a tub, and cuddle in it with me." Logan stated, almost a little irritated. Maybe it was some of the fear that got into Logan; he had always been scared of heights ever since he was around seven. One time, he and his family went rock climbing, and the rules were you could only go up to twelve feet without a harness. So Logan went up that far. And when it came for time to jump down, two kids walked underneath him, and he ended up face-planting into one of the kids shoes. His teeth pushed through his lips, and he ended up having to get stitches.

"Okay!" James smiled and pulled Logan along into the bathroom. Carlos rolled his eyes, laughing at the two. They were just too cute. Soon Carlos made his way back to the kitchen, and thought…now what? Eventually the Latino decided to try and make the date last for a whole day. So he started to go through some movies.

"Hey Carlitos," Kendall came back in the room a few minutes later drying his hair. "What are you doing now?" He asked.

"Well I'm trying to get us to go see a movie after hang-gliding, and then maybe go to dinner after, and after that go to the park for the firework show." Carlos listed off his plans.

"Hey, what are James and Logan doing?" Kendall asked. Suddenly Carlos got worried that he was starting to like one of them again. After all, James had been his fuck buddy for quite a while, and he had developed a crush on Logan a little while ago.

"Why?" Carlos asked. Maybe the surprise was Kendall dumping Carlos for one of those two.

"The surprise is for them, but I can't tell you what it is yet." Kendall smiled. "Now what are they doing?" He re-questioned.

"They're in the tub together." Carlos stated.

"Awesome!" Kendall smiled even brighter and Carlos grew more worried. Kendall was _not_ about to have a three way with them in the tub.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Carlos's eyes widened as Kendall grabbed his phone out of his pocket. Was he going to make a sex tape for Carlos? "_What are you doing?_" Carlos grew into his own little Latino meltdown stage.

"You'll. See." Kendall restated. The taller boy crept into their room and slid into the bathroom, letting Carlos follow him. Sure enough, they found Logan asleep in James's arms, who was asleep as well, in the tub. The tub was obviously warm, seeing as the mirrors were foggy. The taller boy giggled, and took a picture of them with his phone, and walked out of the room.

"Really?" Carlos whispered, looking at the two of them perfectly comfortable _sleeping_ in the tub. "I leave for two seconds and you're already asleep and wasting time. Come on!" Carlos continued in a whisper-yell. Wait, why was Kendall taking a picture of them? Carlos wondered. The Latino snuck back into the main room, and found Kendall texting someone on his phone. "Are you _sexting_ that photo to me?" Carlos grew angry. "It's illegal, they're _minors_! Okay well, Logan's a minor." Carlos stated. "But that doesn't make it any more okay."

"Shush, it's not for you." Kendall said, irritated by Carlos now. Soon, Kendall sent the message, and started to wait. "He-he, it's not even my phone." Kendall giggled.

"WHAT?" Carlos's jaw dropped. "Whose is it?"

"Logan's,"

"Why?"

"Because she wouldn't answer if it was from me, she doesn't know me that well." Kendall stated, and soon Carlos jumped on top of Kendall, and the two landed on the couch.

"You idiot! First off, you're _sexting_ a _girl_! Secondly, with _Logan's phone_, he just got raped for crying out loud. And lastly, does nothing go on in your head?" Carlos slapped the side of his face a little.

"Okay, A, I'M GAY! B, it has a purpose. And C, it's not sexting!" Kendall tossed Carlos off of him gently. There was a small knock on the door, and Carlos sighed. "Come in!" Kendall called. Camille walked in through the door, and started to look around.

"Camille? You were sexting Camille?" Carlos asked. "I get she and Logan had a 'thing' before Logan came out as gay to her, but really?" Carlos squinted at Kendall.

"Shut up, I was texting her." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Hey, if I could be pointed as to where Logan is, that would be great." Camille asked, and both of the boys pointed to James and Logan's old room. "Thanks." Camille said, and walked into their room. She was confused for a second, because they weren't in there, but then she thought maybe the bathroom. She opened the door, and found them asleep in the bathtub.

"Logan what happened to you?" Camille sounded very mad. The tone of her voice was enough to wake them up, and Logan leaned forward. "You mother, effing, bitch!" Camille slapped James very hard across the face.

"CAMILLE!" Logan yelled. "Don't. Touch. Him." Camille was caught very off guard, suddenly confused.

"But look at your face, it's all bruised." She said, very timidly like a little girl that had just been yelled at. "I thought maybe James did it."

"Well he didn't!" Logan continued to yell. "Is there something you want to say to him?" Logan's face was stone cold and you could tell how serious he was being. Soon, James wrapped his arms around Logan again, cooling him down a bit.

"I'm sorry James." Camille stated.

"It's fine, as long as you didn't mean it." James replied.

"Now go in my room, and think about what you've done." Logan pointed a finger to the way out.

"But-," Camille started in protest.

"AH!"

"But-,"

"Ah!"

"But,"

"I said AH!" Logan finished cutting her off. "Go in my room, and think about what you've done. I'll deal with you later." Logan stated, and Camille hung her head low.

"Yes Logie," She stated, and walked back into his room. The smart boy leaned back down into James's embrace and reassumed his position.

"I'm sorry about her, sometimes she goes off the deep end, and I don't know what to do with her." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well girls will be girls." James laughed to himself. "Now, Logie," James continued on his whole honeymoon attitude with Logan. "What do you think we should do later?" James asked, and tightened his grip around Logan.

"Well, I was thinking, later tonight, I know this is early but, I was thinking maybe we could try and have sex again. I really love you, and even though I haven't showed it to you at times, I want to show it to you tonight, what do you think?" Logan asked, bending his head back and resting it on James's built shoulders.

"I think…I love that idea." James grinned and gave Logan a quick kiss. Soon the door opened again, and Camille entered.

"Okay, I believe it wasn't him that hurt you." Camille's gaze fixed onto James. "But just so you know, if you _ever, ever, ever_ hurt Logan, you'll have to answer to me." Camille stared James down, who returned the gaze.

"Oh I won't." James seemed very certain about that. "But if you ever even _consider thinking_ about hurting Logan, _you'll_ have to answer to _me_." James stared right back at her. After an uncomfortable minute, Camille extended a hand towards James.

"I like you Diamond. At first I had my doubts, but I like you." Camille grinned, and James smiled back at her also.

"Yeah, here he is, just one minute." Kendall grinned, and entered the room. "Logan, the phone's for you," Kendall handed Logan the phone. The small boy eyed it suspiciously, and Carlos entered the room too.

"Hello?" Logan answered. "Mom?" He questioned. "Yeah, why?...Is that any of your business if I got beat or not?...Yeah I get you're my mom but…" Logan looked up at everyone, eyeing them all. "Everyone out, now." Logan stated, but the only person he stopped from moving was James. "You stay here." And everyone else left. "Okay what's this all about?...yeah, he makes me more than happy…" Logan's free arm wrapped around James too. "It's okay mom, I know he would be proud…the only other guy that I love as much as I loved him is James…yes that's really how I feel…I'm pretty sure no one else will ever come into my life…I know I'm too young, but I love him. I love him more than anything. He's the only one for me, and I know I'm the only one for him. We love each other, and I want to do everything with him. I want to get married, start a family…egg donors, mom, keep up. He's the only one I ever want to wake up next to every morning." The line was quiet for a minute. "Wait, what pictures, who sent them?...shut up…shut up…" Logan's face got happier and happier with what she was saying. "Oh my god mom! I LOVE YOU TOO BYE!" Logan ended the call. "James, we're getting married!" Logan kissed James…which turned into two kisses, then three, then a make-out session. Quickly, the crowd of people rushed in on them, but they weren't letting up.

"Congratulations!" Camille shouted. Soon, Logan broke away, but James started to kiss on his neck.

"Camille, you're being my maid of honor?" Logan questioned.

"Of course I am!" Camille shouted and smiled.

"Good, now everyone out! My husband has to _reclaim_ my virginity!" Logan laughed, and sure enough everyone left.

"So, what changed her mind?" James asked, continuing to kiss Logan's neck.

"Kendall sent her a picture of my newly beaten face, and then showed her a picture of me and you in this bathtub and told her how much happier I am when I'm with you, and what could happen to me if she let me go off on my own and completely ditched me." Logan's head bent lower and started to steal kisses of him own. "You know what, Kendall can wait for a thank you, I'm all yours right now." Logan and James then began to make love

* * *

><p>…<strong>What a shocker? When aren't they doing it? Anyways, please review :D.<strong>


End file.
